Ruin and Conquest
by DutchScorRosefan
Summary: Hermione runs in on Thorfinn Rowle whilst shopping for candy. They share a lovely afternoon. Halloween turns out to have a diastrous outcome. Multi chapter, started out as one shot following a prompt provided on Death Eaters Express. Formerly known as Trick or Treat, revised. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was originally posted as Trick or Treat. As it followed a prompt from the Lovely Girls from the Death Eater Express on facebook.**

 **My lovely Beta and Alpha Purebloodpony came up with the new title, make sure you check her story Fieldmaster and her new upcoming fic.**

 **Any faults found are still mine.**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe, anything beyond that you recognise please tell me and I will attribute and or change it.**

* * *

 _*** DEE HALLOWEEN PROMPTS - DAY TWO***_

 _Prompts:_

 _\- Thorfinn Rowle_

 _\- "I was counting my candy, when all of a sudden..."_

 _\- Hermione Granger_

 _\- "Trick or Treat."_

* * *

"Candy stores at the end of October!" Hermione exclaimed as she made her way through the noisy store. It was packed to the rafters, no kids in sight as adults tried to get their last minute candy shopping done.

Hermione, usually the more organised, had left it too late, now she was condemned to go shopping on October 31st, no need to say the place was packed. She ventured from the ministry out to the Muggle district of Westminster, she promised Hugo and Rose she would get special stuff from the pop up Halloween candy store, a mother's heart was the biggest there was. She checked her basket, assorted chocolates, candied fruits shaped as brains, confection galore.

Hermione made her way to the till, standing in line, a long one mind. She stared at her watch as her stomach growled, shopping during lunch break was a stupid thing to do, she took her smart phone from her pocket, scanned the neighbourhood for a suitable place to pick up a sandwich, locating such a place two streets further, she could make it down there before heading back to her office. She had no appointments but still diligence felt good to her, no need to skip work or be tardy.

She walked the street, opening her shopping bag as she bumped into a rock solid figure.

"Ouch, oh excuse me... I was counting my candy and..." stopping in her apologies. Hearing a chuckle. Her eyes squinted as she peered up, she couldn't make the figure out as the sun stood behind him, the low Autumn sun, blinding her.

"No need to apologise, I wasn't looking where I walked, I tried to unscrew the lid of my coffee." The enormous man said. His coffee splashed all over the pavement.

"Oh, gods I'm so sorry for spilling your coffee." She felt stupid. "I know you." She said slowly.

Blond tousled hair, rumbling, devilish amused eyes.

"I think you do. Little witch." The figure resembling a Knight stated.

"Rowle?" Hermione questioned.

"The one and only, Granger." He replied with another chuckle.

His laughter struck a chord with her, one she was sure had no place between them.

"Again sorry for your coffee, can I get you a new one, I was about to get a sandwich from the shop around the corner." Hermione looked on the pavement, recognising the shop's logo.

"No need, I get you feel uncomfortable around me." He sensed her distress.

"I don't feel uncomfortable, you have to let me redeem myself, knocking your coffee from your hands." Now why did she insist, she had her escape right there. She scolded herself. The former Death Eater, childhood tormentor and very fit bloke, she had no place asking him for a coffee.

"If you're sure you want to then lead the way, little witch." He held his arm showing her where to go.

Hermione started to walk towards the coffee shoppe, she was hyper aware he walked closely behind her, his body heat emanating against her back. She felt all giddy, skipping would be a bad thing right? As the neared the shop she asked him what coffee he preferred and if he liked a sandwich? She wanted to buy one and eat it in the park nearby. He told her he felt peckish and wouldn't say no to her offer. They made their way into another crowded premise, what was up with people today cramming into local businesses. It must be the nicest warm Autumn day they experienced in years.

Again Thorfinn stood close behind her, she knew they formed a rather weird couple, she rather petite, smartly dressed, he a rugged disheveled Warrior, larger than life, scruffy, sporting this MUggle Grunge look and dead handsome. She felt mediocre with her pleated skirt and penny loafers, her hair crammed into a neatly pony tail.

"Which sandwich do you prefer?" Hermione pointed at the vitrines.

Thorfinn hunched over her to get a good look. He pointed towards a vegetarian wrap.

Hermione tried not to laugh, feeling him press against her buttocks, how was it possible that such a large man ate a vegetarian wrap?

"What?" He shrugged. "They do a mean mayonnaise on that one." His low voice resonated, sending a thrill through her body.

"Is fine, I'll try it." Hermione laughed, he was his funny self again, he could be so endearingly innocent when he wanted to be. "Two vegetarian wraps to go, one herbal chai latte and? Which coffee again, Finn?" Bloody murder she called him Finn, not Thorfinn, not Rowle, Finn, for crying out loud.

"Same as you little witch." He murmured in her hair. She was beautiful when flushed, he pretended not to hear her calling him Finn, he liked that, the woman was too pretty. She was a feisty little thing. He remembered when she put a petrificus totalis on him in another coffee shop more than a decade ago. He had trouble keeping his hands to himself, he so wanted to touch her rounded globes, he inadvertently stumbled into her as another customer tried to squeeze past. He allowed it to happen, pushing him required strength, he was massive, but for now it suited him. His hand landed on said buttocks, confirming what he guessed firm and very rounded.

Hermione glanced behind her, he pushed against her, he braced himself against her rear, he squeezed her flesh a tad bit, sending another tremor to her intimate area. Her gut reaction was scolding him, she didn't. Denying it felt good grew tiresome.

Hermione reached the till, picked up her tea to go and a small paper bag filled with napkins and their wraps.

"Here, little witch let me." Thorfinn rumbled. The woman was carrying her candy bag and a rather large handbag, she could let him carry their lunch.

Hermione took him up on his offer handing over the goods, brushing his fingers when she handed their lunch over. Gods she had trouble not too blush, when did acting like a giddy teenager come over her? She scurried past, leading the way to the park she saw on her phone. The secluded area appeared at the end of a cul-de -sac. The pair ventured quite a bit into the park as benches were taken by others, they found an empty bench in a secluded part.

Hermione sat down with a sigh, her feet were being a nuisance, kicking her shoes out, tucking her feet under her, she inadvertently leaned towards Thorfinn. He handed her her tea and wrap. Hermione was famished, tucking in as she pulled the wrapper aside. "Mmmmm." She devoured the delicious treat. That mayonnaise was as heavenly as Thorfinn said it was.

He nodded at her with a wink as she looked up to her side, giving her 'I told you so'—look.

They sat silently as they ate their food, sipping their tea.

Hermione let her posture loosen, finding Thorfinn's side as sturdy and soft. Hermione scrunched her wrapper together forming a ball, dabbed her mouth with a napkin, throwing the ball and napkin in the paper bag. "Haven't seen you around for a while Rowle."

"We're back to last names then?" Thorfinn smiled his white teeth bare.

"Yes, well... here wait you have something sticking in your beard." Hermione reached up, removing a bit of lettuce.

Thorfinn, grabbed her hand. It was a small hand, how could such a powerful with have such a dainty frame? His eyes landed on her dark brown eyes, he felt that same whirl in his abdomen.

"And you Granger where have you been hiding?"

"It's Granger-Weasley." She replied.

"Ah, yes how could I forget, you're married to the ginger auror." Thorfinn's eyes darkened.

"Yes I am." Happily she should have added but didn't. "I'm working as a senior project advisor at the Ministry for dark artefacts, Where are you holed up?"

"I own an artist studio, I'm a sculptor." Thorfinn said.

"You are?" She never would've guessed. Who would have guessed, nast Death Eater turning artist.

"It wasn't easy to find a job after the War, so I went into sculpting. I own a small studio not far from here. Being a Death Eater wasn't what I should have gotten into, adventure and bad influence, not trying to excuse myself. It's how it is."

"Oh, gosh." Hermione inconspicuously looked at her watch, or so she tried.

"You're late for work?" Thorfinn regretted that, she had to keep office hours undoubtedly.

"Half an hour or so." She smiled. She never played hooky.

"Shame." Thorfinn stood up. It was better this way, she was married with two children, children she bought Halloween candy.

"Never mind, I can walk you back to your studio, I don't mind being late."" Reaching under the bench for her shoes, revealing the skin below her jumper. She was never late, she never ventured out much any way. She decided keeping him company wasn't that big a deal, he looked lonely.

The large man, looked at her small back, she was tiny, he wanted to caress her skin, he suppressed his urge. He so enjoyed her company he didn't meet a lot of wizarding folk in his new line of business. He was kidding himself, she wasn't just any old wizard. She was Hermione Granger, War Heroine extraordinaire, a very pretty one at that. He stood up, holding his hand out to help her up. She accepted. They held hands a brief moment. Enough to exchange a tingling sensation.

"Thanks Finn."

There it was again, a sense of familiarity passing between them. They walked towards another exit, gravel crunching under feet as words were not needed. Autumn leafs paving their way, sending a symbolic sense of detachment, the bubble surrounding them as they weren't enemies, married, happily or not.

"This is my studio." He pointed at steps leading up to a Georgian town house.

"Can I come up?" She asked tentatively, taking his hand as he almost walked up.

He turned to look at her, his blue eyes darkened. "That's not wise, my little witch." He said softly, as he stepped closer.

"Why?" She knew why, she did, tension between them flamed, as his stomach brushed her breasts.

He leaned down to her ear. "I would undress you and fuck you up against the wall of my entrance hall, that's why."

Hermione swallowed as his breath caressed her ear, his promise fuelling the flame below her navel. She swallowed hard. "What if I want you to?" Her voice hoarse.

He moved his lips towards her mouth, "I would say let's not waste any more time." He licked his lower lip before he pulled her lower lip between his teeth, softly caressing her flesh with his tongue. A soft moan left her mouth.

Hermione felt butterflies erupting inside her stomach, as he slightly hurt her bottom lip. She was in for a ride.

Thinking about it later she had no sense how they got up the flight of stairs and inside the building, all she remembered is the staring contest that went on between them as he as promised, pinned her against the wall. His dark blue eyes filled with lust drinking in her hot chocolate ones.

"Tell me not too." He broke the silence. "Tell me little witch." He stepped between her legs, snaking his arm behind her, pulling her up to his face. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, baby."

Hermione brought her ankles together, locking herself around his hips. "I'm not going too." Her voice filled with equal lust. Inside her head her goody two shoes self, screaming at her to push him. Tell him no, tell him no, her inner voice screamed.

He pulled at her woollen jumper, taking it over her head, her white blouse came forth, revealing a cotton white bra, he pushed his hand under it, his hand holding her soft mount. He nipped her lips as he kneaded her flesh, her nipple came to live, poking inside his palm. His tongue went inside her mouth, swiping hers she tasted like chai, spicy and sweet at the same time. "Oh fuck, little Witch forgive it's been a while."

"Me too." She acknowledged.

He arched his brow.

"What can I say, not so into it?" She answered demurely.

"Bollocks!" His hand went between them, pulling up her skirt, pulling her knickers aside, pushing two fingers inside her. "You're fucking drenched, not so into it, my arse. Your husband doesn't appreciate a good thing." He pushed his fingers in deep.

"Oh?" Hermione moaned as she came instantly around his fingers.

"Babe you were long overdue I gather." Thorfinn smirked, as he closed his lips over hers, Hermione milked his tongue as she came down from her high.

Her fingers went down to his trousers, unbuckling his belt, unfastened his button up jeans, her hand went inside his boxers, enclosing his hard on in her hand. "Put in, Finn, put your dick inside me..." her eyes pleaded with him.

Thorfinn, hoisted her up with one arm, lowering her on his length. "You're tight Witch."

"Sgood." Hermione moaned, he was rather well endowed, her flesh engulfing him, he was a tight fit.

Thorfinn, bounced her on his hips, pushing in and out, holding her under her bum and behind the small of her back. He kissed her neck, her breasts, her mouth, anything he could reach.

Hermione had her arms around his neck, bracing herself as he brought her to her second wave, her womb contracted as her lips clamped down on his cock.

He couldn't contain himself as he spilled himself inside her, long hot spurts filling her up. "Yess, little one that feels so right." He cheered her on.

As they were done he didn't let her go, staying inside her as he carried her up the stairs, it was far from over.

He undressed her lay her on his bed and started kissing her ankles, the insides of her legs, up her thighs until he reached her rosy flesh, he couldn't care tasting his own cum as he started to lick her labia.

Hermione glanced down at the enormous wizard as he devoured her, making her cum a third time. She couldn't believe she lay here in bed with him, her childhood nemesis.

Thorfinn revelled in tasting her, she was a sweet little thing, responsive as hell, writhing and moaning his name. Gods he could do this permanently, maybe he could set up tent between her legs.. speaking of which, he was rock hard again. He flipped her over, put a cushion under her hips and pushed a finger in her back side.

"Ooooow, Finn?" She tightened her buttocks.

"Ssssshh, no relax baby, it 'll be worth it let me." Thorfinn cooed, kissing her neck, he knew where her spot was.

Hermione relaxed as he nibbled her lobe, feeling him push another finger inside her, he loosened her muscle. It felt strange, no one had ever gone there, Ron certainly wouldn't. It felt good and naughty at the same time.

"Scorgify." Thorfinn uttered, he dribbled lube on her butt. He nudged his head at her entrance, pushing slowly. He needed her to adjust to him.

"Oh my gods!" It stung and it was heavenly, he lodged in deeper and deeper.

"Good girl. Nice and easy huh." He slowly moved in and out bringing him and her closer to the edge. She was such a snug fit, edging him on to his second release.

Hermione felt him spill his seed once again, she didn't think it was possible, but she saw stars as he let her peak again.

They fell asleep, entangled in each others embrace, he spooned behind her, pressing his nose in her unfastened hair.

Hermione startled awake, glancing at her watch. It was five o'clock, shit, she had to get home, her children were waiting for her to go trick or treating. She moved from under Thorfinn's arm. Tip toeing as she gathered her clothes, retrieving her wand from her bag, cleaning herself as good as she managed without a shower. She glanced back at the rugged Knight sprawled on his bed, she could still feel his scratchy beard between her legs. He gave her a hell of an experience.

It was almost dark when she apparated to the Wizarding neighbourhood in London.

She felt the wards of her home ripple over her, she was a curse breaker, Ronald an auror, they had extensive wards on their home.

As she opened the door she sensed it was rather quiet inside, no Rose or Hugo greeting her, trying to peek inside her shopping bag, it felt weird.

"Rose? Hugo?"

"Hey Mione, where have you been?" Ron stood inside the entrance hall. His face set on storm.

"I went shopping to buy some Halloween candies." Hermione put her bag on the floor, reached over to Ron, kissing him on his cheek.

"I floo called your office they said you went out for lunch and your phone was switched off."

He caught her on her lie.

"I well I ate lunch in a park and forgot about the time so I stayed out of the office, I needed some time to think." She didn't want to look him in the eye. "Where are the kids?"

"They're with Ginny and Harry, they're taking them trick or treating. " Ronald came closer, wrapping her up in a hug. "I"m glad you thought about our conversation, I went ahead and reserved our spot at the Samhain fertility fest, that's what we discussed right?"

"Uh, yes, right I did." She forgot about his plea, he wanted another child with her, they forgone love making a couple of months to prepare for this. They never talked about it for weeks, she forgot about it as they worked so much, taking care of the children and live generally.

"I laid your garments out on the bed, take a shower our port key is ready in an hour.

Hermione went up, dreading what was to come. Her mid day romp with Thorfinn freshly ingrained in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm flattered so many favs and follows.**

 **Thank Purebloodpony for being a Beta, Alpha and overall supporter I wouldn't have published this other wise. Any faults still on me.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter's World by J.K. Rowling anything else not properly attributed let me know and I'll give credit where it's due.**

* * *

Hermione sat behind her desk, looking out to her garden. She started working from her home office five years ago, ever since...

"Mummy, mummy, mummy!" Feet scuffled outside her office. A small boy bustled into her room. "Mummy! He stood inside the room now, his sword and shield in hand.

"Yes, Roland. Whatever is the matter?" She smiled at her young son.

His elated face glowing with triumph as he showed her his armour. "Can I be a knight? Please say yes, I can be right? Please, please, pleaaaaaaase." He sank down on his knees, clasping his hands firmly together, his eyes set on puppy mode.

"Rollo, what did I tell you about begging?" She put her hands on her sides.

"Rollo can't beg, mummy think it's not befitting." Roland sighed. "Can I have a hug?"

"Course you can come here." She wrapped the small boy in a bear hug, she smelled his freshly washed hair, he was too cute.

"Roland?" His dad called out to him. "Ah there you are, you know we shouldn't disturb mummy, she's working." Ron appeared in his auror suit, he looked handsome like that, he let his beard grow, his looks more rugged than ever, his blue eyes catching his wife's. He scowled as he leads the boy out of her office.

"Mummy said I could be a Knight when we go trick or treating." The small boy pointed out to his dad.

"We'll see about that Rollo." Ron Weasley assured the boy.

"But mummy..." Their voices died down as they turned around a corner.

Hermione tried to focus on the papers spread on her desk, she had trouble getting back into them. The little boy was the light of her life, her older daughter and son, now thirteen and eleven, residing at Hogwarts. He was perfectly charming, a bit too much especially when he turned it up a notch to get what he wanted, he was loud, boisterous and with a healthy appetite like his dad. Hermione pushed her chair back, leaned against her desk, closed her eyes closing the folder in front of her, putting it back to her secure drawer, guarding it with wards. She went to the main office to attend meetings, she agreed to work from home she didn't want to be away from her boy until he attended nursery.

Hermione opened the french doors leading towards the secluded garden, taking in the moist Autumn air, it was warm like six years ago. The day she stumbled into her one time encounter with her nemesis, they spend a more than a pleasurable afternoon. Sure they had running's before, she took him out when he ambushed her during the war. He had sought after her when they were together at Hogwarts, he taunted her, played pranks on her and... she couldn't quite remember when she was fifteen and he a seventh year. It all came back haunting her after that afternoon. It was their last run-in, she left him lying in that bed, the one he showed her the stars and the moon. She could never go back, he rocked her life, turned it upside down. Things had been bad between her and Ron, they failed as a couple, miserably. Ron wanted a third child badly, which she couldn't give him, he arranged for them to go to this Fertility rite based on Samhain. The ritual was beyond embarrassment, they had to perform sex under the full moon, outside no less. Old Wizarding Sex rites where not to be messed with. She and Ron succeeded, she fell pregnant providing their marriage with the purpose it needed, they made a new life. They found each other again. They were truly happy again. Nine months later they were blessed with another beautiful boy, thinking they would never be like this again.

Now at thirty-five, she had it all, a working career, three lovely children and a good husband. She firmly believed in the family institution. She wouldn't tolerate jeopardising it for anything, even when Ron didn't make her tingle like he had. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her brain her mantra, her six-year-long mantra. Her body protested heavily, providing her with anxiety, working from home provided her much needed an escape from public life. She visited the Burrow, her office building, her friend's houses, that was pretty much it, it was all she needed. Reinforcing herself cognitively, she reached for a Muggle cigarette, it calmed her nerves.

"Hermione, please put it away before Rollo sees you," Ron said annoyed. "You have to take the little man trick or treating tonight, I have an urgent matter at the auror's division, Ginny is out of town with the Harpies." She was their team coach the first female and youngest to date.

"I'll take him, don't worry." Hermione inhaled deeply, a strong peppery notion filled her lungs, the cigarette was vile it made her hair smell and her clothes for that matter. "I'll shower before I take him." She assured her husband.

"Better shower now, I have half an hour before I need to floo in." He scoffed at her, he hated her smoking, especially when their young son was concerned.

Hermione let the scalding water wash over her, she brushed her teeth under the shower, cleaned her hands, she hated for her son to think his mother ate an ashtray. She lathered creamy soap, turning it to rich bubbles, gently applying it to her breasts, imagining strong hands on her flesh, she fantasised about him standing behind her in the shower as he rubbed her tits, his hand would slide down her abdomen, opening her legs as he opened her pussy, for him to slide in from behind. She almost moaned his name as she slid her hand down, she often masturbated whilst showering, his name never leaving her lips: 'Finn'.

She dried her curls as Ron set foot inside their shared room. "You still have a good body, Mione. Maybe we can get a quickie done before I floo to my office." Hermione spread her feet, leaned over her bed, she heard a belt buckle and zipper behind her. Ron pushed her down in their beddings, she prayed he was done as fast as he said he would be. A quickie.

"Mummy! I'm ready can we go?!" Roland called.

"Yes, yes." Hermione found him in the kitchen. He looked like a tiny knight. Knight's helmet, sword and shield. Their house-elf fed him and put him in his costume. Hermione didn't want a house elf but Ron coming from a poor background insisted. Ron mostly got what he wanted, he was his own whiny self.

"Come little man let's scare some homeowners." Hermione donned her smartest witch robes, tousled her curls to run wild, put a witches hat on her head, the one Minerva used to wear. Going out to trick or treat brought out all witches and wizards alike, running around London no need to hide was a liberating thing.

"So where do you want to go first?" Hermione saw her excited little boy jump as he was so nervous, he could hardly contain himself. Ron told her he too was a very lively little boy when he was young, Hermione loved the little guy to bits, Rose was a lively kid when she was a toddler, Hugo was a bit more demure, he resembled his mother.

Roland led the way, pulling his mother forth, "I wanna go to the houses around the playground." He kept tugging at his mother, he was such an eager little thing, he skipped, kept on babbling, he was a bundle of liveliness.

"All right that sounds like a plan, Rollo." Hermione let him lead to the playground some lovely houses stood there, familiar faces there as Rollo played there a lot, he was Mr Branning with his little dog, Rollo liked to play with the dog. Unfortunately one of his friends moved away, but the house was sold, they hadn't met the new owners, Hermione was sure they would get the chance to meet them, it was a Wizarding house amongst the Muggle houses, it was a large terraced house.

It started to get darker as they met more parents and children trick or treating, it was a fairly new custom in England, wafting over from the America's.

Roland leapt up to the steps of the first building, he pushed the button, a chime rang behind the door. Mrs Peabody opened the door. "Hey, Rollo."

"Trick or treat!" The boy piped up his face illuminating with joy, he so looked forward to this. "I'm a knight!" He squealed.

"I can see that, you nearly scared me to death." The older woman laughed, presenting her basket with sweets.

"Thank you, Mrs. Peabody." Rollo almost jumped down the steps on his way to the next house.

They visited at least six houses before they came to the house at the end of the terrace, new Wizarding occupants were doing the house up, Hermione could tell as buckets of paint stood outside the house, a large carved pumpkin telling them it was all right to ring the bell. Rollo pushed the doorbell.

They waited as a voice behind the door told them someone was coming. "It's okay Ellinor I'll take this one." A deep baritone sounded.

Hermione felt her knees buckle, she steadied herself against the railing.

"Trick or treat, I'm a knight!" Rollo squealed.

"So you are." A large blond figure opened the door, he laughed looking at the tiny boy holding his sword like he was engaging to wield his trusted friend.

The blond's eyes landed on the woman dressed as a witch. "Granger?"

Hermione's legs gave way as she saw black spots, she didn't have dinner earlier, she did that a lot, she 'forgot' to eat often, she was too busy with work and looking after her hand full.

"Mummy?" Rollo screamed.

"Ellinor?!" The blond man called out to his sister.

A smaller blond woman came running to the front door.

"Can you take the boy up, I'll help his mother in." He gestured to the boy.

"Come, little man, let's have a hot cocoa, would you like some?" Ellinor said, trying to calm the erratic boy.

"I want mummy, I want mummy." He sniffed.

"Yes Finny is taking her up the stairs, is that all right?" She showed the boy as her brother carried the familiar woman up the stairs.

The boy nodded as he caught his mother's eyes, she tried to reassure him he could. Rollo followed the woman to the kitchen, the large blond man, depicting a larger than life Knight carrying his mother to the front room.

Thorfinn placed the mother on the couch, a bright light bulb illuminated the room, he had white paint streaks in his hair. "Excuse the mess, I'm painting the front room. He pulled the drape aside, letting their visitor take a seat on the exposed soft comfortable seating. "I'll get a glass of water stay here."

Hermione looked around, she had a shock to the system, the man that visited her dreams was here. Anxiety swept over again, she felt nausea wash over, bile came up as the large man stepped into the room. He handed her the glass of water, she gulped it down in one go.

Thorfinn watched the Witch, colour came flooding back to her pale cheeks. His heart had flared when he saw her standing below their stairs, she looked as beautiful as ever, her hair wild on her head. It was six years ago, her face showing finer lines but she was as breathtaking as he remembered her. He thought about her a lot, his fondest picture, having her in his bed as he was nestled between her legs, devouring her pink flesh, her little moans and sighs, calling his name as she mewled. He felt his trousers narrowing. His muggle training trousers were wide.

Hermione watched the rugged man seize her up. She did the same, his hair was longer tied up in a man bun, his bulky arms crossed for his chest, his trousers hanging low on his waist, revealing a strip of his stomach below his navel where his shirt ended. He never heard of long shirts. Her eyes drawn towards the trail of soft blond hair leading down, his v-line dipping down below. Gods he was that well defined, knowing full well where it leaned towards. She could almost feel it inside her as he pumped her.

Air tensed between them as their staring continued, it was heavy with anticipation.

"I'm sorry, I think I should get Roland and we'll be on our merry way." Hermione tried to stand up, she steadied herself, sinking down once more, she felt like crap, a bite to eat would be preferable. "Do you think Ellinor has some bread I can eat?"

"Rowland?" He gestured towards her son in the kitchen.

"No Roland or Rollo for short." Hermione looked at the floor, afraid to meet his eyes again.

"Roland, I see. I'll ask Ellinor, she made some stew, I'll get a bowl" Thorfinn left the room again.

Shit, shit, shit. Hermione felt another wave of anxiety wash over her. Thorfinn looked like he could murder.

"Hey, nipper! Mummy needs to eat some, is Ellinor spoiling you?" He looked at the blond little boy, his longish haircut shown as his helmet with pleats rested on the kitchen table.

Yes, Finny he likes his hot cocoa." Nori patted the boys head. She moved to the stove, taking a bowl from the cabinet below, ladling stew in the white crockery. "Thorfinn.." she gestured for him to stand closer, her using his full name forebode angering. "Look at the boy." She whispered.

"Yeah I know, it's like looking in the mirror." Thorfinn leaned back against the granite countertop, the kitchen was done up like it was a hundred years ago, with modern fittings. He stared at the smallish boy, the boy munched on some chocolate cake, enclosing the large mug with two hands as he brought it to his mouth to drink. "I had a good afternoon with her six years ago, she left I never heard from her again." He could cry looking at the boy, it was his mini-me.

"She never told you?" Ellinor shook her head, placing her hands on the counter.

"No, but now is not the time, the boy is here and she is as high strung she could snap." He said softly, taking a spoon from the drawer. "Mummy will eat something you can stay with my sister Ellinor."

Ellinor nodded she liked to spend more time with the boy, he was a fun little guy.

"She's pretty!" Roland observed, he didn't mind her she gave him something sweet and she had kind eyes. Her eyes were the same as the hulky man.

Thorfinn took the stew to the front room, Hermione sat there staring into the deep. He scraped his throat alerting her to his presence.

"Oh, that smells divine." Hermione felt her mouth water. Thorfinn's eyes seemed somewhat gentler.

"You have a lovely boy, how old is he exactly?" He handed her, her bowl.

Hermione dreaded the question. "Five...Rollo is five..." Taking a bite from the thick stew, the flesh was hot, it burned her mouth, making her eyes wet.

"Mmmmm, I guessed as much." Thorfin stood there his arms folded, his stance wide legged, he could stand like this indefinitely.

Hermione took another bite, a bit of soft potato. It was good, the broth was soothing bringing her energy back. Thorfinn stood there like this boisterous mountain, he was angry, he exuded resentment.

"I can't talk about it." She piped she didn't look up she wanted him to sit down he looked overpowering.

"Not now or ever?" He growled, his temper was flaring, he never got angry, with anyone, it was a thing of the past. But she sitting there, being all frail and waif-like, the boy in their kitchen, it angered him to no end.

"Not now, he's just a few meters away, I can't not with him here." She finished her stew.

"So when can we talk about it." Thorfinn rocked on the soles off his feet. He wanted to shake her, tell him he was mistaken, the boy in the kitchen was not his blood, it would make it okay if she did. Deep down he knew she could never make him think that the family resemblance was too big, it had shaken Ellinor to no end, she didn't give away much but that much was apparent.

"Do you still own the studio?"

He nodded, he couldn't speak as thoughts whirled inside his head.

"Can I come over Wednesday morning? Rollo has playgroup and his Grandmother Weasley collects him to stay the day at the Burrow." She stood up, walked past Thorfinn.

He grabbed her by her upper arm, his eyes boring hers. "Wednesday morning it is, little Witch." He let her go, staying behind in the front room, picking up a paintbrush he vehemently started to paint the wall.

Hermione walked down the corridor. Seeing Rollo sitting at the kitchen table as Ellinor conjured a butterfly, which landed on his nose. He giggled. He caught his mother in the door frame. "Look, mummy, Ellinor is a witch like you. Do you think I can do this when I'm grown up?" His eyes were big as saucers. He yawned. "I'm tired mummy, will you carry me home?"

"Yes I will my sweet baby, and I think that you can do magic when you're all grown up, magic runs in your family." He performed accidental magic when he was a baby so he luckily wasn't a squib. He didn't protest when she called him baby, he was that tired. "Come to little Knight." She held her arms out for him to crawl into. She mouthed a thank you to Ellinor.

The blonde scowled.

Hermione held him as they walked back to the front of the house, his legs behind her back as he sat on her hip.

"Bye, bye mister Knight man!" He waved at Thorfinn when they walked past the front room door.

Thorfinn grunted a goodbye, looking at the boy was too painful.

"Come let's get you home." Hermione murmured in her boy's hair.

"The lady was nice, she made me cocoa." Roland piped as they left the house. They walked back to their house, he fell asleep on her arm as her pace rocked him. She put him to bed in his knight clothes, she charmed his teeth clean. She looked in on him when she went to bed, later on, his peaceful slumber bringing tears to her eyes, his blond strands making her think back to the afternoon he was conceived, his father lying in that bed, his tousled blond hairs the same colour, blond with darker streaks. There...she remembered...it all came back now.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are lovely, be gentle though...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: weekly update. I try and update every Saturday, I have a few chapters ready. Thanks for favouriting, reviewing and following you make my day.**

 **Thank my lovely Alpha/Beta Purebloodpony for making sure you have a readable story.**

 **Check her newest story Wicked Dreams.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry potter anything else you recognize let me know and I'll give credit._**

 ** _It is rated M, not providing specific tags. My muse tells me how Hermione and Thorfinn interact, blame her or him..._**

* * *

Wednesday morning it was. The two longest days in his life, he drove Ellinor up the wall. He kept pacing, running around the house engaging in unfinished projects. She told him to take walks; he started to run, he needed to shed energy.

"She was the reason you haven't found a woman, right?" She said as Hermione and Roland left the house. She watched him paint her front room with more force than required, he helped her out when her husband Theodore was away on business, she told him they could have it done by a tradesman, but no he would do anything for her.

"You can't stand being alone in your workshop." She said. "Hermione is the one you keep painting, and she is the sculpture you won't show me." She dared him as he pushed the paintbrush with force against her wall.

"Ellinor..." He growled, she was so observant, pushing him as far as she could without making him snap. Not that she could, he wasn't one to raise his hands. He'd kick marble, wield his hammer and chisel, but hitting or hexing because he was angered, no, that wasn't him.

"So it appears you have a son, I hope he's yours he is such a funny, beautiful little boy, Finny."

Thorfinn cracked, he broke to pieces, he started to sob, Ellinor hugged him.

"Ssssh, hush, let it go big oaf." She sat on the floor stroking his hair as he hung against her.

"I have a little boy." He sniffed. Gods yes he made a boy with Granger. He was perfect.

"What's the deal with you two anyway," Ellinor asked as she twirled his hair around her finger.

"I dunno, do you want details how it came about, you're not going to get those," Thorfinn smirked. Shagging the girl up against his corridor wall, impaling her with his cock, making her scream as he buried his seed in her. Gods, he was convinced she was on some potion, she was married for Merlin's sake.

"Thorfinn, you do know I'm a mean Legilimency practitioner." She smiled in his hair.

"I'm a dab at occluding Nori." His smile was genuine.

"Yeah but you're thinking about how Roland came about, your face tells tales, Finny." She could read his non-verbal communication like the back of her hand.

They sat next to each other both quiet, contemplating what took place today. Thorfinn was a father. The man who couldn't hold a relationship, girls came and went. There was something causing a massive obstacle between him and girls.

Ellinor now had a face to the person. Hermione Granger- Weasley. Yes, she was married to Ronald Weasley, head auror and well-known part of the savior trio. Thorfinn didn't stand a chance. Her heart went out to her big brother; he needed protection, roles reversed. He regarded it as his purpose in life taking care of his little sister, shielding her from guys like him. He was mistaken she was level-headed, she could do without looking after. She chose Theodore Nott, cool and collected Slytherin, and she could be as aloof as he was. She took crap from no one. He was so fortunate to have her as his sister she brought prospective. He was glad he could talk in earnest with her.

Thorfinn paced up and down his workshop, running his hand through his beard, he showered for what felt like an eternity, he wanted to be clean. He made coffee, drank liters off the stuff. Without Nori here to keep him grounded he felt misplaced, he feared what he would say or do, scaring Hermione off without getting answers.

The front doorbell rang, he waited, going to the door meant she was there for real, he couldn't do real, they would talk about their boy. He wasn't sure he could handle that, it would mean she acknowledged him as a father or deny him. He wanted it to be true, then again how would the little nipper deal with his life being a lie up to now. Gods what an absolute fucking mess. He stroked his beard, taking a deep breath.

The damn thing rang again, he slowly made his way towards his doom, he painted Hermione, hell he sculpted her from the most expensive marble he could find, she never had a face, he gave her a body he perfected it, feeling the cool veined ancient material under his pads.

He opened the door, staring into a mass of auburn curls, she stood there facing the road.

"Hey." He so wanted to shout at her accusing her of withholding her son from him. He...

Hermione turned around facing him with watery eyes. "Hey..." She walked past him, standing in the corridor, her shoulders sagged. "I can't do this. I can't' its a mistake."

Thorfinn followed her in, closing the door behind him, resting his back against it, he wouldn't let her go, not without an explanation he felt he was owed.

She turned again, wanted to flee, it took her long enough coming over, the turmoil in her head, dropping Rollo off at his playgroup, he sensed her emotion, he wouldn't let go of her legs, he never acted out. He cried and cried for his mummy when she left the building, making it so much more difficult. She was a bad mum, and she didn't deserve him. She tried to push through Thorfinn. She wanted out of this house, this corridor, where they made said little boy. "Let me out Rowle." She spat at him.

"You owe me an explanation, how come Weasley's boy looks like me when I was a nipper."

"Let me out!" She screamed at him, kicking the door.

To no avail, he held her by her upper arms. Built like concrete, he didn't give way. She could kick all she wanted, and his house had sound blocking charms. "Granger stop it, I'm not going to hurt you, not if you don't want me too if you do let me know and I will stripe your bum."

Hermione looked up at him. His fake grin was intoxicating, she tilted her head, her eyes locked on his. She stood on her toes as she placed a kiss on his lips.

He was as responsive as a mountain.

She placed another kiss on the corner of his mouth. She pushed her nose against his cheek. "Come on big boy, punish me, put me over your knee and give it to me, I deserve it." Her hand went down his stomach towards his crotch. He grabbed her wrist rather painfully before she could slap him. "What is it Rowle, don't you want to fuck me, your eyes tell me you want to."

"I'm forfeiting. I'm not letting some other man play daddy with my kid a second time, Rollo is mine right?"

"I'm on a potion, so there won't be a second time, Ron does a fine job by the way." She felt great being cruel anything better than sympathy or contempt from him, anger better suited, pushing his buttons.

"You bitch," he grabbed both her wrists, he pushed her against the wall, her arms above her head, he felt good smudging her matte red lipstick, as he pushed his tongue in her mouth. Shutting her up like this felt like the only option he had.

Hermione got what she wanted; angry sex was better than talking and crying, she kissed him back like there was no tomorrow. She pawed at his clothes, unfastening his belt, sprang him free, she pumped him with her hand.

He turned her around, pulled her jeans down her back, exposing her backside, he tilted her hip, so he had a good angel, feeling between her legs, she was sopping, he pushed himself inside her.

"Oh, godssss" Hermione hissed. He was so much better than Ron ever hoped he could be.

"On the floor little bitch, I want to ride you doggy style." This act was not loving, nothing personal. It was a way to channel his anger.

Hermione sank to her knees, sticking her bum out, resting her head on her lower arms. He pushed himself back inside her, he refrained from hunching over her, no personal contact, unloading his junk imperative, as fast as possible. He gave her what she came for. He hated himself for it. He had no misgivings about not pleasuring her. He humped her like an animal, and he felt as if he was nothing more. Animalistic, brutal.

Hermione gritted her teeth as he rode her like an unleashed primal bear. She could leave him to it. It was what she wanted. No need, she couldn't do sweet loving sex with him.

Thorfinn felt a sensation creeping up his spine, his bollocks tightened, he unloaded his anger, pulling out as he shot his semen, he wasn't about to make the same mistake. "Oh, hell..." His spunk landed in her hair. It was almost funny. He zipped back up. Helped Hermione to stand up, he took his wand from his arm holster, scorgifying her strands with care.

"Glad we got this out of the way, now tell me why did you think it was an okay thing keeping my firstborn from its rightful Rowle name?" He took her hand in his as he leads her to his kitchen, a tea, and some whiskey what he needed, it was ten o'clock in the morning but sod that.

Hermione sat down on the kitchen chair. They were going to discuss this. There was no way around it. She could feel her nether region. He was in there a minute ago, and now they were civilly sitting at the kitchen table like grown-ups. It was all topsy-turvy.

Thorfinn put tap water in the kettle, waving his wand, boiling the water. He poured it into two mugs he took from the shelf hanging over his counter, placed two tea tips inside them, took milk from the refrigerator added a dollop and sugar before he extracted the tea bags. He didn't ask Hermione how she took her tea figuring she needed the sugar, Merlin; she was so thin. He placed the mug in front of her on the stripped wooden table. He built the damn thing himself. He walked to his living room; he kept his liquor there.

Hermione placed her hands on the steaming mug, letting her thoughts wander, how was she ever going to explain the mess she was in. She startled from her thoughts as Thorfinn came back from wherever he went, he placed a large tumbler next to her tea, he rested his hands on her shoulders, placing his chin on top of her head. "Now tell me, little Witch, how come Ron doesn't question his parentage towards a blond little boy.

Where to start indeed, answering this question would take a while, she remembered how they fucked the first time in the same place they had just moments before. Thinking about it made her wet, she and Thorfinn had chemistry, it was the defining fit of bodies and souls, however short-lived it was, they were a match made in hell.

She told him how she came back to Ron finding her children gone. They were staying with their uncle and aunt. She and Ron discussed having another child, knowing perfectly well conceiving was difficult, he told her it was down to her, her eggs weren't responsive, they had Rose and Hugo because they followed an Ostara Spring Equinox rite and a Summer solstice rite. He told her months before they should abstain from sex so he could save his sperm count or another bollocks reason. When she returned home, he had ordered her to shower and get ready for their rite. She did as he asked, feeling guilty for having sex with Thorfinn.

Low and behold her next menstruation didn't come, Ron checked her cycle like a hawk, they were both elated to have succeeded. She pushed having coupled with Thorfinn away, discarding it as a possibility. She had a quiet pregnancy, She wasn't sick, not like before anyway. When Rollo was born he was as bald as a cue ball, his blue eyes vibrant and prominent. When his hair finally showed, it came in white. Her father told her he was the same. She again fed herself the lie it was all perfectly explainable. The boy became the light of her life, Ron, on the other hand, grew more demanding, he told her she was not stable, having her work from home to calm her nerves. He undermined her self-respect and worth, thinking back he started acting weird when Rollo grew his white-blond hair.

"He does treat the boy as a dad should." Thorfinn gulped his whiskey down with a single large gulp.

"Yes he does, he's firm with him, but he is kind to him." Hermione was grateful that he did.

"I want a paternity test, not that I need one as it is obvious." He could murder the Weasley git for undermining Hermione's self-esteem, she was a little spitfire he liked that in her.

"I can order a Muggle kit, take a swab from his mouth, and we'll know in a few days." She suggested. How come she was so calm about this? She lived a lie for years; it was all perfect, she did not need to rock her boy's world, he was happy as he was. He had a large family, more cousins than he could count, he was fed, clothed, loved. Her anxiety niggled it's way back in her brain, oh god, oh, gods, what was happening? She tried to drink her tea, knocking it over, she stood up, ran towards the back door, she could escape from there, she was out of the house before Thorfinn could catch up.

Hermione ran to the side of the garden, she found an abandoned warehouse, or so she thought, she opened it, she stumbled against a statue, knocking her head on it, everything went pitch black.

Thorfinn ran after her, her sudden change in demeanor caught him off guard, the woman he encountered briefly before, the War heroine, the bright burning flame had dull eyes. He caught up with her in his workshop, where she ran straight into her twin. He carved a statue true to her persona.

Her breath was even as he cast a diagnostic spell, and her skull was intact. He checked her neck before he picked her up carrying her bridal style. This was becoming a habit. She was as light as a feather.

Thorfinn floo called Ellinor, she was a diagnostic healer at St. Mungo's, she stayed on the right side during the war, and was allowed to study, healing was her Vocation. Her specialty entailed stray curses and poisoning casualties.

"Finny, you cannot make a habit scaring the girl like that." Ellinor scolded as she knelt next to the sofa.

"What can I say girls are awestruck when they meet me." He loved how he could banter with her.

"You know she isn't seriously damaged, so why have you called me over?" Ellinor looked at the small slit on Hermione's head, Thorfinn had cleaned it and charmed the wound to close up. He was level-headed, he could deal with minor injuries, which this was, except for the woman being knocked out. "You're keeping her in sleep, why."

Thorfinn scratched his beard. "There's something not quite right about her. We were talking quite civil about her granting me a paternity test, she somehow short-circuited, took off and hit her head."

"So, she freaked." Ellinor arched her brow.

"That wasn't it. There wasn't anything to be freaked about, as far as I could tell," Thorfinn answered.

"What do you need me for Finny?" Ellinor watched the woman sleeping comfortably.

"I need you to run advanced diagnostics, maybe legilimens her." Thorfinn looked with anticipation at his sister.

"You're joking. You can't invade her privacy like that." Ellinor's voice turned soft.

"You have to Nori." Thorfinn stood up. He put his hands behind his head. "There's something very off. I know she is imperiussed or something similar."

His face stern, serious, concerned even. Yes, it was a concern, she watched him pace. He had his hair up in a bun, and he always looked so young with his hair up. He scared her.

"I'm not sure Finny." She knew Hermione from way back, and the woman was her senior by two years at Hogwarts, she somewhat looked up to her. Fearless, smart, persevering. It was no coincidence the light side had overcome the dark. The longer she looked at her she found her behavior unsettling.

"I'll do a diagnostic first." She sighed, holding her wand with two hands, she mutters her incantation. "Egritudo." She whispered, her wand vibrated as she held it. Ellinor read the information provided; her wand gave her colors, vibration, and smells. She digested it with shock, and she couldn't believe what she was getting, it was unheard of. It was cruel and entirely unethical.

"She's been poisoned, and her brain also gives off a funny vibe, you're right Finny, it looks serious." Ellinor sat back on her haunches. "This isn't good, and I'm not sure which sick fuck did this to her. We need to find out. It's punishable by modern Wizarding Law. It's medieval practice and even older, some Pagan and Druid practices. I need to establish which is which.

"You don't know how to lift it I gather?" Thorfinn got angry listening to what his kid sister provided. He was right though something seriously bad was going on inside Hermione, they needed to get to the bottom of it. He looked at Hermione with weary eyes, and he so wanted to hit someone, he had a good inclination as to who had this on his conscience


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for favouriting and following.**

 **Thank my Alpha/Beta Purebloodpony for her work. Check her Stories Fieldmaster and her newest Wicked Dreams.**

* * *

 ** _J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter kingdom. Anything else that needs to be properly attributed let me know._**

* * *

"Hermione wake up dear." Ellinor patted the unconscious woman's hand.

Hermione stirred, and she squinted, holding her hand above her eyes, her palm facing them.

"Mmm, Ellinor?" She mumbled. Her vision was blurry at best, Thorfinn's sister held her hand.

"Hey sweetie, allow yourself a minute, maybe close your eyes and then open them again." Thinking Hermione must feel a bit disoriented, letting her gather her faculties, and take time to come back. She didn't want to send her back into whatever triggered her anxiety, to begin with.

"Uhm, okay." Hermione sat up, she opened her eyes, staring into two sets of blue eyes, the same ones her son had, she now identified his as being the same as these two Rowle's, she always assumed they were Weasley blue. He inherited their blond and brown streaked hair, it all became painfully clear. How could she have been so blind? "Could I have some water please?"

Ellinor looked at her brother asking him with her eyes to fetch some.

"Uhm, okay... right... yes." He rushed to get her some, leaving her in his living room was not what he wanted to do. Standing in his kitchen retrieving a glass from the cabinet, filling it with cold tap water, made him feel angry, angry at the person who neutered Hermione's fiery brain. He returned to the living room, to find Ellinor checking Hermione's eyes, shining a light from one to the other, pulling it left to right.

"What happened Ellinor, why does my head feel so heavy?" She looked lost sitting there.

"You had whiskey, a large tumbler Finny tells me and you ran into his workshop hitting your head against a marble statue, or so Finny tells me... So you're experiencing some blunt force trauma and a slight hangover. Are you used to hard liquor?"

Hermione shook her head, which she should've refrained from as pain flashed through her skull. She groaned, lying back on the pillow.

"Mild concussion. We need to observe your condition for a couple of hours, and I'll provide you with a pepper up potion, that should ease the pain." She spoke like a healer.

Thorfin handed Hermione her water, he looked worried about her, Hermione liked that, his eyes were soft while regarding her, they had another quality, anger flashed as she winced with pain. "She can stay here for a bit, how about the little nipper?" She told him he stayed at his playgroup where his gran would fetch him.

"Rollo stays with his grandparents until four a clock, and I'll need to floo over to fetch him."

She sipped her water, Ellinor handed her a small vial from her bag.

"Pepper-up potion." She stated as she handed it over.

Hermione drank the foul tasting substance, feeling her mind clear as the potion performed its magic.

"You have to get him and bring him here." Thorfin stood behind the couch. There was no way in hell he'd expose his son to whoever did this to Hermione.

"Uhm... what no, why, he stays at his house, I don't know what you mean Finn," She wanted to get up. They were taking her boy from her.

"Shhhh, Hermione listen, I'm sure Finny doesn't want to upset you, but there's something you need to know." Ellinor tried to calm the woman down. She also felt like she had to know the truth, there was no way to sugar coat it, "Maybe Finny should allow me to explain?" Her eyes caught Thorfinn's pleading to let her do the talking and setting him straight. She was a highly trained healer, dealt with this on a daily basis.

Thorfin threw his hands up, "Yeah fine, whatever you think is right," Gods this could take too long, every minute his boy spent away from him was a minute too long, he wanted to punch a hole in the wall, he had no control here. Relinquishing to his sister felt like an impossible task, he trusted her, but his anger built his growing resentment towards Hermione's husband.

Ellinor motioned for Thorfinn to sit down on a chair, and his erratic behavior did Hermione no favors.

Thorfinn held back a growl; this situation was so absurd, last week he was perfectly happy wallowing in not having the woman in his bed that he craved. Two days ago said woman popped up at his doorstep with a son they shared, the absurdity of it all was almost laughable, to top it all off her memories and demeanor had all been tampered. How fucked up could it become.

"I have something to tell you, and it concerns Thorfinn and Roland." Ellinor tried to formulate her sentences a carefully. "It seems your mind was altered at some point."

"Are you suggesting I was obliviated?" Hermione narrowed her brows, balling her fists.

She displayed some of her fire, Thorfinn wanted to kiss her badly, no perhaps he wanted more, not perhaps he definitely wanted her badly. How fucked up was he? He hated himself for thinking these thoughts.

"But..." Hermione tried to come up with a notion a recollection of something suggesting how and when. It was futile, she knew, she spent enough time in the Wizarding world to know there was no way she could pinpoint if the spell were done correctly.

"Perhaps, amongst something else. You feel anxiety, Thorfinn tells me you've withdrawn from working in a professional environment." Ellinor took her hands in hers. Soothing the witch deeply embedded in her professional code of conduct.

"St Mungos diagnosed me with postnatal depression, and I had to come to terms with birthing Rollo, they assigned a medi witch to take care of Rollo and me. Our counselor suggested that working from home would be best to be near the infant."

As soon as she spoke about her predicament, a heavy burden lifted from her shoulders. It also meant it could have been all lies. "Oh Gods, I never thought about it like this, I loved Rollo as soon as they delivered him, I did... Ronald said I experienced resentment towards the baby, and I should not be trusted to take care of him..." She was appalled coming to this conclusion. She was sidelined, they had the nerve to poison her feelings regarding her son, what else had they been up to. Who were they?

"Finn?" She called out.

"Yes little witch, I'm here."

"We need to get Rollo here. I have to get some toys from his room, some clothes." She stood up from the couch.

"Careful, Hermione." Ellinor monitored her dizziness.

"Will you floo with me to my house Ellinor? If Ronald comes back, you could tell him you're seeing me home safely."

"I guess I could do that, are you expecting him home anytime soon?"

"Not really but he comes by unexpectedly to check up on me or to spend some quality time when Rollo is away, or that's what he calls it. Her cheeks turned red. Hermione avoided Thorfinn's gaze, she could see him stiffening as she mentioned the quality time, knowing it's Universal slang for shagging when the kids are not in the house.

"You're done spending quality time with the git, little witch." Thorfinn almost combusted internally, not only had the weasel altered her memories, he made her have sex with him, Hermione didn't phrase it quite like that, but he saw her cringe thinking about it. She meekly complied with the fucker. "Nori will you two be alright."

"I think it's better if we go by ourselves, if he catches you in the house he'll go ape. And we cant be sure what he'll do to the boy, Hermione, can better ensure that he won't." Ellinor locked gazes with Thorfinn, making sure he didn't do anything primal hearing her thoughts, calming the boisterous Knight.

"You do what you need to do, but do it quick, or I will do it for you, with force if need be." Thorfinn kept his cool.

Hermione walked over to the floo connection, grabbed soot from the pot, giving her destination as she and Ellinor disappeared through the green flames.

Thorfinn kicked his couch with force, moving it against the bare wooden flooring. He was angered, how was it that he had no control over any of this. He was a retired Death Eater, he never willingly entered into that sick tribe, his father coerced him. Now, this. When would he be able to have a quiet life?

"Ron?!" Hermione called out, to her husband. Flooing into their house it was eerily quiet. No reply came, Hermione and Ellinor had their wands out, carefully securing the living room. Hermione went into the corridor, wand at the ready, closely followed by Ellinor. Their steps carefully placed as they went up the stairs, Hermione gathered her beaded bag from Rollo's chest, she kept it there as a keepsake, her trusted beaded bag, helping her through ordeals leading up to the demise of the Dark Lord.

She went over to Rollo's little bed, taking his PJs and stuffed animals, she also put his blanket and some small toys he favored, stowing everything in her endless bag. She so wanted to pick up the entire room if she could, she sat on his bed, and said goodbye to it all, making a mental note of happy times in here with her boy.

"We can go." She said leaving the boy's room.

"Nothing from your room Hermione?" Ellinor asked, tentatively placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"No, I can't bare to go in there. Besides Rollo is all I need." Hermione sounded solemn. She was heartbroken, she trusted Ron, shagging Thorfinn was a mistake, she agreed. But it went pear-shaped long before he walked into her life. She was forever grateful for birthing Rollo. Hugo and Rose and him were all that mattered.

"Shall I collect some clothes?" Ellinor suggested.

Hermione nodded yes, she'd better take some.

Ellinor came out quickly a travel bag in hand she found at the bottom of a wardrobe. "Let's go."

Hermione stood in her living room, taking a double portrait of her two eldest, residing at Hogwarts. She reached for her wedding band and tried to remove it from her hand, it was stuck, she could twist it around her finger, but it would not come off. A familiar anxiety washed over her, and she halted her efforts. Her anxiety ebbed. "Let's get out of here. You better floo to Thorfinn. I'll head over to my in-laws and get Rollo."

Ellinor pushed Hermione through the floo connection, making sure her back was covered. Ellinor glanced around the room, everything was perfectly sterile, the room had no soul without Hermione in it, it felt like a stage instead of a home. She called for Thorfinn's house as she threw soot in the fireplace. Green flames erupted, taking her to her brothers dwelling.

"Ellinor?" Thorfinn greeted her. I prepared a room upstairs for Hermione and the little lad. I can't believe he's coming to stay?" He wrung his large hands.

"You need to be heedful around him, make it about him and his mum staying over for a bit."

"Yeah I know, he regards Ron as his dad, I'm not jeopardizing his feelings, it's going to be ugly, anyway we go about extracting her from Ron. I know it is doubtful she'll remain here when she's done with him." He wanted to do anything to avoid distressing the boy, and he had one shot at getting it right.

Hermione landed at the Burrow; Molly came in from the kitchen as she heard the transportation service roar. "Hello, dearie." She greeted her daughter in law. "You're a bit early, Roland is sleeping, he had such a busy day at his playgroup. Come and have a cuppa."

Hermione followed her into her kitchen, scolding herself, she looked at the clock in the kitchen. It told her Ron was not at his office or their home. Molly kept the device as she needed to know where her children were. Ginny was in Amsterdam the Harpies had an upcoming match against the 'Mokem Zwerkers,' the local all Gay Quidditch team.

"I'm going to wake Rollo. He can have his tea at home. " Hermione announced as she made her way up the stairs. She took a moment to look at the sleeping little boy. Slumbering, his little thumb peacefully in his mouth, his knees propped up under his belly. Rollo snored softly. Waking him would entail so much more, he would wake up to a changed world, it would never be the same again. "Hey baby." She stroked his hair softly; he stirred slowly.

"Mummy!" He smiled his toothy smile. It was on or off with the little guy, he woke up quickly and fell asleep at the same pace. He held his arms out and wanted a hug. He was affectionate like that, and he liked his cuddles. Hermione dressed him, let him use the loo before descending the stairs. She wanted to make a beeline for the floo, hearing the very voice she dreaded.

It was Ron. He mumbled something at his mother while stuffing cake in his mouth. "I came straight from work mum." He whined. Hermione knew for a fact that he had not.

"You could have changed out of your uniform, Ronnekins." Molly reprimanded her son for coming here in work clothes.

Hermione tried her luck the floo wasn't far, maybe she could make a run for it. Her eyes darted around, finding Ron and his mum standing not far enough for her to sprint past.

"Mione?" Ron saw her looking around frantically. "Sweetums whatever is troubling you, is Rolly too heavy?" Hermione scowled, Ron wanted her to feel protected, he Ronald Billius Weasley, would behave as her guardian, he would act manly like he was strong and in control. He held his arms out to hold the boy. She should hand her son over, the woman was frail. The boy needed to stand on his own in a few months time; he grew too big to be carried around. Not when he had more plans for his family.

Hermione hated it when he called Roland Rolly, now more than ever, come to think about it, it always annoyed her. She stood there fixed on the spot, trying very hard not to crush her son in her hold.

"Come to daddy." Ron held his arms out.

Rollo sensed his mother's fretfulness, and he felt he should cling to her, turning his head towards his mother's chest.

"Come hand him over Hermione, none of that nonsense," Ron's eyes glared, stern, his grey auror uniform making him look more oppressive than ever, he changed from being an awkward teenager to strong-willed. Pigheadedness always his trait, leaving Harry and Hermione all those years ago alone in that forest was his will as well as the locket driving a wedge.

Hermione handed Rollo over.

"What's this little man, you love your dad, huh?" He kept a firm gaze on his wife. She looked flustered. Ron knew how to deal with that, and he would have to have a firm hand with her later on, maybe they should leave the boy here, he could have a good evening alone with her, his trousers tightened at the thought of what he could do with her. The boy wriggled in his arms. His breath grew laboured, yes he knew perfectly well how he would handle the petite Witch. A good firm pounding up her…

"I want my mummy." He started to sob. Ron's composure frightened him.

"We can leave Rolly here Mione, maybe we can have a quiet night in you and me." His voice was husky. "Mum you wouldn't mind, would you, Hermione and I need some quality time."

Molly always proclaimed she liked as many grandchildren as possible, another baby in the house would suit her. Ginny was adamant three children was enough, she was owed some me-time. Ron, on the other hand, had a stay at home mum, she worked too much from home as it was, having her time occupied with another baby would be an ideal picture to him.

"Roland is tired, and he can have dinner and turn in early,... Ron, he doesn't need to stay here, he won't bother us." Hermione held her arms out.

"I'm sure mum likes to fuss with him." Ron was having his night with her as he damn well pleased, he could feel his anger build up as did his plans with her. He pictured how he would make her scream, no need to have the boy in the house. He'd start the minute they flooed home. He would have her on her knees before him.

He handed his son over to his mother. Taking Hermione by her elbow and leading her towards the fireplace.

Hermione tried very hard to stay calm as Ron had his arm around her waist, she looked around waving at her boy. Ron would see she had taken Roland's stuff from the house, trying hard not to panic. Her heart beating madly, it all started falling apart. Panic built up inside her chest.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are lovely, drop me a word much appreciated.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**See disclaimer in previous chapters. A short chapter but they will improve again. And yes there is a reason Hermione is not her spitfire self.**

* * *

 **Thanks to Purebloodpony for her support and being an awesome Beta/Alpha. She'll have her Wicked Dreams updated soon, be on the lookout for that one, bring your 'big girl pants' as she states.**

* * *

She left for the Burrow, say an hour ago?" Thorfinn glanced at his clock.

Ellinor came back an hour ago, hauling Roland and Hermione's belongings back to his place. Now sixty minutes later still no sign of Hermione and his son Roland. It tore him apart. It was all outside of his control, and he hated having no control. Unexpected events made him feel small. He was a Knight for Merlin's sake. People leaned on him not the other way around.

He was glad it was Ellinor who was at his side.

He couldn't face any of his Death Eater friends over this, maybe Antonin. He still had to tell his best friend he had a boy, a son, a very bright and bubbly boy. With her, his little Witch. The fiery one, he liked to argue with her, they had great sex.

Ellinor brought him back from his musings.

"Yes, Thorfinn, I explained." Watching her older brother fall apart over his son was a sight she never dreamed she would witness. His behavior showed a new-found infatuation; one Ellinor never thought she would never see. "Hermione went over to the Burrow. Maybe she had trouble waking him up, and maybe he needs feeding." Don't go fretting about things which might have happened. She wanted to say. It would fall on deaf ears. Her brother was that anxious.

"So tell me, how are you going to cope when they come over? You and Hermione aren't exactly best friends I gather." She knew Hermione from when they resided at Hogwarts, she a third year, Hermione was her senior by two years, and Thorfinn was in the seventh year by then. She watched him taunt her, Hermione argued back, she was never impressed by her brother's antics, he got under her skin and vice versa. Hermione got in trouble being Harry Potters bookworm friend, and Thorfinn played the womanizing card and became a Death Eater. Opposites total and utter opposites except for being passionate, they both embraced what they did without being half-hearted about it.

Thorfinn found his new passion, his son and possibly caring for the woman who carried the little boy around for nine months.

"What are you thinking about Nori?" He watched her retreat. She had that crease between her brows. Ellinor was never privy to his and Hermione 's involvement back at Hogwarts, they lived to fight and loved too...well it was better she didn't know about it back then, she was a bubbly naive younger sister back then.

"Just contemplating how you're going to juggle all this new found reality." Ellinor looked up at her brother.

"Yeah well, we'll deal with it as it comes. Will you make us some tea? I want to stay here when they floo in or ring the front doorbell." He sat down on the couch staring at his hearth. The little flames crackle igniting as a bit of clotted tree sap sparks more vividly. Thorfinn chuckles, Hermione's hair has the same quality and those eyes when properly ignited.

—

"Thorfin Rowle you Dragoon! Get down here!" Hermione yelled as she stomped across the Quidditch field. Her hair was crackling as much as her eyes sparked.

"Uh, oh." Thorfinn stepped outside the changing shed, he finished showering and left the stacks with his friends.

"What have you done to ignite this?" Both Marcus Flint and Draco scoffed.

"Uhm... well, I'll catch you later." Thorfinn grinned a lop side smirk as he took off behind the Quidditch pitch.

Hermione started running as she caught wind off his effort to escape her wrath.

"Beats me how she even scares him?" Marcus said to Draco.

"Well, I don't..." Draco said, pointing at his jaw, feeling her fist collide with his delicate boned feature, it still ached when it froze or snowed. He cheered Thorfinn on to run as fast as he could, not allowed, no siree, Hermione had to run past them to catch up, he valued his nose just as it was.

"Thorfinn!" Hermione shouted when she neared the Quidditch team. Her eyes were shooting fire, daring the group to speak up and trouble would be near. Her eyes landed on Draco's, in particular, egging him on to pick a fight. Which he would certainly lose.

His hand involuntary went up to his nose when she passed them. No need to take risks regarding his most treasured facial feature.

There was no smirking behind her back as she disappeared over the slight slope behind the Quidditch stadium. One certainly took no risks, and retaliation was a possibility.

Thorfinn reached the lake, slipping behind a tree.

Hermione halted at the shoreline, she huffed, catching her breath, Merlin the lengths she had to go through. "You can step away from the tree. You're simply too big, and your shoulders stick out Finn." She laughed at the ungainly Knight.

"No screaming and or punching or poking in my ribs yeah?" An insecure gruff voice sounded.

"Yeah, I promise." Hermione sat down on the pebbles. Picking one up and skidding it across the water.

"So what was the ruckus about?" He sat next to the tiny frizzy-haired girl.

"You know perfectly well, you Dragoon!" Hermione turned her face. "I Received this parcel?"

"Oh, that?" Thorfinn smiled inwardly, yes the parcel.

"You can't send me stuff like that! Not without a heads up anyway." Hermione skidded another stone.

"So you did like what I sent you, but not the company in which you opened it." Thorfinn scooted closer, his side touching her arm.

"Yes, I liked it." She slipped her hand into his stroking his thumb with hers. "It's raunchy though, and I'm only fifteen you know." She leaned her head against his arm.

"Almost sixteen." He countered smugly.

"Tell me little witch who stood there when you opened your present." She needed not to voice it he knew who riled her up.

"You know who. You know how he gets. He doesn't see me, but he has opinions when it concerns me." She looked up at him, her brown eyes sad.

Thorfinn shifted his weight, leaning to face her properly, his other hand cupping her jaw, tracing her lower lip with his thumb. "Why don't you let me set him straight little Witch?" He leaned closer, pressing his nose against hers, he rubbed her nose gently with his, his hand still on her jaw, moving his thumb towards her teeth. Her tongue came out swirling softly against his pad, before pressing her teeth closed. Her eyes were shooting fire.

"I can fight my battles, Finn. But he needs no ammunition to call me out, that's all I'm asking." She nosed him back, her lips touching his.

Thorfinn let go of her hand, he had both his hands behind her head, tilting her head slightly to face him. "I don't like Ron." He said gruffly.

"Yes, well he lives in my house, we share a friend and a common room. He and I will cross paths. I know now to not open parcels in there."

"Mmmmm best not." Thorfinn murmured against her mouth, pressing his lips against hers. Hers were the best, soft sweet responsive, and he liked them best swollen. He brushed his lips firmer against hers waiting for a response, which didn't take long. She parted her lips, caressing his lips with the tip of her tongue. She flung her arms behind his neck pulling him closer. His tongue met hers inside her mouth, and he deepened the kiss angling her head so he could.

Hermione leaned back, allowing him to lean over her, she wanted him close. Being out here assured her things could not get too heated and carried away. Feeling him pressing against her thigh, she wanted this soft but fiery kiss. There was nothing better than snogging the Knight.

Thorfinn leaned over her, his tongue swirling inside her mouth, she then invaded his with her supple muscle, sucking his tongue. They desperately snogged each other. He stroked her hair with his hand. Pulling away for a moment, "I so want to see you wear that dress for Samhain."

"I think it calls for a private viewing then." She smiled wickedly, "I like you Thorfinn Rowle," pulling him back for another snogging session.

He wanted to reply with; I like you too Hermione Granger, but got lost in her tongue inside his mouth as he flipped them, she straddled him, giving her full control of the situation.

—

Yes her lips were so swollen when they parted he needed to visit a private area as he took care of her affecting him. He felt cheated by himself, thinking back he didn't like her he never did, he loved her.

Thorfinn reveled in those memories. Yes, he hated Ron with all his might. How he allowed her to run to him after the war. Incarceration at Azkaban took care of the matter. He was so stupid to follow the Death Eater angle when it presented its ugly head.

"Thorfinn, your tea is getting cold." Ellinor pulled him back.

"Thanks, Nori, I got lost there for a minute." He took a large gulp staring at the flames again, it got darker outside, what if they didn't make it? What if the ginger weasel caught up on their betrayal.

—

"Mione, come darlin' let's head home, I need to bury my cock in your sweet cunt." He wined in her ear. Soft enough so Molly couldn't hear but loud enough for Hermione to understand what he wanted. Fuck he needed to spill his seed badly, having her lie down on their bed having him hump her was all he could think about. He was so horny, not for her especially but so damned needy.

Hearing him be so crude about it sent shivers down her spine.

"Let's make another baby yeah." He bit her earlobe. "Let's fuck some. I'm hard for you." He placed her hand on his hard shaft. He wasn't joking around now. She should be well aware. She should carry another Weasley like his mum had done six times, she was young enough to keep her busy for the foreseeable future, keeping her from finding out what he was up to.

Hermione dreaded flooing home leaving Rollo here with her mother in law. Glancing back flinching as Ronald squeezed her hand tightly, almost breaking her bones.

"Mummyyyyyyyy." Rollo burst out like on cue. Holding his arms out, he started to uncontrollably wail.

Hermione broke free, rushing towards her inconsolable little boy, taking him from Molly's arms. "Here, here, my sweet, mummy isn't leaving you." She peppered him with kisses.

Rollo buried his head in her buxom, sniffling, clutching her cashmere sweater with his hands.

"I think I need to get him home he's dead tired." Hermione kept level-headed, her ring finger itched sending a wave to her spine, she was going against Ronald's explicit wishes, it made her stomach turn, maybe she shouldn't run from him, he provided for them, what more did she need? Another baby made sense, and she loved Rollo, Rose, and Hugo very much what was one more.

"Mione?!" Ronald tried his best to keep calm. Bloody fuck, fuck. That damn boy, he squeaked, and she ran. Ronald fumed, clutching his hair, pulling it back from his face. "Mione sweetums. The boy can stay here, hand him over to Mum." When did all this anarchy happen, she again chose another over him, like when they hopped around trying to find Horcruxes. She chose Harry over him even back then.

"No, Ronald he's coming home with us, we put him in his bed." He should sleep in his bed. She would have time for Ronald when the little one was asleep. She walked towards the floo.

"Mione?" His blue eyes were shooting daggers. How could she defy him like that, his mother stood there. Save face, save face, make it your decision. "Fine, take him home."

Hermione stood in front of the floo, she grabbed some soot, threw it in the fireplace, green flames erupted.

Rollo looked up at his mother. "I'm a Knight mummy."

He smiled at her, his bright blue eyes reminding her of another brawny figure.

"The little boy's rightful place." She whispered as she stepped into the flames. She leaped. Their lives depended on it, or so she felt they did.

The green flames died down again, leaving Ron and his mother behind.

"You need to ascertain some control there Ronniekins." Molly had her hands on her hips. She never liked Hermione, that damn girl was too smart, she brought him down, humiliating her baby boy. Tainting his position time and time again.

"I will mum, I'll bring her down a peg or two, I'll floo the boy over as soon as she falls asleep, you can handle him a few days, right?" He took soot from the pot. Waiting for his mother's approval. Always her acceptance, her absolution.

Molly nodded, she would do anything to empower her baby boy. Watching him disappear into the green flames.


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh, wow, thanks for giving the story a chance by following and favouriting, I'm humbled. Special thanks to the faithfull reviewers who are favouring me with their sweet reviews, you make my day, you really do!_

* * *

 ** _Thanks to Purebloodpony for her support and being an awesome Beta/Alpha. She has updated her Wicked Dreams, be on the lookout for that one, bring your 'big girl pants' as she states_**.

* * *

Ronald stepped out of the floo connection, ruffling his hair. He found his house, eerily quiet. Yes, his house, Hermione was allowed to live here, he permitted her. He expected to find a few lights on and looked down the corridor. It was pitch black. Dread filled him as his eyes caught a slight disturbance. Ronald noticed a picture frame missing. Rose and Hugo's, which angered him beyond any scope of normalcy. He raced up the stairs and looked in on Rollo's room. It appeared ransacked, he then stormed into his and Hermione's marital bedroom. Here, just a minor disturbance had taken place. Ron started to curse, kicking Hermione's vanity. Taking dresses from the closet space, and ripping them apart.

Spittle escaped his mouth and he screams "Hermioneeeee!" He feels his blood begin to boil.

He clasps his ring and starts to murmur an incantation, hissing the words. He knows parseltongue. The room begins to spin around him, and he hisses the incantation again. The moon darkens outside as black clouds pull together, the wind picks up, swirling around the house.

Ron knelt beside his bed and tried hard to calm himself. Coldness surges through the bedroom.

A cloudy figure appears. "What is that beckons me to this world." A dark voice hisses.

"Mione, she took the boy." Ron cries with big sobs. "She took what I agreed to offer."

—

Green flames swept across the fireplace, delivering Hermione and Roland to their destination.

"Hermione, Rollo!" Thorfinn jumped from the couch, taking them both in his big arms, hugging them tightly. "Thank Merlin you're here." He kissed Hermione on her head.

Hermione flinched whenever Thorfinn shows her affection around Rollo, recoiling at his touch. "Thorfinn, please we can't be like this." She cradles Rollo to her chest. "Please, Thorfinn he doesn't understand."

Ellinor stands up, walking over to Hermione, holding her arms out. "Hey big man would you like to have some cocoa, I'm sure Finny has some."

Rollo looks up to his mother, and she lowers him to the floor. She trusts Ellinor. "Go, have some cocoa." She kisses him on his head.

"Oh, my fair girl, I'm so glad you and the nipper made it." He closed his arms around her, taking in her scent, he wanted to cry, but smiles instead closing his eyes as he holds her close. "You have no idea how worried I was."

"You can let go of me now. I'm here." Hermione felt dead tired. This day was exhausting. "Can you show me Rollo and my room, it was an emotionally draining day." Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes, she just couldn't deal with the large blond.

"Yes, I'll take you up." Thorfinn started to lead the way. He could see his sister and what was presumably his boy chatting away in the kitchen. Hermione's behavior troubled him, deciding he would let her lead.

Hermione's eyes followed his, hearing Rollo happily chatting to his aunt, she placed her hand on the stairs.

Thorfinn felt he could only make her feel welcome by showing her, placing his hand on hers and lightly squeezing it.

Hermione pulled her hand from under his. She was in no right frame of mind to show him affection.

Thorfinn showed her, to her and Rollo's room, "Do you want to have the boy in your bed or do I need to transfigure another smaller bed?" The room was big and airy, white plastered, with a whitewash four poster bed, white linen beddings. The room had a small walk-in closet and a bathroom attached.

"I'll have him sleep with me, can you leave me for a minute I want to put his toys on the bed." She sat down on the bed, putting her head in her hands.

Thorfinn left Hermione in the room, making his way down! He had to suppress the urge to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her better. He could feel she wasn't up for it. Instead, he chose to go into the kitchen. A cup of cocoa sounded about right. He could also look at the boy. He felt he would never tire of looking at the blond miracle.

He found a heartwarming picture in his kitchen. His sister and the little boy were playing a game, Ellinor conjured up some exploding snap pieces.

"Hey Finny, look Rollo is good at it, he's a natural." She smiled at the boy stroking his hair as she stood up. "There's something we need to discuss Thorfinn."

She used his full name when she was serious about something.

"I'm worried about Hermione. Finny, I cast some diagnostics on her and Rollo." Hushing her voice as she pulled him into the corridor. "I feel we need to get a curse breaker in."

"You what?! You're not kidding." Her face told him she was anything but.

"I could feel it when we entered their house! They have something weird going on in there. I felt my hairs stand up, it not only entailed the wards that surrounded it. It permeated in everything. They had repellent charms going on, friends and family wouldn't want to stay there any length of time. Their instincts would tell them to stay only short periods of time.

"You didn't tell me this before, because..." He knew the answer before she gave it, she didn't want to freak him out.

Ellinor quirked her brow. They understood each other.

"You can get one in tomorrow? Are they safe until then?" He folded his arms over his chest, looking into the kitchen.

"Yes, they're safe. Hermione's cursed through her ring. Forged by that Italian jeweler, and she can't take it off." Ellinor witnessed how the woman tried to take it off.

"I'm cursed?" Hermione croaked. She overheard what was being said. But she worked for the Department of Mysteries. She researched the very thing she wore. She felt nauseated. The ring was on her damn finger, how could she have not been aware?

"Don't blame yourself, Hermione, we'll get someone in tomorrow. Do you know a person at the department who could help you?" Ellinor asked.

"Yes, Harry he's with the department as an Auror." Hermione's head spun like a thousand kilometers per hour.

" Can you trust him? Will he tell Ronald?" Thorfinn was worried her friend would tell on her. They were all part of this trio thing.

"Yes, I think so... I don't think he'll say anything to Ronald" She was sure Harry would help her, she was cursed wearing an illegal dark object. Hermione wanted to sink to her knees but couldn't. She had a boy to take care of. "I'm taking Rollo up to our room when he has something to eat, do you have some sandwiches." She asked Thorfinn.

He nodded he had.

Rollo finished his meal brushed his teeth, Hermione let him scoot under the duvet. "Mummy, are we having a sleepover?" He said as he closed his eyes.

"Would you mind if we did?" Hermione stroked his hair with her fingers, placing a kiss on his head.

"No, Ellinor is nice and so is the Knight. I'm also a Knight, so we match, huh." He yawned.

"Yes, you're also a Knight," Hermione replied to her sleeping boy. She crawled next to him cocooning him against her front. Keeping him safe her priority, she dreaded Ronald's reaction and that of her two older children, what a fucked up situation.

"I need to go to work Finn, will you be all right?" Ellinor had evening and night shifts this week.

"Yes, We'll send an owl to Potter tomorrow." Thorfinn took a large Ogden finest without ice, dulling his senses.

He watched Ellinor disappear into the flames, and he checked his wards. He used Rowle blood wards. There were a few he trusted, his sister, her husband and his best friend, no one was allowed to come through, the fair Lady and the Nipper were here to stay. No bloody Weasel would come through. He finished his drink, placing his tumbler in the kitchen. Dragging himself up the stairs, he carefully opened the door to his guest bedroom finding Hermione dressed in day clothes, wrapped around her son. Thorfinn found a throw, placing it over them. He then retreated to the corridor and sat outside their room his back to the wall. The room had no floo and placed at the unplottable rear of the house. No one would go past him.

Hermione was wide awake, hearing the door open, she closed her eyes, aware that Thorfinn had entered the room, how he hovered over them, she almost forgot to breathe. Dreading what he was about to do, maybe kiss her or feel her up. He did none of it, and she felt him drape a blanket over her, warming not only her body but most definitely her heart, who would've thought he was nurturing like this. They fucked more than a couple of times and verbally sparred more often than not. She somehow always eluded him, allowing him no room for aftercare. Making sure he couldn't display his consideration, and somehow she could always keep him at bay. Needing for him to stay as a far away as possible.

Hearing the floorboards creak as he exited their space, his footfalls stopped just outside the room. Hermione could hear him take a seat against the wall. Standing guard, that's what he intended, now she sobbed. Crying, for the time lost between them.

—

"Good morning my fair girl." He couldn't call her little witch. It was a sexual thing to him, a little blond head followed her inside the room, he knew well not to have the boy exposed to their debauchery, even when said little boy was the end product of those actions.

"I have some breakfast laid out. Do you want some porridge Little Nipper?" He addressed the little boy.

Rollo nodded eagerly, yes he liked porridge. "Do you have treacle syrup?" His eyes went big as he searched the large kitchen.

"Of course I do, it's my favorite." Merlin this was real right? Thorfinn tried to keep the large grin from his face. He pulled a drawer open. He had one cabinet with three drawers like a modern kitchen should be the canister filled with treacle syrup, he filled two bowls with porridge. Handing one over to Rollo and gave Hermione the treacle.

"No porridge for me?" Hermione questioned him.

"I have a fruit salad I figured you would like that better."

"I do like fruit salad, but a small bowl with porridge wouldn't go amiss."

Hermione drizzled some treacle over Rollo's bowl. He eagerly started filling his mouth with porridge.

They ate their breakfast in silence, each contemplating their thoughts.

A large barn owl pecked at the back door, Thorfinn having built a perch just outside for it to land.

"Ah, the Daily Prophet." Thorfinn opened the window for the owl to come in. It hooted as he tried to take the newspaper. The darn owl never gave up the goods before getting treats. " Nipper fetch the large tin, the bird likes his treats."

Rollo hopped from his seat, skipping towards the large tin placed at the back of the white granite countertop. He reached to get the tin, standing on his toes, a wide grin on his face. "Can I give him his treats?" He hauled the tin from the top, almost letting it drop as the tin was larger than his arms could carry.

"Yes you can, but we'll have to see if Zephyr allows you to handle him." He looked over to Hermione, her nod telling him it was fine with her.

Hermione loved her over-enthusiastic boy. His joy was positively affecting her.

Rollo placed the tin on the floor, lifted the lid and got a few dog biscuit resembling treats.

"Now place them between your thumb and index. Come slowly closer, Zeph needs to take a close look at you. Easy...easy..." He petted the owl.

Rollo came gradually closer, looking between the large owl and Thorfinn.

The bird flapped its large wings, releasing the Prophet, slowly moving his talons sideways as he gently nipped the treat from the young boy's fingers.

"I think he likes you." Thorfinn put a few more treats on a small pottery dish so Zephyr could eat some. "Now wash your hands and finish your breakfast." He scooped the boy up, holding him under his arm, letting the boy wash up.

Rollo giggled as Thorfinn held him awkwardly.

Thorfinn handed the newspaper to Hermione, so he had his hands free.

Hermione cleared the table placing the paper next to her bowl.

Thorfinn and Rollo bantered at the wash basin, Rollo splashed water into Thorfinn's face.

"Oi nipper, not the beard, watch the beard." The big guy roared with laughter, splashing water at the boy.

"Oh, no!" Hermione shouted in horror.

Thorfinn handed the little blond a towel, trying to distract him as he peeked over Hermione's shoulder.

"She didn't." The auburn-haired witch muttered under her breath. Her lace paled considerably as she gaped at the newspaper.

Her and Rollo's face plastered life-sized on the front page. She didn't have to put much effort into reading the headline.

 **'MOTHER OF THREE ABDUCTED HER YOUNGEST BOY FROM GRANDMOTHERS HOME.'**

Molly, what have you done. Hermione tried to keep her composure. "Rollo, would you like to go and play with your toys?"

"Yes mum, I know when I'm not in the loop." Rollo shrugged, leaving the kitchen. "Adults think I'm stupid, but I'm not."

"Rollo young man, come back here," Hermione said sternly, folding the paper so Rollo couldn't see. "Come here give Mummy a hug."

"All right, all right." He came back into the kitchen dragging his feet. Coming over to his mother, he lunged forward, snuggling his head into her lap. "Love you, mummy."

"As I love you more." Hermione hugged him tightly. "Now scoot."

Rollo spied Thorfinn giving him a wink before he darted out of the kitchen.

Thorfinn stood behind Hermione leaning over to get a good view of the paper. Reading aloud, "Molly Weasley contacted our reporter, yesterday evening, decidedly stressed out. Stating Hermione Granger came over to get her and Head Auror Ronald Weasley's son under pretense. Our reporter was shocked to hear that the unstable woman snatched her boy from under the Matriarch's nose. As we all know the stay at home mother works from home part-time for the department of mysteries. She suffered from post natal depression after giving birth to her youngest, having to retreat from public life. Ronald Weasley being the head Auror has had a tough time taking care of his wife while maintaining reigns at his department. He..."

Hermione's shoulders started shaking, she gulped down a hiccup, before starting to laugh uncontrollably.

Thorfinn laughed with her as he relaxed, resting his jaw on her head. "Who wrote this piece anyway." He peered closely. He gasped. "Go figure. It's that nasty hag, Skeeter." He stroked her wild mane, preferring it this way. Less glossed over, more like it had been at Hogwarts. Her demeanor as a whole was more relaxed, now that she was here with need to send Zephyr to Potter. He's your friend isn't he?" Thorfinn sat next to her at the table, he took her hand in his, interlacing his fingers with this. It's a bit confusing, Maybe...

Hermione eased her hand back. "We can't play house like this, I need to explain to Rollo why we're here. And yes sending Harry an owl would be the only option I have now that Molly broadcast her vicious lies."

"I understand the need to keep things simple for Rollo." He did, but having Hermione this close and not being able to touch her drove him barmy. "I'm writing a message for Zeph to take to Potter."

"That's fine Thorfinn. I'm going to sit with Rollo." Hermione retreated. She felt tired, reading the wretched news item took all her energy. Being around Rollo could get some back. Dealing with Thorfinn and his sexually charged energy. She just couldn't. Not that she didn't want to. It took all her willpower not to jump him back in the kitchen, getting lost in coupling with him. It wouldn't be fair on her son, not now, he was confused as it was.

"Merlin be damned," Thorfinn swore in his beard, he sat back in his chair, this proved to be infuriating. He summoned a parchment and quill from a drawer. Started to scribble a note to Harry without revealing Hermione's exact location, the little witch needed to get her version of the tale out. The Weasel not only poisoned her, but he had also obliviated her and put her under some spell making her feel anxious and demure. Merlin be damned.

Rollo stacked some blocks, depicting a roundish castle, he flew a small wizard figurine around it.

"Hey, little Knight." Hermione sat next to him on the rug, stroking his blond hair between her fingers, her little boy smelled so good, she wanted to cuddle him and never let go.

"Mummy are you scared of daddy." He asked as he played on.

"Why do you think I am?" Hermione felt her heart sink, and she dreaded this conversation.

"When daddy wanted me to stay with Nana Molly, you looked like you didn't want to go home with him. So I screamed for you to take me home with you, landing here instead of our house. He tilted his head sideways, looking her straight in her eyes. "I'm five mummy, not stupid."

Hermione couldn't see Thorfinn. As he stood behind the door, stifling his laugh.

"Why are we here? Is Thorfinn going to marry you now?" His big blue eyes set resolute. There was no way for her to play this down.

"No, I think not."

"Why not? Doesn't he like you, because I think he does." He sighed, fidgeting with his toy wizard.

"It takes time to figure out what I want and what he wants and what is the best environment for you." Cicere, why did she have to have such a clever boy? "Do you want me to marry him, you've known him for two days at best."

"I wouldn't mind, we look alike he's a Knight, and I'm a Knight." Rollo shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll see." Hermione kissed her boy's hair.

"Potter agreed to meet you," Thorfinn came into the room. Clutching a parchment in his hand.

"Ah, I knew he would." Hermione stood up taking the letter from Thorfinn. Her eyes flew over the familiar handwriting. Harry was her and Ron's best friend. He favored neither of them in particular over the other.

"We'll have to wait for Ellinor. She'll be asleep until one." Thorfinn glanced over at the young boy playing with his blocks. He was an observant little guy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my goodness I have almost reached a hundred following this story. That is so overwhelming, thank you all for your support. I would like to read what you think about the story and what is coming. Please keep the reviews friendly. I've written about 12 chapters and it isn't ending there so we have some more chapters coming this way. I try to upload every Saturday.**

* * *

 ** _I would like to express my thanks to Purebloodpony she is an awesome Alpha/Beta thank her for encouraging and letting me bounce ideas of, of her. Check her Wicked Dreams._**

 ** _Also if you find anything that needs attributing other than to J.K. Rowling let me know._**

* * *

Hermione stood outside Kings Cross station, she asked Harry to meet up in the middle of the square. It was busy with travellers walking in and exiting the large building. Hermione wanted to make sure no one followed him or him playing a double take on her. She dearly hoped he wasn't but it was a huge risk. She bit her lower lip as she scanned the square for a dark haired be-speckled male, over riding the urge to fidget with her wedding band Thorfinn relayed she should refrain from touching it too much. Thinking back she remembered twisting the thin rose-gold piece whenever she felt nervous. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, her eyes almost frantically scooping the space.

"Hey..." A familiar voice sounded behind her. How did he creep up behind her like that out in the open?

"How did?" She started before she felt his arms around her.

"What happened?" Harry turned her, taking her face in his hands, his eyes filled with concern.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity, Harry wasn't judging her actions, he was genuinely concerned about her well being.

"Where are you staying, how..." He felt he had so many questions.

"I'm taking you to see two friends of mine, please don't judge them, they're only trying to help me." Hermione pleaded, her eyes searched his for comfort.

"You know I think highly of you." The one and only time her judgement failed to live up to her standard being when she married Ron. Harry never understood how she could have chosen a man clearly not suited for her. He loved Ron as a friend, he made mistakes as a boy, but who didn't. He almost startled as a large blond came up to them. "Rowle?" His mouth fell open.

"Harry, Thorfinn will apparate us to his house." Hermione took Harry by his hand, they rounded the corner. "There's a secluded park behind the station, please trust me."

Harry let Hermione lead him the short distance to the secluded area. Sizing up the large blond, walking beside them...Hermione did keep odd company, how did she end up from fleeing Ron to this former Death Eater?

"This way", Thorfinn lead them across the street into some bushes, or so it appeared to be. A narrow path lead them in the small size park, it took them away from the hustle and bustle that was London. "Take my arm." Thorfinn growled.

Harry decided the large man looked concerned rather than malicious, Hermione had this small smile on her lips, she mouthed a please. Harry took a gamble trusting his life to a former badder than thou wizard. He placed his hand on their companion's wrist as he felt the tug under his naval, leading them to destinations unknown, for all he knew, he could land somewhere in the countryside. They landed in a back garden, Harry felt it was the back of an end of terrace house.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Thorfinn chuckled.

Harry was aware there was nothing humble about houses in London. Hermione placed her hand in his, squeezing him gently.

"Uncle Harry!" An enthusiastic voice called out, followed by small feet padding over. Rollo flung himself around Harry's legs. He picked him up, tossing the boy in the air. "Hey little knight." He murmured in the lads hair. He closed his eyes, as he hugged the boy.

"We're staying over, dad is acting a bit weird, have you seen Ellinor, she makes some incredible cocoa." He kept babbling on. Harry looked over kitchen table spotting another blonde, he was somewhat familiar with the younger woman. They interacted professionally, he as an auror,and she healer at the Department of mysteries. Whenever they encountered issues with spell damage and or a dark poisoning accident he consulted with her. Seeing her sitting here at the table comforted him somewhat.

"Hello Auror Potter." She said with revere. To him she was a professional to Rollo she was the lady who made some ass kicking cocoa, funny how roles were taken for granted or assigned.

"Mrs. Ellinor Rowle Nott." Harry acknowledged her.

"Rollo let go of Uncle Harry, we need to discuss grown up things." Hermione told Rollo.

"Yes I know, Rollo is too small to take part, I know, I know." Rollo climbed down from his uncle's arms making his way to the front room, he kept on mumbling disappointment, shaking his head. His little feet carrying him to the front room.

Ellinor asked Harry to sit down at the kitchen table, "Hot cocoa, tea or coffee, something stronger?" She asked their visitor.

"Uh, coffee will be fine if that's all right?" Harry didn't want to impose. He watched Thorfinn sit down, Hermione purposefully sitting next to the darker haired wizard. Tension filled the air as Hermione sighed, her shoulders sagging down.

"You read the papers? Or has Ron reached out to you?" Hermione turned her gaze to his, her dark chocolate eyes filled with worry, unsure if Harry was as unbiased as she thought he was.

"Yeah, spoke to Ron, he flooed over late last night, Ginny and I were about to turn into bed." He remembered how Ron came into their sitting room, disturbing what would've ended in a nice romp on their couch. He started yelling at Harry, telling him Mione had stolen their child, how she had left him.

Ginny tried to calm him down, telling him he should wait until the next day, they would search for her.

"He was quite erratic, he had dark circles under his eyes, his eyes looked like a storm had gathered inside his head, he had this weird vibe around him. We told him to floo over to the Burrow, Molly and Arthur would surely calm him down." Harry took a steaming cup of coffee from Ellinor.

"Well his mother added some more fuel." Thorfinn mumbled under his beard.

"Did you two have a fight of sorts?" Harry looked over to Hermione.

The petite witch shook her head. "No...we...I..." She felt lost for words around her best friend.

"What does Rowle have to do with all this, I never gathered you and him would be chum's." Harry arched his brow. He felt he landed in an alternate universe, He didn't spot the Tardis outside though. There seemed to be some weird connection going on between the burly guy and his friend. "Are you two having an affair, are you shagging him Hermione?" He never talked to her like this but the situation called for this, he couldn't make heads or tales. He saw Ellinor widen her eyes as he said shagged. "Excuse me Mrs Nott."

"I'll let it go, seeing as circumstances are far from normal. Let me explain why Hermione and Roland are here." She would lead this conversation, she and Harry had some formal run ins, she felt he trusted her to shine a light on everything.

Ellinor explained how Hermione ran into Thorfinn whilst she and Roland trick or treated, her fainting. Ellinor taking them in, She didn't tell him she had tended to her after she hit her head on a statue, she knew she and Thorfinn had indeed shagged that one time. Hermione could explain that if she wanted. She told Harry she ran some diagnostics on Hermione discovering some dark spells, pointing at the thin rose gold band around Hermione's ring finger. "She can't remove it."

Harry gasped, he knew all was not well at the Granger Weasley home, but he didn't know it was as bad at this. He internally scolded himself for not confronting Ron. His friend urged him not to intervene when Hermione started working from home or even before that when Hermione gave birth to Roland, telling him she had trouble coping with their youngest son's birth. Attributing her retiring from public life because she suffered from post-natal depression. He and Ginny had their own crisis to plow through, he had not spent as much time with Hermione as he had before. Harry didn't like to go to the Granger Weasley household, the atmosphere was to doom and gloom.

"I must confess I never paid your situation, proper attention." Harry said softly. He hated himself for not asking if she was fine.

"We're asking for an unofficial investigation from your department, Hermione doesn't want to cause commotion, the Weasley's are a prominent family, Molly vented her anger very publicly." Ellinor was adamant.

"I'll contact our Italian liaison, he knows all about Italian magical jewellery." Harry said, he knew it would be a difficult task to lift the spell. What was Ron thinking offering such jewellery to his wife, it was unheard of, he hated confronting his friend, he could fly off the handle with his short temper. "We need to keep the boy out of this, but Ronald has the right to see his son."

"I don't think he has." Thorfinn growled.

"Finn!" Hermione's eyes flew wide open. Her face ashen.

"Why not...?" Harry didn't finish the sentence as he saw anxiety filling his friend's face. He thought about the blond little boy in the other room. Two more blondes sitting in the kitchen. "I see."

This was a bloody awful mess, how Hermione ended up in this with a little boy as proof of what shouldn't have been. Thinking about her betraying Ron with this blond, he really didn't want to picture this. Both men had something in common they were temperamental. He tried to look at Hermione, she kept her head low, she felt shameful he could tell that much. "I don't know if I can protect your name when all this comes out."

"I'm not asking you to do so." Hermione spoke softly, she wanted Rollo and herself safe, having Thorfinn in the equation was something she could not wrap her head around, not for now anyway.

"Is the garden suitable for casting a patronus?" There was no time to waste he felt.

Thorfinn nodded, "I'll walk you out of the door." He wanted to talk to Harry about Hermione.

Outside the building Thorfinn stood with his back to the kitchen, he didn't want Hermione to see him talking to Harry. "Potter, Hermione is in a bad way about all this, she needs her friends, Ron did some bad job putting her under some dark spell, she gets physically sick when anxiety attacks her. Ellinor isn't sure which spells and charms were used."

"Right." Harry held his wand.

"I saw your face when you put two and two together, I get she and Ron were not that thigt or she wouldn't have strained. We have a history you probably don't know about." It wasn't his place, Hermione would probably skin him for this when she was herself again.

"Expecto Patronum!" Think happy thoughts, Harry argued with himself.

Thorfinn watched an enormous stag erupt from Harry's wand. He was impressed, knowing the auror was a powerful wizard, vanquishing Voldemort proved it, he was there at the final battle, but seeing the dark haired wizard cast a rather powerful patronus was awe inspiring.

"Massimo." Harry addressed as his envoy met its destination.

Thorfinn turned around, he saw Hermione standing in the kitchen window. She had her arms wrapped around herself, she looked solemn standing there. Thorfinn wanted to scoop her up and tell her all would be well, he held her gaze. He knew he couldn't make empty promises. He let Harry get on with it.

Hermione rubbed her upper arms she was chilled to the bone, she did catch on to Harry's disappointment earlier on, she lost a friend right then and there. He would feel obliged aiding her, nothing more, probably less.

The ring around her finger feeding her angst, making her feel depressed about acting against her husband, compelling her to counteract her decision.

"Massimo Magica, our expert can take a portkey tomorrow afternoon, he'll meet us at two o'clock at the Department of Mysteries." Harry relayed his conversation.

Thorfinn thanked the other man, he would forever be in the debt of Hermione's famous close friend if he could lift that harrowing spell.

Harry said goodbye to Hermione but not before he had some fun with Rollo, he loved that boy, the youngest in the family. He was such a funny little man.

Ellinor left after Harry, promising she would join them the following day.

Hermione put Rollo to bed early, he was dead tired, playing with Harry, kicking a ball with Thorfinn in the garden.

Hermione came back into the living room, Thorfinn poured her some warm mead. She sat in the corner off the couch as far from Thorfinn as possible, she tucked her feet under her, warming her hands on the stone mug. "He hates me." She said sombre."Harry's face when he realised Roland wasn't Ron's son."

"Maybe, he needs to get used to it." Thorfinn mused, he sat at the edge of the couch, his elbows resting on his knees. He had a dull pain behind his eyes, he hated feeling like he was useless, which he basically was. They had no need for a Death Eater turned sculptor in all of this. What was worse was that he got this nagging feeling Hermione was drifting further away from him, she was sitting right there on his couch. He could lean over and close his lips over hers, nibbling on that magnificent lower lip, pulling it between his teeth, hearing her hiss with pleasure. Her vibe telling him he should stay on his side of the couch or she would break in two. Merlin he hated this.

"I think I should go to bed, thanks again for putting up with us, I'll start looking for a house as soon as possible." She stood up from the couch. Walking behind the couch, she refrained from looking at Thorfinn, her heart broke for him, he tried so hard to appease her.

She placed the stoneware in the kitchen sink, rinsing it. She felt a hard body behind her. Thorfinn crept up behind her.

"You and Rollo, can stay as long as you both need." He whispered in her curls, he liked that smell, her unique Hermione scent. Green apples and jasmine. He placed his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened, he wanted to close his hands around her perky breasts, squeeze her nipples to life, making her moan. He liked that sound.

"I know we can, but it's not fair to Rollo, he can't go from one dad to the next. I know you want to be part of his life, I truly do. But it's him that is important, he's only five. I need to figure out what I want, I've never been on my own, taking care of myself." She hated herself right now, she wanted nothing more than having him inside her, he felt like home, she was home with him.

They stood there for what felt forever, before Hermione shrugged her shoulders, urging him to let her go. Which he did, letting her walk out of his kitchen up to her room. There was nothing he could do now, matters were in her hands. He picked up his mug he wanted to throw it across his kitchen and roar some. He dragged himself up to his room, he stood under the shower for what felt like ages, he washed his hair, letting the foamy soap wash over his face. He placed his hand against the grey slate tiles, he kept his eyes closed, he tried to wash himself into the plumbing. Melting felt like a swell idea. He washed away the soap, rinsing his hair again, he thought about cutting it, it would be so much more manageable, why he kept it this long. He knew why, Hermione told him long ago she liked his long hair. He could make a fresh start showing her he didn't dwell on the past. He brushed his teeth in the shower, towelled himself dry when he stepped from behind the glass partition, his shower was large enough for two, he designed the bathroom himself.

He walked into his large front bed room, it was rather dark, but not dark enough so he could make out the lump in his bed, dark brown curls spread on on the pillow next to his. He neared the bed, pulling the covers aside, Hermione had her hands under her head, her eyes shimmering in the dark, she was wearing this thin silk slip. "This is a very bad idea, you made perfectly clear you can't handle this." His voice croaked.

"I was cold I...I want to be near you." Hermione shivered. "I get these dark dreams, they haunt me I..." Watching Thorfinn lower himself on the bed, his white cotton boxers a stark contrast to his darker torso. His presence a comfort.

"Hermione..." Thorfinn warned her. "You're killing me like this, you can't go on pulling and pushing, you stay right there and I'll sleep here." He was too tired to push her out, to show her to her room, he was exhausted. He turned his back to her, fluffing his pillow, resting his head as he preferred, he closed his eyes. Sleep what he needed, he tried not to toss or turn when it did not come to him. Having the petite witch behind him, his body reacting to her mere vicinity.

Hermione watched Thorfinn's broad shoulders, he was larger than life. She didn't know why she came here, lying in bed with Rollo hearing him slumber peacefully when she felt nothing of the sorts, it made her restless, she tossed, but afraid to wake the little boy. She couldn't deal with his questions, even when her heart ached for this altered reality. She tiptoed over here, hearing Thorfinn taking a shower, she peaked into the shower before she settled into his bed. Cicere and Morgana he was so beautifully sculpted, water running in rivulets down his bare back, she wanted to step into that shower, cling to his wet mountain like statue. Deciding she would wait in his bed. Knowing she rejected him when they were downstairs.

"I can hear you think." Thorfinn sighed. "Please let your mind rest and sleep."

Hermione scooted closer, she rested her cheek against his muscled shoulders, circling her arm around his waist, placing her hand in his abdomen, snuggling close. Her nipples peaked as her front touched his back. She needed him close, he was warming her coldness.

Thorfinn squeezed his eyes shut, having her poking his back with her breasts, making him hard, he wanted to turn around, spread her legs and lower himself inside her, feeling her warmth engulf his length, gazing into those beautiful brown eyes as he rocked her world. He dare not breath. Her hand on his stomach, he placed his left hand over hers interlacing their fingers. Feeling her pads twitch against his skin.

Hermione closed her eyes, resolving in sleeping against his bare back, feeling electricity flow, from his muscles to her fingers, traveling back to her lower regions, her apex smouldering, she rubbed her thighs together, she tried to do it quietly. She rubbed small circles against his v-line. She could hear him hiss softly. Making her nipples harder in the process, they pressed deliciously against the silk slip.

It was hard resisting her lure, but he kept firm, her fingers toying with his more than sensitive part of his body making it damn hard too. He was adamant.

His scent filled her nose, his fresh washed hair, sending this crisp clean smell up her nostrils, she inhaled, nuzzling her nose in his tresses. She adored his long hair, it made him look so ruggedly handsome, he was her warrior. She could not help herself, she pressed a soft kiss on his shoulder, her hand involuntarily went a few millimetres downwards. She felt his hand objecting trying to keep her firmly in place. Her tongue darted out, tracing a particularly delicious muscle down his shoulder.."Mmmmm, you taste so good." She mumbled. He was an addiction, restraining herself difficult. She had to feed on her habit.

"Granger..." He growled. She made it difficult, he wouldn't budge though.

"Finn, she went further down, tracing his spine with her tongue, leaving a trail of saliva behind. She sampled him as she went down to his lower back, she unlaced her fingers, he resisted, but she twisted her fingers until she moved her hand down, cupping his hardened bulge. Yes he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Thorfinn grabbed her hand forcefully as she made it to his cock straining against his boxers. Oh no, you don't. He became angered, she couldn't take advantage of his misbehaving appendix. It had a will off it's own.

"You want me Finn as much as I want your delicious cock inside me, we can warm each other and forget about it in the morning." She murmured as she kissed his right dimple.

Thorfinn turned around, making her squeak, he took her wrists in his hands, moving them over her head. He straddled her hips, keeping his weight from her small hips. "You...are...an...impossible...woman..." He seethed. Her dark eyes shining up to his, there was this hint of mischief, he recognised the girl he adored way back. Yielding not what he intended, her lips looked kissable, her pebbled nipples poking through her thin slip, suckling them wouldn't be a bad thing right?

Before he could decide, she arched her head up to his, pressing a kiss on his mouth.

He couldn't but lean into her, releasing her hands as he followed her head down to the pillow, kissing her back. She pushed her tongue between his lips, reaching up to meet his. Merlin she tasted like spun sugar. He did what came naturally, he brought his hands behind her head, cupping her head in his broad hands, bringing her mouth closer, losing himself in her kiss. Her breasts touching his pecs, feeling her peaks pressing against him, making him moan with want.

Hermione's hands went down to his boxers, hooking her fingers under the elastic waistband, pulling them down. She could feel his knob spring free against her belly, pre cum dripping on her belly button. She pushed him, he was massive but he let her roll them over.

He succumbed, living in the moment, he could deal with the aftershock later, he welcomed her offering.

She was on top, he gave in, her sweet knight between her legs, his blond hair spread behind him, his stubble, five o'clock shadow, making him drool worthy. Hermione lowered her head, pushing her hair to one side, kissing his nipple, swirling her tongue around it, her eyes following his gaze, she sat on his side as she went further down, kissing his abdomen, tracing that hot v-line down towards his fat bulging shorts. She pulled his shorts down further, watching his length sway. Taking it in her hand, retracting his skin, licking his tip. Tasting his essence.

"Oh, fuck." Thorfinn groaned, her mouth around his cock, he wanted to push her head down, hitting the back of her throat would be absolute heaven. His hand crept up her thigh, resting on her bum, stroking her exposed buttock, she was wearing ample cloth, she came here premeditated. His lust overtook him, he couldn't care less now, his hand went between her legs, his fingers massaging her textile covered crotch. She flooded the fabric, he pushed it aside, sliding his fingers along her slit.

Gods, yes, his fingers knew how to work her, she took him deep in her mouth. His fingers found its way inside her, she lowered her bum, pulling him deeper inside her quim. Bliss... she moaned around his length. "Mmmmmm..."

Thorfinn pulled her from his cock, "Come sit on my cock, I won't last this way." He ripped her thong from her delectable arse.

Hermione squatted over him, guiding his cock to her entrance, he glided home.

She hissed as he was deeply lodged inside her.

He could feel her juices covering him, seeing her sit on him, her hands resting on his chest, tears forming in her eyes. She began to weep, her shoulders shook.

He sat up, he pulled her slip over her head. "Don't cry my sweet girl, we'll fix all this." He held her in a tight embrace. Feeling her arms around his neck as she began to rock her hips.

"I want all this to end." She swirled her hips, feeling him hit her womb. Yess, there he was where she wanted him, closer than this would be impossible. Except when he gifted her her little boy. Thinking back on it she was so in love with her unborn child, more than with her other two, who she loved dearly. How she could have thought Rollo was Ron's was beside her. Ron... Ron... oh my Gods, she was cheating on him again...no...she...

Thorfinn felt her freeze up in his arms, he flipped them, he hovered over her. "My fair lady." He whispered as he gave her a deep thrust, bringing her back to him. "Come on girl, come back." He hissed in her ear as he gave her another deep prod. He picked up the pace, cradling her in his arms as he kept on pushing himself deeper inside her.

"Thorfinn!" She came too. She swung her legs behind him, clasping her ankles together, going with his motion.

Thorfinn felt her come back to him, his hips plunging against her core, feeling her warmth flood him as she clamped down on his cock. He couldn't but spill himself inside her. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he climaxed.

Hermione felt his warmth flood her womb, she snapped back as he rocked inside her.

He gave her a few gentle nudges as he spilled his last drop. He moved aside, taking her with him, having her on his chest as he stayed inside her. Brushing her hair from her face, making sure she was still with him. "You gave me a scare, my lovely." He shushed, as he caressed her cheek. Her eyes firmly locked with his.

"I'm here Finn." She reassured him, sweat broke loose, her hair plastered on her head. She felt like she ran a marathon. Her ring felt tight around her finger. Her eyes drooped, sleep, she needed sleep.

Thorfinn felt sticky and wet, their combined juices flooding his legs. He sat up pulling Hermione in his lap, he scooted down from the bed, carrying her bridal style to the shower. He would wash her and himself before they would sleep. She scared him when she froze above him, he was glad she responded when she did. He turned on the tap, holding her close, he sat down in the shower, having her in his lap, she leaned against his chest, she cried again, he comforted him as best as he could. He let their combined fluids and her tears wash down the drain. These wouldn't be the last of her tears, and he would kiss them away if he could, he felt helpless, nothing he could do to comfort her other than holding her close. He uttered a post coitus charm, nothing could come of this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, you light up my day following this story. I have so much fun writing this and are flattered you like it. Oh and reviews make me want to write more but be friendly when you do.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer, I own nothing except for my darling boy Rollo._**

 ** _Thank my Alpha/Beta PurebloodPony for being that, she has another awesome story out Wicked Dreams she posted chapter 3 be sure to head over._**

* * *

"Thorfinn..." a soft boyish voice sounded. "Thorfinn..." Again soft, worried, and a bit agitated.

Thorfinn opened an eye, auburn curls framing a peaceful face, a woman in deep slumber facing him. Merlin above she was so beautiful. Back to that voice. He turned around and groaned his back was killing him. He opened his other eye and got a good view of who stood there in his bedroom door. Rollo held the door handle with his right hand and a sword in his left. "Thorfinn I can't find my mummy." He cocked his head, trying to hold it sideways as Thorfinn held his.

"Uhm, she could have gone downstairs to fix some breakfast." He lied. Telling the boy mummy was in bed with him would be too big a shock. "Could you wait outside for a moment, we'll go find her."

He hated this. He couldn't look at the boy. He was naked as the day he was born and the woman whose body he worshipped lay next to him in the same state of undress. "I have to put some PJs on, and you should put some slippers on." Thorfinn watched the nipper standing there barefooted.

Rollo closed the door behind him. He muttered something about wanting to find his mummy, not liking slippers and telling his sword, he should not have woken up the giant knight.

Thorfinn smiled hearing the boy talk to himself, he was most endearing, not to forget he was his mini-me. "Hermione." He turned around, stroking the auburn curled woman. "Wake up my fair. Rollo is out there looking for you, put a robe on and head down."

Hermione opened her eyes. "Oh Merlin, Rollo." She sat up. Taking in the bedroom she was in, and this wasn't right, this wasn't hers and Rollo's room. She put her hands in front of her eyes, remembering what went on in this room. "We had sex, right?" Yes, it dawned on her, her thighs were aching slightly. Watching Thorfinn retrieve a fresh pair of boxers from a chest, his buttocks were more than delicious.

Thorfinn strolled into his walk-in closet, coming back with a fluffy terry cloth robe. "You'd better put this on, or I'll fuck you happily into the mattress looking as shagged as you are." He said mischievously. He wanted to think back at a happy romp, forgetting her angst.

Handing her his white bathrobe, "I'm heading over to your room to distract the little one." Thorfinn caught a glimpse of her boobs. He was glad she wasn't uptight about her nudity around him. "By the way, he's a fine little man."

"I know." Hermione took his robe from his hands, standing up slipping it around her shoulders, fastening the belt around her waist, they were too big on her frame but utterly soft. She waited for Thorfinn to exit the room, getting the all clear to almost float down the stairs.

Hearing Thorfinn and Rollo banter in her room, Thorfinn tickled him, making him squeal with laughter. She could get used to this, pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she would go house hunting as soon as possible, this wasn't fair on anyone. Maybe she could date Thorfinn, and he could bond with Rollo over time.

They had a lovely breakfast the three of them, they laughed, ate eggs, drank milk, coffee and tea. It wouldn't come closer than utter bliss.

Hermione watched the two blonds laugh as Thorfinn played some silly jokes, taunting the little Warrior, asking him to show him how to wield a sword, "Come young man let's get you dressed for the day. Mummy has to go to a meeting later. Thorfinn and Uncle Harry will come as well."

"I'm not going? I know who will come and look after me, Ellinor! I hope she comes. She can make me hot cocoa."

"I bet you want some... No Ellinor is coming with Mummy as well. Aunty Luna is staying with you. She wants to go Nargle hunting in the back garden." She knew he loved Luna.

"Oh, yes there must be some Nargles out there, squeeee..." Rollo ran up the stairs holding his arms out beside him like wings.

"Nargles?" Thorfinn took a sip of his coffee.

"Don't get me started." Hermione rolled her eyes. Luna was odd, sharp, but utterly endearing.

She stood up wanting to head upstairs to get changed. Thorfinn stood up with her, closing the distance between them, he gave her space while they ate, he laughed with what he assumed was his son. Although he still had no confirmation. He pulled Hermione close, his eyes on hers. "Whatever happens at the Department this afternoon, I will have that pretty backside of yours."

"So you think my arse is pretty now." Hermione placed her arms around his neck, his mischievous blue eyes, sparkling with naughtiness.

"I always thought your arse was pretty." He let his hands creep under her bathrobe, she was bare under the thick cloth, having had no time to put anything else on as he had ripped her thong last evening. Her buttocks in his hands felt like home, and she was so petite he could cup them with his hands. He lifted her up, bringing her legs on either side of his hips.

Lowering his mouth to hers, he could count her freckles. He brushed her lips with his, as he placed Hermione on the table.

Hermione reached up, closing her mouth over his, letting her tongue dart out. His tongue met hers, he deepened the kiss, swirling her muscle with dominance, pulling her closer to him, his hand snuck between them, he pushed his fingers inside her, making her arch her back as he hit her sweet spot. "Damn woman, are you always this wet for me?" He exhaled as his fingers were soaked.

"Mmmm." Hermione sighed, claiming his lips with hers again. He kept on stimulating her, her hand went down his stomach, grabbing onto Thorfinn's massive cock. Her hand, dwarfed by its considerable size. She wanted him inside her, needed to feel him move in her throbbing pussy, she was so close, so close, so..." Stars exploded behind her eyes. Fuck he brought her towards an orgasm. Fuck he was good.

"Mummy, stop snogging Thorfinn and find me some clothes." Rollo yelled from up the stairs. "I'm five not stupid." He squealed.

"Fuck Witch, you are the most delicious woman I ever met." Thorfinn uttered. Damn he would have to take care of his dick in the shower now.

Hermione flushed, she somehow forgot about her little boy.

"Mummy you like Thorfinn don't you, you can kiss him, I don't mind." Rollo said as Hermione came into his room. She was glad he thought kissing was all they did, she felt embarrassed.

"I like him yes." Very much a lot, more than a lot, she couldn't explain it in words.

"Will I see daddy Ron again?" Rollo said as finished putting on his shoes, he knew how to tie his laces, and he enlisted his magic in doing so.

"I think you will. I'm not sure when. Mummy and daddy Ron need to talk about that." He was Rollo's dad as far as the little one was concerned, she wasn't sure how she would let them interact but ignoring Roland wouldn't be fair.

Luna stepped through the floo, wearing a fake snow fox fur, his head biting its tail. Hermione almost laughed, the white blonde became more eccentric over time. She married Ernie Macmillan after the war, and was still a stunning woman, having had four children herself.

"There's my favorite little Niffler," Luna exclaimed stretching her arms for him to fling himself into.

"Auntie Luna!" Rollo screamed, running into her arms. "What's that around your neck?" He asked, looking into dark brown beaded eyes. Luna was wearing a necklace with what looked like brown glassy eyes.

"Oh never mind that, he protects me against those Nargles, we're about to locate in the garden." She giggled as he pushed his nose against hers.

"We're Eskimos." Rollo laughed.

"Mummy, mummy, look auntie Luna is here." He said excitedly. Taking her hand in his as he walked them to the kitchen.

"Hello Hermione, Ellinor, Thorfinn." She said with courtesy.

Hermione stood up and hugged her dear friend, Luna held her more tightly than usual, "You feel different Hermione, I think Thorfinn calms you, your aura is definitely changing." Luna's dreamy eyes were firm all of a sudden, piercing hers.

"Guess he does calm me." Hermione said softly, she didn't want to poke the blond's sense of entitlement.

"We need to go." Ellinor stood up, nodding at Luna as she walked past her.

"Rollo, let's find the Nargles," Luna called to the little blond.

Hermione walked behind Ellinor, Thorfinn followed closely, they scooped powder from the floo pot, uttering their destination, letting green flames whisk them away.

Hermione stepped from the floo, wrapping herself tightly in her dark grey woolen robes, catching looks from Ministry workers as she passed them by. She did miss the bustle that went on here, a few familiar faces looked at her, their eyes taking in her and her companions. Thorfinn walked so close he almost touched her back, providing her a light buzz and comfort. She held her head high, a slight blush on her cheeks.

The trio walked with purpose towards the lifts, Ellinor pressed the button. They waited a few moments.

"Mione!" A shrill voice sounded.

"Oh, here we go..." Hermione felt a tug under her heart. She wanted to dry heave.

"Who are these people?" He sent a dark glance towards both blonds.

"Never you mind Weasel," Thorfinn said gruffly. He so wanted to rip the gingers heart out, take him by his throat and lift him from the ground. He couldn't help it. He was seething inside.

"Mione, we need to discuss this like grown ups." Ronald tried to take her by her elbow, earning himself a tight grip around his wrist.

Thorfinn ground his teeth."You're not touching the lady." He wanted to pulverize the Aurors wrist.

"Let go of me, you oaf!" Ron snarled. "Are you banging my wife now? Rowle!" He almost shouted, looking around seeing if they had an audience.

"Finn let him go he's not worth your effort." Hermione stepped into the lift, followed by Ellinor.

Thorfinn eyed the red-haired wizard up and down, letting him go slowly, contempt dripping from his eyes.

Ron watched them from the atrium, Hermione looked poised, her hair in a neat roll, dark grey robes, she wore this woolen dress with a large belt around her waist, she had donned high heeled boots, the pair he despised. Buying them against his explicit wishes, she looked hot wearing them.

Thorfinn smirked as he entered the carriage, a sly smile on his lips as his eyes rested on Ron's wife, there was nothing to guess about what he felt for the woman.

Ron's blood boiled. She again flaunted a lover in front of him, she was is how was it that she did not get that? She could run, but certainly not hide, he made sure she never could.

"Don't taunt him like that. There's no telling what he'll do to retaliate." Hermione sighed, her ring throbbed on her finger. It burned her.

"When he stays clear." Thorfinn stood behind her again, his hand resting on her hip. He would deck the insane bastard if need be, one step closer and he gladly would. He waited for Ron to give him a reason.

"Hermione is right that man has a seriously troubled look," Ellinor warned him. She strode from the lift as it opened, trying not to feel the heated glance her brother had for his mistress, she wasn't mistaken that the other woman was anything less, she had never witnessed her brother act this way around other women as he did with Hermione.

The Department of Mysteries was still a solemn place as dark artefacts were still under scrutiny. The dark green tiles felt ominous.

The little group entered Harry's large office as they were shown in by his junior staff member. A smallish framed wizard sat in a large winged chair. Hermione guessed he was Massimo Magica.

"Hermione this is Mr. Magica. Massimo this is Mrs. Granger- Weasley, and Mr. Rowle. And you've met Mrs. Rowle- Nott, before I believe?" Harry showed them their seats.

"Call me Hermione please."

"Likewise I'm Massimo." He refrained from shaking her hand as he glanced up at her protector. "Mr. Rowle?" He offered his hand, which the regal blond took heartily.

Whoever assisted his lady out of her predicament was owed more than a handshake.

"We can skip formality and cut to the chase," Massimo argued, "Can I take a look at your hand, maybe you can refrain from touching me, my rosewood and dragon heartstring will detect what's going on."

He stood in front of Hermione, pointing his wand at her hand. He narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the rose gold band. "It is an Italian enchanted piece of jewelry." He uttered his spell, waving his wand ornately:"tenebris voluerit revelare"

"Ouch!" Hermione tried to shake her ring from her finger it stung like hell. "Get it off!" She whimpered. Thorfinn came to her side quickly.

"Don't!" The Italian warned him. "Stay back... we...". He pinched the bridge off his nose. He mumbled to himself. "Yes, I can see what's going on here." He looked up, a smile on his face. "It's intricate."

"Can you remove it?" Hermione had a twisted look on her face. She could still feel the pain.

"It is possible, but we have a slight problem on our hands. Can I talk to the Lady in private? Maybe Mrs. Rowle Nott can stay?"

Thorfinn looked perplexed. He felt bad about leaving his woman in there. She was that and more.

"Come on Thorfinn, Ellinor will look after her." Harry gestured the large blond towards the door.

As the door shut behind the pair, Massimo gestured for Hermione to sit down on the leather captioned sofa.

Hermione did as he suggested albeit reluctantly.

"Ellinor you're a Healer, what is your take on what is causing this?" The Italian jewelry expert asked for her opinion.

"Hermione has been poisoned for a couple of years as well as being under the influence of a dark spell caused by the ring."

"Do you think the poison has left her system." The man asked as he sat back down in his chair.

"Yes, she had a few days to flush it out, and her anxiety levels have reduced," Ellinor stated her observations with interest to what Massimo discovered.

"You're also bound to a Medical Oath are you not?" Massimo inquired, a large crease appeared above his brows, he looked worrisome.

"Yes, Hermione is my patient now." Ellinor was puzzled about his question.

"You see I can remove the ring, which is good news, but there is a catch..." He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, pointing his fingers under his chin.

"And that would be?" Hermione wanted the damn thing gone from her finger, like right now. "Massimo take it off, whatever it costs." She tried not to sound too desperate.

"I'm not sure you want to damage your baby," Massimo answered.

"My what?! I'm not..." Hermione was flabbergasted, she couldn't be, why and when?

"When did you have sex, Hermione?" Ellinor, asked calmly, this was her patient, not her brother's girlfriend.

"We...I...uhm, last night..." This wasn't happening, Hermione was fanatically thinking back. Oh, my Gods, it was not Ronald's was it? "Can you tell when it happened, this cannot be Ron's. I don't want it to be..."

"I can tell when you conceived." Her brother couldn't keep it in his pants for just one moment. What an utter mess, "Come and sit back. Level your breath, can you do that?" She asked Hermione.

"I think so..." Hermione breathed in and out. She could do this.

Ellinor cast the detection charm. Her wand glowed sending information to her hand. "It's indeed early gestation, but you are pregnant, twenty-four hours at the most. Congratulations." She gave Hermione's hand a tight squeeze.

"I hate to tell you this but removing the ring can cause a miscarriage, it's that powerful." Massimo sighed.

"I want to carry it as long as I possibly can. Hermione knew what she wanted. Now that she was sure it was Thorfinn's, "I don't want him to know though, Nori." She called the younger blonde with by her nickname, appealing to her softer self.

"Hermione he deserves to know." Ellinor hated to have to lie to her elder sibling. He would be overjoyed.

"I want us to establish a normal relationship, and there is Rollo to consider as well." Yes, he too wasn't to know.

"The ring is a fertility enhancer. You never conceived with your husband?"

"Yes I have two older children with him, but my youngest is also Thorfinn's." She dare not look at Ellinor. She had two children with Ron and another with Thorfinn, and now she was pregnant again, she was a loose woman right. Two out of wedlock and two within.

"I'm thinking out loud, why would your husband enforce a fertility ring with such dark magic on you when you have two children by him?"

"He always wanted a large family like his parents, our eldest took some effort, and he wanted more, we entered into a fertility rite. As he assured me I had trouble conceiving." She shifted in her seat. "I had sex with Thorfinn the afternoon before. I vehemently believed I remained infertile until the rite. When Rollo was born he put me under another spell, persuading me into believing Rollo was his." A tear dripped down from her cheek. "I'm so sorry..."

"I'll leave it up to you to decide what to tell or not. But removing the ring without damaging your fetus is near to impossible."

Hermione contemplated her actions. "Ehm, Ellinor, do you think Theo is available to assist me in getting a divorce?"

"I'll floo call him and ask him if he can free up time." Ellinor rushed towards the floo.

She came back a few moments later, "He told me he could be here in half an hour."

"Fine, I also want to press charges against Ronald for using Dark Magic against me."

"I'll get Cho Chang-Pucy." Ellinor got busy. She liked putting things into motion.

"You have to call it health issues which need to be investigated, I have to digest all of this news before I can handle Thorfinn." Hermione braced herself, as Harry and Thorfinn entered the room.

Thorfinn headed over taking Hermione in his arms, "Well?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for reviewing and following. Fanfiction didn't send me notifications of the reviews but I love them. I get that you think Hermione is weak, but remember her magic is restraint as is her mind. All will become more clearer I promise, pinky swear. Look I'm updating on my Birthday it's my present to you all.😘**_

 _ **Thank my lovely Beta/Alpha Purebloodpony for her contribution, we are so the Twisted Sisters we have fun Thinking out wicked things, any mistakes you may find are on me as I added and changed after she got her magic wand out and helped me.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: My pretty boy Rollo is mine anything else is on J.K. Rowling, and or others let me knkw if you recognise anything.**_

* * *

 _'He comes to the bed of the Queen, whom he adores and before whom he kneels, holding her more dear than the relic of any saint. And the Queen extends her arms to him and, embracing him, presses him tightly against her bosom, drawing him into the bed beside her and showing him every possible satisfaction; her love and her heart go out to him._

 _It is love that prompts her to treat him so; and if she feels great love for him, he feels a hundred thousand times as much for her._

 _For there is no love at all in other hearts compared with what there is in his; in his heart love was so completely embodied that it was niggardly toward all other hearts. Now Lancelot possesses all he wants, when the Queen voluntarily seeks his company and love, and when he holds her in his arms, and she holds him in hers. Their sport is so agreeable and sweet, as they kiss and fondle each other, that in truth such a marvellous joy comes over them as was never heard or known._

 _But their joy will not be revealed by me, for in a story, it's not our story must not speak. That night Lancelot's joy and pleasure were very great. But, to his sorrow, day comes when he must leave his mistress' side. It cost him such pain to leave her that he suffered a real martyr's agony. His heart now stays where the Queen remains; he has not the power to lead it away, for it finds such pleasure in the Queen that it has no desire to leave her: so his body goes, and his heart remains'_

 _Excerpt:F our Arthurian Romances_

 _active 12th century de Troyes Chrétien,_

* * *

Mordred's Bastion sat embedded against the black granite of the mountain, its foreboding shadows, sinister and ominous...it was clearly erected to rule the lands. Mordred himself a formidable noble, or would be king if he had his way. Not so much today, trouble loomed ahead, an army was nearing.

Hermione was glued to the pages of her book.

"Mordred!" A voice boomed through the halls. "Give up the Queen, and maybe we'll spare you ...and your castle." Sir Lancelot boomed.

"You can't send me away." Her voice pleads with him. "Let me stay! I will be a good wife to you." Sobbing, she'd spent twelve months in captivity awarding him, two sons. Kneeling before him, flinging herself against his boots. He couldn't possibly let her go, forcing her to abandon her boys. It was what she dreaded most.

"You heard what the man said. He wants you, and in return, our castles will be spared, our sons will be safe."

"No, please, I need to take care of them they are mine." They were three months old, and she was still nursing them.

"You'll leave them here. And you'll keep quiet about them, or they'll be killed. You know this is true." His eyes turned dark.

Her rationality told her he was right, her mother's heart argued profusely. In the end, reason won. Arthur wouldn't give up until he had her returned to him.

"I'm Lancelot... I'll to escort you back to our Lord the King." The blond bearded knight said as he took her hand. He placed her to sit in front of him on his horse. His blue eyes were so handsome, his smile genuine, his heart warmed hers, he almost made her forget her sons.

It took three days to return her to her husband. He looked after her at night, guarding her with his life. She stayed inside his tent, filled with furs to keep them warm at night. Becoming her knight in shining armor, her confidant, inevitable intimacy grew over time. Guinevere only felt safe when he was around her, Arthur was a total stranger to her, making her leave her two beautiful boys, whom he had no knowledge of.

She had a dramatic love affair with Lancelot, who in turn was seduced by a sorceress taking polyjuice depicting the Queen. She gave him his son Galahad, ensuring the magical lineage.

Guinevere's heart is broken, she'll never see her illegitimate sons again.

"My fair girl. What are you reading, you look flustered." Thorfinn sniggered. She looked so pretty all worked up.

"Thorfinn, please go away, I'm reading, someone might see you." Hermione looked around the library, Madam Pince could hear them and if she could so could anyone. Her voice went hoarse, and her eyes darted around, she wanted to make sure no one saw them talking. Gods she didn't want him around her he was a potential death eater. He was one of the sacred twenty-eight. "Please leave, I don't want anyone to catch you with me."

That and the book was filled with sexual content, making her feel all achy. She wanted to sneak the book out with her so she could read it in the privacy of her bed. Words could get her off when boys could stay miles away.

"You're ashamed of me, my fair girl." He saw her big brown eyes widen.

"No, I'm most definitely not ashamed." She would never be ashamed of him. He was the one she wanted. Him, even when his allegiances were pledged to a disgusting Lord. A Lord who wanted Muggle-borns and her best friend slaughtered. The blonds blue eyes pained as she tried to shush him, she felt terrible.

Hermione closed her book, placing her hands over it, folklore mixed with romance, reading it made her blush. Thorfinn was catching her in the act. "I like to read that's all."

Thorfinn sat down next to her. The library was always empty on a Saturday night. It was highly unlikely anyone would stumble upon them. "What are you reading, a potion book, charms. Sex Magic?" He wanted to antagonize her. She was so quickly flustered.

"No, most certainly not, what do you think I..." her words cut off as his lips touched hers, warm, softer than she thought they would be.

He broke the kiss before he went too far, before he deepened it, the brief moment his lips touched hers were magical, making his heart leap.

"I...uhm...why...?" She stuttered, he pulled back to soon, She wasn't done feeling him. He sent a jolt through her body. She wanted him closer when she knew she ought to.

"What are you reading. You were deeply animated, and you're breathing, well was enticing, to say the least." He took her hand in his as he moved yet again closer. His thumb caressing her thumb, his pad exploring her cold digit.

Hermione pulled her hand back. He sent even more electricity through her body. She sat back. "I, ... It's nothing important." She couldn't tell him that she tracked her lineage back to an important royal forefather. "Now if you will excuse me, my bed awaits me." She picked the book up, holding it against her chest, she pushed past him. She had naughty thoughts just now. The need to make herself scarce eminent.

Thorfinn leaned back swinging his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He kissed the girl, she had such enticing lips, watching her read and squirm in her seat. Knowing perfectly well what went on between her thighs, he made it his business to know. Girls her age reading and masturbating well. Good to know she wasn't the ice queen everyone thought she was. That red oaf hanging around her had no idea she was a hot little number.

He watched her stride away briskly, underneath those unbecoming black robes, a fine piece of arse was hidden, he was sure about that. He would own it he'd make sure of that, even now, when she was a flustered fourth year and he a boisterous sixth.

OoO

Thorfinn sat outside Harry's office, waiting for Hermione. Magica and Ellinor were examining her. Thinking about her before all this shit made him calmer. She was a beautiful girl when he kissed her back then, and she was an even more poised and beautiful woman now. He clenched his teeth before, seeing the weasel git. Merlin, the ginger had no idea how much he wanted to punch his smug face. He had his fists balled resting on his legs.

Harry glanced over at Thorfinn. The warrior, sitting white-knuckled and grinding his teeth. Ronald should be wary, running into this big guy could cost him a front tooth and or a broken nose. "They're taking long enough." He sighed, looking at his wristwatch. He loved the Muggle device.

"Yes, they are." Thorfinn un-clenched his fists. He hated waiting. He was a restless guy at heart.

"Mr. Potter, Thorfinn." You can both come in now. We're done." Ellinor invited both men inside.

Hermione sat on the couch. Her face was composed. Thorfinn couldn't tell if they had succeeded or not. He saw her fidget with the ring, and he wanted to combust. The wretched thing was still around her finger. "No luck then?" He sat next to her, taking her hand in his rubbing her thumb with his. He brought her fingers to his lips and gently kissed her hand. Her eyes were a million miles away.

"No, Mr. Maggica needs to investigate some more before he can lift the curse, it's a complicated enchantment." She hated to lie, her mind was made up though, He was not to know about her predicament, she needed time to digest this, being pregnant

not knowing if she wanted to keep it, was she ready to start a family with him, it was too much to wrap her head around.

"Ellinor?" Thorfinn checked with his younger sibling.

She equally avoided his eyes. "It will take awhile before we can take the ring off." She wasn't lying technically. She hated this. She had to be a professional healer in this she took an oath.

"Ellinor, can I see Theodore, I want him to file a divorce." Hermione stood up, straightened her robes, took her bag from the floor. She held her arms under her robes. A distance between her and Thorfinn would be a good thing.

"I'll ask him if he can come over this evening." Ellinor had to go to work tonight, working nights half the time, she and her husband didn't see much of each other.

"That would be nice." Hermione walked out the door, not waiting for Thorfinn.

He strode out of the office, following her into the corridor. Taking her by the shoulder, making her face him. "What's wrong?" He pursued her eyes, again she didn't meet his gaze. She bit her lower lip as her eyes became wet.

"I can't talk about it, not now. Give me some space." She held her elbows.

"Sure, I'll take the nipper out to play." Thorfinn didn't want to pressure her.

"Thanks he'll love that." Hermione wanted to scream at him tell him she was expecting. But it was too early. She couldn't possibly tell him, and she had to find out who she was as a person, her own person.

Hermione went to the elevator deep in thought. She stepped inside as the carriage opened, pressed the button, stepping back as the gate closed. Her thoughts wandered, she didn't notice who got in until it was too late.

"So there you are whore!" He pressed the stop button between two floors. Ron came over, he stalked towards her, scowling, he placed his hand beside her head, leaning in, "Your knight in shining armour left you then? He came to his senses, seeing how filthy you are, spreading your legs for anyone who comes sniffing...Huh? ...Fucking cunt! Taking my boy, you'll be sorry that you did." He fumed. Spittle left his mouth.

"Get away Ronald." Hermione looked defiantly up to her former husband. She held only contempt for him.

"I should put my cock in your cunt and set you straight!... Maybe I still could." He placed his other hand next to the other side. His nose almost touched hers. His blue eyes pierced hers, "Hmmmm,... You stink! Mr. Death Eater was in your pussy when?... You didn't wash after? ...Does he ask his Death Eater friends over and have them take you, I bet he does. Do you like that, 'Mione?!... Do you like being used like some piece of fuck meat?" He snorted as he looked down at her. He leaned over his lips near her ear. "If you ask nicely I'll take you back." His breath caressed her ear.

"Get off me, you repugnant man." Hermione placed her hands against his chest, pointing her wand at his ribs. "Get the fuck away or 'I'll Crucio you, no matter the consequences." She fumed. She had enough of his antics. She held him at wand point as she made her way to the button, pressing it to set the carriage in motion.

Luckily the cubicle came to life again, carrying them to their destination. Hermione didn't leave him unattended for a minute. Her wand never wavering from it's target. All the while contemplating where he had lost the plot. He was a good man once, and he cared for Rollo, he was an excellent dad to Rose and Hugo. Nothing resembling the fuming man he was right now. Yes, he could talk dirty to her in the bedroom but nothing like this maliciousness he sampled her with a few moments ago. She took a deep breath as she looked at him, dark circles beneath his bright blue eyes.

The elevator stopped, the trellis opened to a large blond head. "Hermione are you alright?"

Thorfinn muttered.

"Yes I'm fine, nothing I can't handle. Why..." Are you here she wanted to ask him. Ron cut her off as he stomped past her. Pushing her against Thorfinn.

"Fucking slag." He hissed at her as he tried to get into the atrium.

Thorfinn's arms shot out, grabbing the fuming redhead by his arm.

"Come again?" Thorfinn swung the other man around to face him. "Say that again, and I will break your balls."

Ron wasn't impressed. His grey Auror uniform gave him more confidence than wisdom. "I bet you can't wait to get her back and fuck her brains out, well I hope she doesn't lie there as unresponsive as she was with me. You're more than welcome to her."

'Bam!' A fist met with a nose. Hermione heard the bone crunch as Thorfinn punched Ron's face.

"Thorfinn stop that!" Hermione pulled his arm.

"Good one Rowle, thanks a bunch." Ronald sneered, blood staining his teeth. He smiled, breaking into laughter. "Very nice, let's just see what happens next…., huh?!" Ronald laughed as he walked towards another wizard who just passed by, complaining and pointing at Thorfinn, asking him if he witnessed the altercation. The Ministry worker took a good look at Hermione and Thorfinn and shook his head. No he had not seen what transpired.

"Well that went well." Hermione stood there her arms raised. "Thank you ever so much, my Knight, in shining armour." She was so angry with the tall blond.

"He ticked me off big time." Bloody woman, he couldn't stand the sight of the ginger, calling her names no less.

"I can stand up for myself, you boorish, you self-serving, you..." He cut her off by kissing her. She swooned as his lips touched hers. Everyone would see him kissing her. She flung her arms around his neck. He was home to her. His temperamental presence, lulling her into safety. She pushed him gently away. "Don't ever do that again." Resting her forehead against his, her amber eyes shooting fire at his blues.

"What, I should refrain from kissing you, my fair I can't promise such a thing." He grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously, biting his lower lip as he took her in. Merlin, she was such a saucy little thing when angered, he wanted to apparate them and have his wicked way with her, which in turn would vex her. Gods, he could get hard for her anytime. "Come luv, let's get out of here."

After she and Thorfinn returned to the house, he took Rollo to a playground nearby leaving her to her thoughts.

Hermione flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron, when she exited the building she pulled her hood over her head, she did not need to run into anyone familiar. She made her way through the bustling street, avoiding contact with other shoppers, keeping her head down. Stopping at a small shop, she stared intently at the display behind the window, before entering the premises.

This was her only option.

"Hello, Ms. how may I assist you?" A smallish older looking witch asked invitingly.

"Do you have a small house in the Southbank. Preferably near some good Muggle schools?" Hermione asked as she lowered her hood.

"Let me get some portfolios! Mrs. Granger-Weasley." The woman said with some surprise in her voice. She hated how she had vowed to keep client confidence because this was a great news scoop.

Hermione watched as surprise made way for some contempt, this was how it was going to be when the Wizarding World became aware of her and Ronald's impending divorce. She wanted to groan deeply, but sat down with poise, holding her chin up.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I try and update every Saturday, so if you missed last weeks maybe you should head over to chapter 9. Oh and reviews do make me want to write more so give us a shout._**

* * *

 **Thanks to Purebloodpony for being my awesome Alpha and Beta. She makes me want to be a better writer. We have fun triggering plunnies. Her Fieldmaster update should be soon, if you haven't read it head over. Bring the big girl pants as she reminds us.**

* * *

J.K. Rowling is queen. Rollo is my baby.

* * *

It was one of those dreary winter days in London, snow loomed ahead but wasn't falling.

Thorfinn groaned, a dull pain behind his eyes slicing like a knife. He could stay in bed. With nothing and no one waiting for him to rise. His life had gone from ecstatic to pear-shaped. He had done so well up until a few weeks back. The recovery from being an incarcerated Death Eater to a respected artist and being a father. The best part thus far was finding his long-lost love another level of being happy to this...

Utter and complete emptiness, he turned around, cradling his pillow, pulling it over his head. He wanted to muffle the outside world. He could wallow like this, smelling her in his bed as her scent lingered, their combined essence remained.

OoO

A week back.

"We need to talk while Rollo is sleeping," Hermione said when she came back from her stroll.

The way she spoke her resolved tone foreboding disquietness.

They had a nice quiet meal the three of them, Rollo again made his day when he told Hermione how Thorfinn had thrown him up in the air and caught him at the playground. Climbing a tree in the park and watching the squirrels collect nuts. He had never seen the little critters do it; it wasn't the big grey American squirrels, which invaded Hyde Park, but the sleek reds. The way the boy gestured and his eyes shining with delight as he told his mother about his adventure.

The boy kicked a fuss when Hermione announced they were moving into their new home. He wasn't happy about that, and he moaned he had found a new friend, a knight like him. It was unfair, and mummy was a spoilsport.

Hermione looked like she had to swallow bile, which she maybe did. She looked green around the gills the entire week until she left. Having not eaten much, picking at her food, losing some weight. Thorfinn could see she wasn't herself; she had not much energy dealing with Rollo.

0o0

Hermione flooed over to her new house, arranging to meet someone who would wallpaper and brought furniture in.

Thorfinn offered to redecorate as he had done for Ellinor. Hermione wasn't having it, and she didn't want to impose, as she put it. Which was total bollocks he would gladly help her with her home, hell it was the least he could do? Make himself useful, have a purpose.

Theodore came over to Thorfinn's asking her all sorts of questions to prepare for her upcoming divorce, several evenings in a row to finalize his briefing. He left them to talk particulars. It was Hermione's to deal with finalizing the divorce.

Hermione wasn't done with Ronald; it seemed he had rights to Rollo being the father the boy had known for the past five years, in British Wizarding Law that's what counted, it wasn't the Weasels right but the boys.

It seemed Theodore had access to some ancient Wizarding family tree scrolls, revealing Hermione's true heritage, it showed some more disturbing information, which Hermione didn't bring forward, but distressed her considerably. As Theo left the house, Hermione sat down with Thorfinn. The meeting for her briefing was draining. Being done with Ronald would have been better, dealing with this mess drained her emotionally.

So much went through her brain. Hermione clammed up, and she drifted away from him. Thorfinn sat next to her, wanting to take the pain away, and make it all better.

"Thorfinn, no please don't press the issue any further," Her eyes teared up. She pushed them back as soon as they presented themselves, "I have stumbled upon some heritage concerning my mother's family ancestry."

That was all she divulged she carefully alluded what was bugging her because this wasn't what caused her agony. Thorfinn could read her eyes, and she was by no means a stranger to him. Far from it, he spent too much time observing her when they were in Hogwarts. He could tell when she was in pain, lied or was happy without overly displaying said emotions.

"Hermione you don't need to carry this alone, talk to me." He kissed her fingers gently, he felt her tug her fingers, without much force, "You can confide in me, get it off your chest."

"Finn please don't make this more difficult." She gasped as he sucked her middle finger into his mouth, he gave a soft hum around her finger, swirling his tongue around her digit. Her eyes darkened as he let his tip move down the side of her finger. Encompassing her wrist between his fingers. His eyes scrutinizing hers to see if he overstepped her border, she bit her lower lip, so no, she delighted having his tongue showing her what it was capable of.

"Thorfinn, I..." She pleaded, without much effort.

"You're leaving tomorrow,...Let's have this out; we're not breaking up, right? You want some space?" He absolved his ministrations, he wanted to show her how much he needed her, and would put his hunger for her to the foreground, he was a man for fuck's sake, not a machine. She swanned into his life, not without leaving how much he craved her. He moved over to her lips, brushing them against his as he cupped her head, her curls were coming back as her hair outgrew her straightened long bob. He liked them wild. He kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Finn..." She huskily whispered, her eyes hooded as her hands rested on his chest, fisting his shirt, pulling him closer to her.

He pushed her sideways on the couch, pressing his mouth against hers, invading her warmth. Swirling his tongue like he had her finger mere moments ago. He placed his legs beside her hips, hovering over her. Her hand went south cupping his length. Merlin, she rolled his balls between her fingers. Thorfinn moved his mouth over her jaw, nipping her throat, trailing his tongue towards her ear, nibbling at her lobe. Enticing a soft moan from her mouth, as she grabbed his dick firmly through the fabric of his jogging pants. Who knew growing up a Pureblood they could be so comfortable and handy.

Thorfinn, kissed her throat, he wasn't gentle as he made his way down, losing her hand on his cock, she was so much shorter than him. He sucked at her collarbone, and he would be juvenile about it leaving a mark there, grinning as he sampled her creamy skin.

Hermione sucked her breath as he drew her flood to the surface arching her back. Her hands went to his shirt, lifting it up and over his head. She placed her hands on his ribcage, tracing his muscled abdomen downwards.

Thorfinn lowered his head, biting her woolen clad breast, eliciting a moan. He discarded her jumper, leaving her in her bra. He admired her breast they were seizable considering her frame. He could never pay them enough attention. He pulled a cup down, exposing her pink nipple. "So beautiful." He murmured before enclosing her taut pebble in his mouth. Hermione squirmed below him. He knew he made her so much more wanton when he paid her proper attention. Was it him or was she more sensitive as he suckled her? She squirmed more, squishing her legs together.

"Oh, yes, Thorfinn like that." She moaned softly, fisting her hands into his hair, fingernails scraping his scalp.

His hands went behind her back unclasping her bra, and he pulled her bra away from her form, displaying her offering, trailing his tongue to her other mound, landing the tip of his tongue on her peak. She groaned again as he sucked her aroused fleshy nerve into his mouth. His thumb was caressing her other, rubbing it softly. Somehow he massaged her to her first wave. Thorfinn grinned as he heard her elicit a whimper as she went limp beneath him. Looking up at her as her eyes stared ahead, glazed over, skin flushed pink. He recognized his handy work.

He gave her no reprieve kissing her soft mounds, and kept up the torture, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs, her breasts felt fuller, but he could feel her ribs as he moved lower.

Discarding his thoughts as his brain made the connection, he was deeply in lust with her skin. Her release sent his nose signals he couldn't ignore. "You smell so nice." He murmured against her belly, making his way down towards her pelvis, and unbuttoning her jeans.

He loved it when she wore sleek dresses, as they accentuated her femininity. But he admired her arse when wearing trousers like these.

Moving lower, kissing her mons, peeling her jeans from her hips, and taking her knickers along. Thorfinn sat back as he pulled her trousers from her legs. Kissing the inside of her knees, laving hot kisses on the inside of her thighs, leading him to her apex, she was sopping as he pushed a finger inside her, she came again as he hooked his finger, she tried to push her thighs together.

"Nuh-uh." He smiled pushing her knees wide, he went straight for her pulsating pussy, lapping up her juices, delving in with his tongue. He loved eating her out; this was still not about her, he wanted to remember how she felt, tasted, smelled. He needed it for him when she was gone.

"Finn, enough, I can't, please, no more..." She arched her back as he sucked her little fleshy pearl. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuuuuck." She wailed. Gods she was so sensitive now, she got horny when pregnant. She almost told him, but her lust took over. "Need you inside." She wailed instead. "Please fuck me, Finn, I want you close." She panted as she keened.

Thorfinn dropped his jogging trousers, tossed his shirt and aligned himself with her, guiding himself towards her warm center, pushing slowly inside her sweet puss, "Fuck yeah, baby, you're so hot." He murmured, kissing her deeply. His eyes locked with hers, her eyes showing her emotion, confused, lusty, caring, "Lock your ankles above my arse," He asked her, his voice hoarse.

Hermione did as he asked her, she was mesmerized by his deep blue pools, he was concerned, curious and deeply enthralled by her. It made her feel stupid and selfish, needing him to let her go, which she hated, she wanted to stay here, hip locked like this buried deep inside her. No one or nothing existed beyond this realm. But reality dawned on her; there were others to consider. Thorfinn picked her up staying buried inside her as he stood up, sitting down again, she straddled across his lap.

"Set the pace my sweet, ride me, let me see how much you want this." He licked her breast, her throat, he pulled her flush against him, feeling her breasts wobble against his pecs. Bliss. Life couldn't be more uncomplicated than this.

Hermione moved over his cock, adding more friction, resting her hands on his shoulders, leaning back as she admired his naked torso. Gods he was so fit, and he was all hers. Developed abs, broad shoulders, her buttocks moving over his well sculpted upper legs. Reveling in how she rode him. He was nothing like lithe Ron, nothing. He let her seek her pleasure, and she came three times already.

Her body rubbing his, her juices covering his length, dribbling down his leg, showing him her appreciation, watching her breasts sway, nibbling her lower lip. Fuck woman, you have ruined me for others. He felt the tension building in his lower abdomen. "I'm coming, babe." He groaned.

Hermione bounced harder, adding more friction, her movement frenzied, she was determined they should come together.

"Oh, fuck yeah." Thorfinn emptied himself inside her. He squeezed his buttocks as he shot his semen.

Her puss contacted, milking him to the last drop, she collapsed against his chest, placing a soft kiss on his pec. She wanted to tell him she loved him but left it hanging. She was leaving tomorrow, and wouldn't kick him like this. He deserved better; someone not as broken.

He stood up, lifting her with him, and walked her up the stairs to his bedroom, conjuring their combined clothes up the stairs. No need to have them scattered across the living room.

They had another slow session as they woke up the next morning, snug beneath the bed covers.

She left with Rollo first thing that morning. Thorfinn hoped he could have breakfast with them, banter a bit with Rollo. He liked to see the little nipper smile, and it made his day. Hermione said it would be best if they had breakfast in their new home. She didn't tell him she couldn't deal with the emotional goodbye if they had time to say a proper goodbye.

He dozed off again. He was dead tired, not from having sex, because Hermione woke him in the night, begging for more. Insatiable, that little thing. No his heart broke when Rollo waved goodbye, asking him if they could climb a tree later.

Thorfinn promised him that he would come and get him in the near future. No, he didn't cry, he didn't scream, he sank into a deep sleep. Fuck he hated her, and he loved her, he was so alone...

0o0

"Is this your idea of a joke." Ron scoffed, tossing the divorce papers on the table. His eyes were aflame, shaming the fireball-dragon his brother loved so much.

Hermione observed her soon to be ex-husband. He had a nasty temper she was well aware of, knowing him the better part of her life. She knew all about his tantrums. How she put up with them puzzled her. She did know why, her children, she wanted a stable home, and it was easier staying with him. Knowing what he could be like was safe, predictable even. She was a master at adjusting. However giving up her personality to accommodate wasn't, telling herself she was wise, she knew better.

What was done was done, moving on to a new phase being on her own, finding what she wanted from life with Rollo and Rose and Hugo at Hogwarts. She sent them an owl and talked to them over the floo a couple of times. She would be meeting Rose and Hugo at Hogsmeade, as McGonagall had allowed her children a pass to see her.

"Would you please keep yourself from displaying so much emotion. As you are well aware of why my client wants herself separated from this marriage." Theodore looked at his nails.

The man was such a brute. He looked at his polished shoes, Ronald Weasley could easily have been something he stepped into, in the streets coming over here. Crushing the man like a beetle under his shoe would be so gratifying. He couldn't stand the man. How on earth an intelligent woman, like Hermione, was, settled for anyone like him was beside him. Not that Thorfinn was any better. Bless his wife for having a brother who resembled none of her finer qualities. One didn't choose their family, did they? The man hid his intellect very well, behind all that obstreperousness.

"Am I boring you?" Ronald said interrupting Theodore Nott's musings. "You have to adjust the part where I can see Rollo once a month. "I have legal rights... Oh, I know I checked them, it says I can see the boy as much as I like. They call it shared custody."

Hermione tried not to gasp, he was joking, right? She held her jaw locked, Theodore argued she should refrain from talking directly to him, allowing him no fuel whatsoever.

"It's the child's right." Theodore quipped, shining his fingernails against his jacket. His tone calm.

"What?"

"It's the child's fucking right." Theo gritted his teeth.

Well, there goes civility, Hermione thought. She kept her eyes straight ahead as she had done the entire time. She wilfully avoided looking at Ronald. He simply wasn't the boy he used to be. Her ring was almost cutting into her blood supply in her finger; she ruefully tried to twist the ring around her finger.

"I want compensation." Ronald sneered.

"You want what?" Hermione couldn't help herself, what did the loathsome bastard say.

"I want compensation, she left me to fuck another wizard, she and that Rowle bloke, she fucked him, I want damages for my son and me. She lived with that fucker, placing our son in a sinful environment. I want money and lots of it before I sign any papers." There he said it he was so pleased with himself.

"My client will do no such thing, and maybe we should elaborate on that ring you placed on her finger. The very ring she can't remove because it's charmed with a dark spell."

Theo sat ramrod stiff in his chair as he addressed the ginger. "Not only will you sign those papers, but you will also be glad she's not pressing charges on behalf of that sorry arse of yours. You will sign, and you will have the enchantment removed." Theo was adamant he got his view across. Gods above he hated the red Weasel. What man gave his wife knowingly such a cursed artifact. Maybe he would press charges when this was all over. Damn fucker.

"Fine, but I know she has slept around before," Ron fumed.

"Excuse me?" Oh, this was good, he opened the door.

"The slut slept around before," Ronald repeated.

"Oh, and what gave you the impression that she did?" Theo welcomed this.

"Take a good look at our youngest and tell me you can't see who he resembles," Ron taunted.

"You tell me," Theo goaded. Ron walked right into the trap.

"That Rowle bloke, she must've slept with him six years ago, like she did back at Hogwarts... She was fooling around with him back then, spreading her legs every opportunity presented to her. Her mattress was always soaked... they shagged like bunnies. She was only sixteen then. Or were you even younger." Ronald was on a roll.

Hermione swallowed, staring right at the judge who presided the divorce.

"So if she did? Why marry her?"

"Well look at her, she's ugly, her former lover sent to Azkaban. I felt sorry for her and being a part of the World famous trio made her damn attractive, it did wonders for my Auror career."

"So do you know for a fact that Roland isn't yours?" Theo felt sorry for Hermione the woman was a beautiful witch, being belittled by the Weasel git was so beneath her, she had more class in her pinky than he could even touch.

"Not for a fact no," Ron answered. "I get to see Rollo once a week, and I'll sign! I'm the father he knows. I have invested emotionally in the boy," That and he wanted to hurt Hermione every chance he got.

"That does seem fair to me," The judge decided. "You'll have the curse removed, or I will haul you into jail for associating with dark artifacts," Parvati ruled her judgment. When did he turn into this ugly monster? She felt so sorry for Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya Dutch here, this is one of my favourite chapters. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it. Oh and take a itsy bitsy time to teview, it does make my writers heart beat faster.**

* * *

 ** _Thank Purebloodpony for being my awesome Beta, be sure to check her Fieldmaster chapter 14 which will be published this weekend._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is by our queen J.K. Rowling or somebody else if so and not attributed correctly let me know._**

* * *

"Are you up for some mischief?" He wasn't bored per se. Thorfinn could watch her read and scribble all day long. The way she scrunched her nose, the small crease above her eyebrow when she read something particularly difficult. Getting her in trouble was so much more exciting, seeing her flustered when she did something naughty made him hard, he liked getting hard when she was the cause.

"Finn, I'm trying to get this transfiguration essay done." She huffed, flipping another page. Merlin, distracting much?

"Which isn't due for another fortnight." He rested his head on his arm as he lay in front of her book. His finger went to her arm, tracing no particular pattern. Her skin felt good. He liked having contact with her. Her frizzy hair almost crackled when she huffed vexedly. He knew he ticked her off, fully aware she couldn't concentrate when he was around. There was so much fun to be had.

Hermione peered across the table at the large blond Slytherin. Thorfinn was so captivating. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief. She was sure he had something wicked in mind. Hard to resist his temptation, when she really ought to be working. He knew she liked to tick the boxes, getting an assignment, her will to get it done with as soon as it landed in her satchel. Thorfinn had started to grow out his hair, the dark blond locks curled around his shoulders, and the five o clock shadow he was sporting gave him a brawny unkempt sexy look. Merlin, she needed to concentrate, his finger on her arm distracting as hell. The way he said mischief, the way it rolled off his tongue. Pushing all the right buttons.

"Finn...please...remove...your...hand..." She lazily stated. Her brain short-circuited. How was it that boys always distracted her, she was a good girl, she did her homework, paid attention in class, she wasn't the prettiest witch on the block. Yet, Harry and Ron had a knack for landing her in trouble, and this blond in front of her with his distractingly imposing figure, muscles, brawn and very tantalizing blue eyes.

"Nuh, uh..." His voice husky, he tilted his head, lips pouting. His blues locked with her browns, igniting that spark that always lingered between them.

"I don't want to get in trouble." Hermione sighed. Getting into mischief with him would surely land her where she ought not to be. How did he just flip her stomach, making her crave to be naughty, he made her feel sexy, no one ever made her feel like this.

Worry crept into her deep brown eyes, her teeth nibbling her bottom lip. Thorfinn could practically see her brain spinning, contemplating if she should follow him. Reminding him of that first time he saw her, the night the sorting hat put her in her house.

Her freckles stood out from under the headpiece, biting that lower lip as it thought about

where to put her. Her fierce eyes as she walked towards her clan with pride, sending daggers towards the Malfoy spawn, she didn't see him sitting opposite Draco straight in his line of sight, he saw her all right. He fell for her right then and there."You're my fair lady you have always been. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Planting a kiss on her hand. Coercion wasn't what he was after.

A fair Lady who gets into trouble, by her knight she thought, he had that uncanny ability like her two other friends. Those that needed her assistance, but he got her into roguery because it was fun and she liked fun with him, he made her feel alive, he united the worst and best of her.

"You say trouble I say brazen. Baby, I love getting in a tight spot, especially with your hot arse." He could practically taste her eagerness. It was as sweet as it was sexy. She had exuberance in abundance when in a pickle, that's why those other two arsewipes had her on a string. She was too hot not to.

"Finn." She hissed, scanning the area, she liked getting into badassery with him, but she needed it not advertised. She registered Theodore Nott sitting close by moments ago. Luckily he had moved from the spot she last saw him. He must've gone for a book. Theo was always reading about law and such.

"Okay fine, I'll take the bait, but only to get you away from here." Playing it down like this providing her with the excuse to tag along with him, which excited her beyond words. Certain parts of her body enjoyed playing hooky with the tall blond. She felt all giddy and minxy, correct that! He made her feel like that.

"Wait I'll stow my satchel where I can find it later." She did have her favorite quill in her bag, no need to get it wrecked when running. She held her wand in her hand. "Where too?"

Her breath became labored, she flushed as Thorfinn took her hand in his as he crept behind a few stacks of books. He placed his fingers against his lips, telling her to be very still. His eyes turned dark blue, and he pulled her closer to his back. "Do you see the Nott boy?" He pointed towards the row close to where they had sat moments ago.

Hermione peered were his wand was pointing, she saw a darker blond boy, creeping towards their empty chairs.

"He was spying. I could almost feel his eyes glued to us. He left his desk to get a better look," Thorfinn whispered. "See, he is gawking behind your table...and...Oh darn we're not there anymore." Thorfinn chuckled. "We should make it so that he will never bother us again."

Thorfinn eyes shone with mischief. He wanted to get to the fucker for another reason, which he would not allude to now. "Here throw these stinking pellets, and I'll cast an appropriate hex." He handed Hermione a small pouch.

"Are you sure?" Hermione didn't want to desecrate her sanctum.

"I'm...very...sure..." Thorfinn said heatedly. He was enjoying this too much. "On my mark...one...two...three..." He gave her the cue to throw the pellets. "Engorgio Skullus." He pointed his wand as he cast the incantation.

As the stinking pellets landed, the library instantly filled with a hideous odor. Hermione and Thorfinn escaped the area, fleeing as other students exited the room. They ran all the way out of the castle, making their way towards the lake. Thorfinn never let go of her hand as they ran. His fingers felt electrical, pulsating, adding to her building exhilaration. The grassy knoll, fortunately, was dry, enabling them not to topple over. Thorfinn's long legs were providing them momentum. Hermione felt like she had grown a pair of wings, she despised flying, Thorfinn holding her hand however made her love it instead.

As they reached the shore they found shelter behind a large rock, they both stood there panting, trying to catch their breath. Their eyes met, and they buckled over with laughter.

"Why did you enlarge his skull, it is bound to be painful." Hermione's eyes grew wide thinking about it.

Thorfinn caught her lapel, pulling her closer. He lowered his head. His breath still labored from running, being a Slytherin beater did not prepare him for running, towing a damsel in his wake. "His head is large as it it is, I thought it was a salient detail and very befitting of his nature. Mr Slytherin first in everything in his year."

"I'm first in anything as well, but I don't see you enlarging my head." She shot him daggers.

"No, but you're not ogling my kid sister." Thorfinn glared back.

"Oh..." Hermione almost laughed.

"Yes...oh..." Thorfinn rumbled with laughter, flipping their stance, pushing Hermione against the boulder. He gazed down at a shocked darker haired girl. Her lips so kissable, something he had not sampled yet. He revered her too much.

"Hexing a possible suitor is fine. But pushing a girl, near your sister's age, against a rock is fine then?" Hermione questioned his double morals standard.

"Uh, huh..." He murmured. "Because I know where I stand with you, you are my fair Lady."

"I'm barely fifteen Finn... I..." He stopped her, lowering his face, brushing his lips against hers. He knew he shouldn't. She was such a pure little thing. Surprising him, she pulled him firmly against her. She didn't part her lips. He dared...swiping his tongue between the seam of her lips. She could answer his plea or leave it at that.

Hermione pulled him tighter, feeling his hard chest against her, placing her arms around his neck, bringing him securely where he should be. She had never kissed a boy before, and she didn't know what to do. She'd seen couples lip locked previously, she knew about tongues and such, but she was still unsure how to proceed. That was until she felt his tongue move against the seams of her lips she tried to remember how to breathe, her brain short-circuited. Oh yes opening her mouth would be a good idea...and oh, his tongue was in her mouth instead, oh gods, oh gods, oooooh, she let her tongue meet his tentatively, she could try to...her heart raced, overwhelming her senses.

Thorfinn opened his eyes as she met his tongue. Her eyes were shut tightly. He wanted to chuckle. Her face was so adorably innocent, her tongue sweeter than sin. He swirled his tongue around hers, stroking hers carefully, scaring her was low on his agenda, relishing this ranking it.

His scruff tickled her nose, and his tongue was soft, mesmerizing, it felt like licking an ice cream, sweeter and so much hotter. Warming her inside, never in her wildest dreams would it be like this magical buzz ringing in her ears.

Thorfinn, pulled back, he would have delighted in prolonging their snogging, but his chivalry got the better of him. "My fair girl you indulge me." He murmured.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up as his eyes showed something she ought not to know being fifteen.

Thorfinn hugged her as he didn't know what to do.

"I liked it." She felt brazen enough to tell him how she felt. It was something she would definitely want to repeat with him.

"I'm glad my fair Lady, so did I." Snogging this petite girl felt like the best thing he had ever done. Shagging failed in comparison. He could never touch another girl again without feeling guilty.

"You got together when he screwed with my Theo's head?" Ellinor sighed, she took a large gulp of her tea.

"I guess we did. No one knew of course. Didn't Theo tattle on Thorfinn?" Hermione placed her hand on her belly. Saying his name made her feel guilty. Hermione wanted someone to share her story with, leaving out the juicy bits of course. She figured Ellinor didn't want to be privy about her and Finn's shenanigans.

"He told me." Ellinor looked at the other witch she saw the other place her hand protectively on her belly.

"He must've been so angry. Weren't you?" Hermione watched the blonde frown her brow.

"I was, and so was he, he had severe headaches. It took him three years to find a cure." He would flinch once in a while.

"He must have known I had a hand in it." Gods she felt bad knowing he had suffered.

"I guess he would. But to ease your mind, he wasn't asked to join Voldemort because he suffered dreadful headaches, absolving him from taking part. Which between you and me he is so grateful for. He hated seeing Draco and his mark, knowing very well Draco never wanted it."

"Goodness, that is a blessing in disguise." She still felt remorseful. Knowing she and Thorfinn had caused some adverse reactions. Next time she saw Theo, she would somehow apologize.

"How are you feeling?" Ellinor, the healer, came out again.

"I get sick in the morning, I take my morning sickness potion and carry on." Hermione sighed, she could see pain shining through Ellinor's professional armor.

"Anything else, your ring, is it bothering you much?"

"No, I'm fine, as long as I stay away from the Weasley's and Thorfinn." Yes, Ginny caused her some distress, Weasley blood did that to her.

"Why Thorfinn?" , Ellinor could make sense of the Weasley blood causing her to feel conflicted, triggering the ring.

"Because he makes me feel good." Without divulging the specifics. The way he looked at her, ready to jump her bones, even when they were in a crowded room, making her feel special, sexy saucy, wanton. Merlin her hormones flared up again. Nori looked at her funny. She did a bad job hiding how she felt about the blondes brother.

"I see..." Hermione's face turned a nice shade of pink, displaying what and how she felt about her older brother. Shame really, they were such a nice couple. She rooted for them, she really did.

"Uhm...I have some news myself..." Ellinor bit her lip. "Uhm, well Theo and I are expecting a little one of our own." She almost couldn't finish her sentence as Hermione jumped from her seat, hugging the petite blonde.

"That's so marvelous, oh it really is." Hermione cried fat tears. She was happy, for Ellinor and Theo both.

"Does Thorfinn know?"

"Yes he does, he was elated, to put it mildly... He practically squished Theo to death."

"Theo is a fine bloke, tell him to cut his hours, he works too much as it is." Hermione poured Ellinor and herself some more tea.

"You know how he is." Ellinor knew Theo would find it difficult to cut down on his work. "At least they have me off the night shifts." She would see Theo at night when they both came home from work. She loved him so much having his child would compliment what they felt for each other.

"I hope that it is all that Thorfinn did to him." Hermione looked over the rim of her mug to Ellinor. He was so protective of his sister.

"Me too..." She and Theo were together since she was thirteen and he fifteen, they went through it all together, he declared his undying love for her the moment they became a couple. And Thorfinn had glared at her beau ever since, knowing full well he must have threatened to kill him and hide his body if anything bad happened to her. Theo did not waver, continuing to stand by her. Thorfinn threatened and bullied him but he did not falter. Ellinor punched Thorfinn in the ribs as often as she could, giving her boyfriend grief was not something she put up with. Her being in Ravenclaw while the boys inhabited Slytherin didn't make it much easier.

0o0

"I'm glad she's gone from your life." Laura gushed, kissing Ronald's pec. Ron had his arms behind his head, laying there as his bit on the side was treating him like he ought to be. King Weasley like he pictured when he watched himself in the Mirror of Erised. Hermione never treated him like he deserved.

"I'm so...happy...we...can finally..." She moved under the covers as she kept on kissing his stomach, reaching down, taking him in her mouth.

"You and me both." Ron placed his hands behind his head, closing his eyes, Merlin he liked how she went down on him, swirling her tongue around. "Oh holy, fuck yeah..." Having Laura in his bed rather than having to shag her in random spots was so gratifying. She knew how to work her mouth in and out off the office. She completed his forms for him when he came back from field duty. He'd been fucking her for the last five years. Finding out Rollo wasn't his made him angry. The resentment for Hermione having another's seed in her belly. Ron went out and found a very willing Hufflepuff.

"Yeah, go on swallow." He ordered the dainty thing, watching her above the covers, wiping that bit off cum from the corner of her mouth so fine.

"You will tell Harry and Ginny about us, won't you?" She pouted. Being his bit on the side pained her, but he was so glorious in bed. She wanted to show him off, telling the world they belonged together, no more sneaking around.

"We will be patient. I have some unfinished business, but I promise as soon as it's done. Until then, you can come here every night... We'll have some private fun... You would love that wouldn't you?"

Ronald turned her around, having her face the pillow, he pulled her hips up, massaged his dick to life, he loved that potion making him hard instantly. He pushed into her backside in one swift motion. He was careful not to go near her pussy. They could have offspring when he was finished with Hermione. As for them not having kids wasn't on him. Laura muffling her scream in the pillow didn't bother him, it was what he was owed. He was Ronald Weasley be damned. Harry would have gotten nowhere if it wasn't for him saving his arse from that ice cold water.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya all. Thanks for following and favouriting. I hate to beg but reviews get my creative juices flowing. Drop us a word if you can.**

* * *

 **Thank my good friend Purebloodpony for being an amazing Alpha and Beta, she really worked hard to make this readable. Head over to her Fieldmaster and Wicked Dreams stories. You'll never be the same, I promise.**

 **Muhaha *laughs sinistly***

 **Anything you might find amiss is always on me.**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling rules the Harry Potter Kingdom**

* * *

Thorfinn made his way down the corridor towards the drawing room. Peering inside to find Hermione...resting her back against the armrest, pillows stuffed behind her back. She had her feet on the sofa, her knees up as she read a book. Her long dark auburn curls framing her exquisite face, a small frown above her eyes showing she was engrossed in her book.

Darn, she wore his favorite soft grey sweater, it slid down baring her slender shoulder, he felt something harden below his waist, Thorfinn held his groan.

"I've made tea." he said as he walked inside their informal room, one of many inside Rowle Manor, she preferred this to the other rooms, she decorated this, a large sofa set in front of the fireplace.

"Mmmm, nice..." She answered without looking up, twirling a curl around her finger.

Thorfinn placed the mug on the coffee table. He stood behind Hermione, trying to read what got her so enthralled, which was not difficult as she was easily swayed by any book. He peered down, finding the swell of her breasts moving up and down as she inhaled and exhaled. He gave it no second thought as his hand slipped behind her cashmere sweater, damn that skin felt soft, he found her flesh peaking against his hand. He rolled her nipple between his fingers.

Hermione forgot her book, leaning her head back against his chest, pulling his head down to hers, she opened her mouth as his lips brushed against hers.

He smiled against her lips feeling her tongue dart out, desperate to meet his. He smiled some more, teasing her felt so good. He opened his mouth for her.

Hermione wasn't having any of his teasing, biting his lower lip aggravatingly.

Thorfinn groaned, he liked her feistiness, no he craved it. It made him harder. Still, he opened his mouth letting her roam his. He kept on massaging her pert nipple.

Hermione broke from their kiss biting her lower lip. "Damn Finn, stop it Rollo can walk in on us."

He didn't cease his ministration just yet! "Mmmm I guess he could do that. But you can explain to him why his daddy cannot let his mummy walk around without a bra and wearing...this saucy sweater." He retrieved his hand from her clothes picking up her book. "Lancelot and Guinevere?"

"Yes well, I need my knight seeing as you turned into a perv."

"Never said I was a knight... certainly not when you walk around like a saucy bombshell." He placed a kiss on her nose.

"Oh, Finn, you know when I get pregnant I can't stand bras they itch... Deal with it because you're going to find me without one until my breasts get too heavy."

"Yeah, yeah blame it on our little girl." He moved back to her mouth, plundering her hot cavity as his hand went back into her sweater, he moved further down, resting his hand on her belly, which had not grown that much, early days and all that. Filling him with pride, he did it once more. He got her knocked up again. He went further south, dipping behind her knickers, placing his fingers on her little bundle.

"Mummy, Daddy, are you cuddling again?" Rollo showed his head around the door frame.

Thorfinn moved his hand up in a flash. Licking his fingers as Rollo came bolting inside the room. "Will you read me a story, mummy?" He chimed.

"Yes, go get your book." Hermione laughed. It was music to his ears, he knew he would get scolded for giving her pleasure whilst their boy roamed the house. He could not stop himself. Luckily Rollo didn't catch his daddy with his hand in is mothers knickers. He could not help giving her a wicked grin, she had to know how much she turned him on. It wasn't his fault really. Hermione crooked her finger, see, she dared him to come back.

Thorfinn hunched over her, catching her lips, briefly stroked her tongue before lying down on the sofa placing his head in her lap, he was close to his second child, kissing her belly.

Rollo came back into the room, jumping on his stomach, handing his mother the book. He lay down resting his head on Thorfinn's chest.

Hermione started to read, adding all the funny voices. Lulling Thorfinn to sleep, his finger caressing his boy's scalp. Life was good and getting better...

"Thorfinn! You lazy git, get down here." A thunderous voice pulling him from his sleep. It was the dream that haunted his mind, living the family life he wanted. Hermione and Rollo in his house and another on the way.

"Antonin! You utter blockhead." He knew more expletives but being barely wake caused his brain to function without much creativity.

"Get your lazy arse down here." Antonin smiled. It had been too long since he came down this way. He glanced around the living room. Nothing changed much it was minimalistic white, white furniture, flooring, like he remembered it, save... Something caught his eye on the mantel. Antonin arched his brow, taking the said item from the white marble, perusing its content.

He heard the shower overhead, it had been a while since his last visit, allowing him time to scour the living room.

"Hey, dunderhead." Thorfinn smiled as he walked into his living room. Halting as he saw what Antonin held in his hand.

"Well, well...who was a busy boy then?" Antonin chuckled, placing the picture frame with a smiling Hermione and Roland on the mantel.

"Yes, I guess I was." Thorfinn walked over, taking the frame from its place, sitting down and ruffling his wet hair. Thorfinn jumped in the shower for a minute to wash away his dream and take care of his morning wood.

Antonin regarded his friend, noticing something had changed his brawny self. He was always this melancholic skirt chasing never finding peace wingman. This Thorfinn, who he had not seen for over three months seemed at peace. Fuck, what had happened?

"What's this?... I leave you for say, three months and you have a portrait of Granger and some little kid. Who if I'm not mistaken looks a lot like you..."

"Long story mate..." Thorfinn set the frame on his coffee table. "I need to have some breakfast do you care for a fry up? There's a café down the road that does a decent one. You can tell me why you're here."

Two steaming plates with bangers, beans, eggs, fried tomatoes and a portobello found their ways to their table. Thorfinn liked the quaint Muggle place. It reminded him of that fortunate day he and Hermione found each other again.

"What brings you to London?" Thorfinn was adamant Tonin would go first.

"Can't really tell…. Some new assignment which as you know remains a secret." Antonin, cut his sausage in two, plopping the half in his mouth and gave Thorfinn this you know-how-it-is-look.

Between the two of them, it was neither said but left in the middle whether or not Antonin was an Unspeakable, taking the vow allowing him no say in the matter.

"Oh yes, you are the most secretive mate one could have." Thorfinn scolded. They were friends all the way back when he and Antonin went after the Golden.

"So you and the illustrious Granger, huh?!" Antonin gave his friend a dark look, knowing full well the blond fancied the pants out of the bushy haired witch.

Thorfinn almost lost his appetite thinking about Hermione and Rollo. "Yeah, me and the little one. Don't know the finer details but she and I had a passionate midday romp a couple a years ago, resulting in the nipper. She thought he was the Weasel's," Thorfinn's jaw clenched at the thought of the ginger git, "He had her under some kind of spell convincing her the boy was his. He also took her spirit from her." Which made Thorfinn grind his teeth. When he got his hands on that red fucker he would crush him. He contemplated having the man's head under his hammer in the workshop, which would land him in Azkaban, but one could fantasize, right?

"Sounds like dark magic. The wanker is not incarcerated?" Antonin wondered why that was.

Dark magic was strictly prohibited and used only as a means to an end. Practiced in the safe environment that was the Department of mysteries, where it was that he Dolohov came into the equation, with his ability to create spells as he had done before. Hurting the Granger girl but not killing her absolved him from inhabiting Azkaban. Yet there were strict stipulations of his release, his wand was governed, tracked and checked, not like he had any inclination in being the bad guy ever again, Astoria made sure he stayed on the straight and narrow. Their little boy and girl were his life.

"No not yet, there are some issues that need to be resolved. The case has not been concluded, Hermione is also divorcing the wanker."

"Which she should." Antonin looked at his friend. He was well aware he loved the woman, always had, this fact had landed them in trouble more than once. The café debacle being one of them. The blond's infatuation allowed her to flee and landed them both at the wrath of Voldemort. "She was always your Achilles heel." His eyes darkened thinking back.

"She is." Thorfinn flashed his smile. She is and always will be if he had any say in it.

"That café back then, you made sure we were the trackers assigned to find their arses." Antonin wasn't born yesterday. He and Thorfinn were friends when working for Voldy. Hermione spotting them at the Muggle premise wasn't by accident, he found out later. Voldemort Crucio'd their behinds. Letting them know they failed big time. He hated Thorfinn for letting them fail.

The operation should have gone smoothly, somehow Thorfinn gave her a heads up alerting her to trouble as they entered the premise. Hermione overpowered them, stunned them and petrified them, for a short time span. Thorfinn's allegiance was to her. The spitfire girl had no business inside the blond's head. It was simply too dangerous.

"Voldemort couldn't have her and her friends, and I just couldn't,... even if it would have killed me trying to prevent it." Finn stared into his mug. He nearly had gotten himself killed for it.

Voldemort wasn't pleased, to put it mildly. And he had put Antonin in the middle of it. The darker haired man was a favored tracker within the realms of the Dark Lord but not so much after failing yet again. The Ministry, being the first hit and miss.

"Yes, well, gone are those days." Antonin shuddered, always chilled to the bone. Being in Azkaban and then somehow exonerated after the master's demise, he knew who was responsible for that. The same one who was responsible for Thorfinn's lesser charges, and introducing him to his current employers.

"Fortunately yes, leaving us with post-war shit." He saw Hermione fight at Hogwarts and after, when Harry defeated the Lord, it was a mess. One big fucking mess. Not referring to the castle, but finding out she married the Weasel. Why would she have gone and tied the knot with him? Thorfinn knew why his sorry arse was flung into Azkaban. Hermione was emotionally unstable, trying to get some normalcy in her life, running to the one she should have never turned to. The war did mess up minds, souls, and bodies. The golden trio as they were referred to, Potter the Grand King and his two sidekicks.

"I have to go." Antonin wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah right." Thorfinn. "Don't be a stranger." He could do with a friend. He startled as his phone buzzed inside his trousers pocket. He still had to get used to the mobile device. Hermione insisted he should carry one. He watched the screen light up as a message came through. He needed to pick up Roland from the nursery, Hermione had to meet someone. "I have to pick up the boy this afternoon."

"That's good, huh?!" Antonin watched the gloom disappear from his best mates face. He clearly adored the blond little boy.

"I'm taking him out to play." Climb a tree or play in a sandbox, whatever, he would get to see the little nipper.

"I'm out of here. We'll catch up later yeah?" The darker haired wizard donned his long, sheepskin coat. He was always cold. Unlike the blond who could walk outside when it was freezing in nothing but jeans and a white tee.

Antonin walked out of the café, located a small park nearby, found a few bushes and apparated towards the ministry. His new assignment was waiting for him.

Antonin always disillusioned himself a bit. There were wizards and witches who were opposed to him being around the ministry. Not that he could blame them. He wouldn't have let him in either. Putting a charm on his face allowed him to blend in and appear as another passerby. At least that's what others were let to believe when passing him, just another nameless face. Making his way to an office located deep within the Ministry of Secrets and Mysteries, Antonin knocked on the door.

.

"Come in." A voice told him he came to the right place.

"Potter." He nodded at the bespeckled man sitting on his desk. Antonin took a short peek, telling him there were two more inside the room.

"I'll be damned." He whistled between his teeth. "Nori." Thorfinn's kid sister and...: "Granger?" Well, well, things got interesting very quickly, he wondered if Thorfinn was aware. He might be as he would be picking up his son from school.

"Antonin." Ellinor addressed him. "This must look weird to you."

"Oh, I don't know, I just had breakfast with Thor." He was away for a few months and not only had he seen Grangers photo on the mantelpiece accompanied by a little blond boy but found himself in a room with Potter, Thor's sister and said Auburn haired woman.

"Maybe, take a seat and let us explain." Ellinor gestured towards a chair next to Harry's office furniture.

"Don't mind if I do." Hermione's dark brown eyes pierced his. Her perfectly penciled red lips pursed together. The woman was a beautiful picture. Her long lost youthful face made for a slightly sophisticated elegantly sculpted visage.

Hermione watched Antonin with mixed feelings. The rugged darker man seemed not to have aged much, although his sharp features showing a softer expression than he sported before. She could still feel his spell as it impacted her rib cage all that time ago. The sting had worn off, but the trauma it left, ingrained itself in her body's memory.

Antonin saw the woman's face shift slightly, a small crease above her brow telling him she relived the pain. A pain he once inflicted. He was a mercenary back then, ruthless and stupid. Flinging his signature spell towards a young girl,"I'm sorry for hurting you." He felt he should apologise.

"That's quite all right," Hermione spoke softly. Antonin was here to help her. The transgression not forgotten, but she could maybe forgive him if he could come to her aid. Perhaps then he could redeem himself.

"Mr. Dolohov, Ms. Granger finds herself in a sensitive situation," Harry spoke with authority. He hated how Hermione was caught up in something she could help. She was the bookish know it all but somehow failed to resolve her issue. "Hermione has been surrounded by dark magic, against her will. Her husband Ronald Weasley seems to have gifted her with Italian enchanted jewelry, and he has control over her emotions."

Hermione held out her hand, showing him the rose-colored ring. Antonin could feel the magic surrounding it. Having been exposed to true evil at great lengths of times. He knew of several Deities who worked through these kinds of precious materials. The cursed ring could be related to several of them. He could see a dark cloud form around her hand. Antonin didn't reach out , but kept his hand to himself, "I have a somewhat indelicate question."

"If you must." Hermione sat back, straightening her skirt.

"How do you feel about sex?" Hermione's face paled and reddened at the same time.

"Uhm, what?" Hermione tried to sink away into the soft sofa.

"Sex, how do you feel about it?" He knew she wouldn't be too pleased answering that one with her best friend and her lover's sister in the same room. "Maybe we could discuss this without your male friend."

"Harry knows everything." Hermione gritted her teeth. "Nori is a Healer so she ..."

"Is also your lover's sister." Antonin leaned back, clasping his hands together, twiddling his thumbs, he felt quite prick-ish.

"I believe sex magic was used." Antonin felt a certain lure coming from Granger. "So like I said anything particular about lust and whatnot?" He wasn't joking.

"Yes well." Hermione fiddled with her fingers. She felt the heat creep up her neck. Her cheeks flushed. Antonin Dolohov had hurt her badly, and she had not seen the man for over fifteen years and now he was asking her unseemly questions. "I love having sex with Thorfinn yes..." She stared at the floor. Her brown high heeled boots set perfectly next to each other. She could feel certain parts come to life.

"So you like to have sex? More so than you used to?" Antonin perceived the well-kept woman. She squirmed her thighs together. "Do you feel wanton now?"

"A bit..." She bit her lower lip, exposing her upper teeth which added to her beauty. Merlin if Thorfinn was here she would have no restraint in jumping him. What was happening? "I feel very uncomfortable..." The gusset of her knickers felt invasive.

"I will not pressure you, but I feel that it is sex magic, and your husband is the culprit?"

"We believe Ron is the guilty party." Harry never felt more ill at ease.

"I want to investigate this matter. Will you allow me, Ms. Granger?" Chernoknizhnik (Warlock) was the word that crept into his mind. Very interesting, how would the red fucker know how to locate such an entity. Was it wrong that he was excited? Probably...

"Nori and Harry speak highly of your skills. So yes, please. I would like it very much. This is no way to live." She hated Ron now more than ever. There were no words to describe how he fucked her life up. "I have to go. I need to see my son. Arrange it with Harry." She stood up from the sofa, waited for Harry to hang her robes around her shoulders, she was glad she still had him. She kissed Nori goodbye, and gave a friendly nod towards Dolohov and left the room.

Hermione stood near the park where Thorfinn told her he would be with Rollo. She watched the pair run around, Rollo was laughing his head off as Thorfinn acted like a squirrel. They were a funny pair, her boys. The Rowle knights. There was no mistake. The blond little boy held his hands like his father, hell his brows where his. Patting her belly, she had another growing inside her, the occasional flutter inside her womb.

Thorfinn caught her eye, and waved at her, motioning her to come closer. She hesitated a moment, not wanting to interfere. Thorfinn looked so happy playing with his son. She walked closer, waving at Rollo who went over to a swing asking Thorfinn to push him.

"Hey, you." Thorfinn grinned, pulling his hair in a bun behind his head, his mane kept tickling his face.

"Hey you." Hermione smiled up at him. Her fingers went up to his cheek, tracing his smile with her pads. "You look scrumptious, how many women did you have to fight off?"

It was the strangest question she could have asked, and he would still feel like the luckiest guy alive. His fair girl truly was the prettiest when she blushed. Her grey woolen robes looked like a very fashionable cape. Her red painted lips and dark brown eyeliner enhancing her eyes, mischief was to be had.

"Will you come and escort the boy and his mummy to their home?" Hermione wanted him to see what her house looked like. It felt empty without him.

"I think I would like that very much." Thorfinn felt his heart warm and held his hand out for her. He smiled as her fingers linked with his.

"Come, Rollo, let's show Finn our new home." She held her grey mittened hand out for him. He jumped right into it.

"Is the knight coming to our house?" He jump skipped next to his mother.

"Yes Rollo he is." Hermione felt Thorfinn squeeze her hand as he pulled her closer to his side.

He wanted to slip his arm around her shoulders, tucking her safely under his arm, but holding her hand was a treat on its own.

"Thorfinn will you pick up Rollo and hold my hand I'll apparate us." Hermione walked towards an alley.

Thorfinn held Rollo on his hip and pulled Hermione close. She held his hand. Purpose, destination, and determination lead them towards her house in Battersea.

An Edwardian corner house, end of terrace on a tranquil street. Thorfinn thought it was a charming cottage with a garden surrounding it on three quarters allowing her privacy.

"Thorfinn look what I can do." Rollo squealed as he willed the Knight to lower him. There he stood a blond little boy, his hands at his sides, staring intently at the small wooden gate. He didn't touch the thing physically, but it's lock clicked, and it swung open. "See I'm a wizard."

Thorfinn picked the boy up, tossing him in the air. "That's my boy!" He grinned the biggest grin. Merlin the little nipper did him proud.

"Did you see what I did, Thorfinn, did you see?" The blond little guy clapped his hands with delight.

"Sure did nipper, sure did." His heart swelled with pride for the little preschooler. He wanted to blurt out he loved him, but he bit his tongue, one or two tears stung his eyes as his mini-me hugged him tightly.

Hermione walked them on a pretty tiled path towards her front door, including Thorfinn in her wards allowing him to floo in and get past the front door.

"Love the house, Little Witch." He said as they entered her dwelling. It was as homely as he thought it would be.

"Take Thorfinn up to your room. I think he wants to see it, then wash both your hands and come down for your tea." Hermione reprimanded both males, they had played in the sandbox and who knew how many cats littered there.

Hermione walked into her kitchen, setting a saucepan on the stove and inhaled deeply. Thorfinn's tearing up a few moments before made her heart bleed, Gods she hated Ron she wanted Thorfinn badly as Roland's dad. She patted her belly, another child of his growing inside her. She was six weeks along now. The morning sickness subsided considerably. It was one of the reasons she left Thorfinn's. It was still too risky to have her ring removed. Fuck Ron Weasley, fuck his conniving dark heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope some questiosn will be answered after this and perhaps a few issuses resolved. I update every week, but maybe notifications on updates may not have reached inboxes, like it did with me. So check if you have read the previous chapters.**

 **Reviews are lovely, I have more chapters that need to be written. So some encouraging words will be apreciated.**

* * *

 ** _As always I owe my Alpha/ Beta Purebloodpony many thanks. (Thanks sweetie you rock)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Kingdom._**

* * *

 _Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing confusing what is real_

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface consuming  
Confusing what is real  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending controlling

 _Confusing what_ is real

Lyrics: Crawling, Linkin Park.

* * *

"I knew it!" He grumbled aloud, stomping out of the woods. He was seething with rage. Fucking Hermione and he, he was my best friend. Ron was sure they fucked, humping each other in that tent, laughing behind his back. The locket was right. They couldn't be trusted. Friends, —hah, fucking liars, bloody cheating cunts.

She wouldn't give it to him, but she gladly spread her legs for Harry. The boy who lived, no the guy who fucked his girl, he had everything, fame, glory and now the girl who should be his. He waited so long to have her, sure she was an ugly duckling at first, but she looked fuckable at the Ball, he hated Victor Krum for asking her.

Ronald always thought she had this secret boyfriend, but who would have wanted her anyway? He did. She had a good set of tits now and was clever. Hermione could be a good little earner. He would want for nothing with her.

But now...now...she fucked Harry! He heard them all right, muffling their voices as he stepped inside the tent. He bet they fucked whenever he was out to stand guard. Hahaha, Ron Weasley the gullible arse.

Ronald stomped without paying attention, pushing branches aside, crashing through the brush. He felt the ripple of the wards pushing him out. Oh fuck, he was outside the protective dome Hermione created.

Ronald looked back, where the tent should have been, nothing. Fuck, fuck, fuck...stupid, stupid, stupid... he paced around, damn... every tree looked the same to him, where was that damn tent? Walking on fuming internally, he might as well go to shell cottage. His brother would surely take him in.

Passing a well on his way out of the forest, he was rather thirsty. The water looked fresh enough.

"Your girlfriend is delusional, isn't she?" A voice sounded from the well.

"You're dead right mate. She is." Ron growled at the voice. He didn't argue about the girlfriend thing, to him Hermione was that, his girlfriend. Or so she should be. He invested long enough in her.

"Maybe I could assist you..." The dark voice said.

"What do you have in mind?" Ron ansked. He would show them how ignoring him and making fun of him was a bad decision. Delusional right.

0o0

"Mum I think Thorfinn likes my room," Rollo whispered at his mum, his eyes searched the tall blond knight's.

Thorfinn grinned sending the boy a knowing wink.

"I'm glad." Hermione nodded. She cut her cutlet with her knife, smiling back at her son. She looked across the table at Thorfinn the biggest grin painted on his face, as he sat at their table. She asked if he would like to join them for tea. He gladly accepted.

"Mummy. Can Thorfinn take me up to my bed, I'm tired." Rollo yawned.

"You can ask him yourself if he wants to."

"Would you?" Rollo asked making puppy eyes.

"Of course, I'd love to son." Thorfinn almost clasped his hand over his mouth, calling him son felt natural. Hermione would surely throttle him. Luckily Rollo paid no heed, ignoring the son bit as he thanked him.

"Thanks, Thorfinn, maybe you can read the story about the knight slaying a dragon. I like stories about knights. I'm a knight myself." Rollo happily chatted away.

Hermione locked eyes with Thorfinn. She couldn't be angry with him, calling a boy son was a natural thing in British English, but it was also a slip of the tongue, bringing her back to harsh reality. Rollo needed to know who Thorfinn was to him.

Thorfinn wiped his mouth with a napkin, pushed his chair back, holding his arms out for the boy to jump into. "Come, nipper let's get you a bedtime story."

"Do not forget to brush your teeth, young man." She was the daughter of two dentists. It was ingrained in her system.

"Brush your what?" Thorfinn asked.

"Grandmother and Grandad Granger are dentists. Mum wants me to brush my teeth the Muggle way, come I show you, my toothpaste. It tastes rather nice. You could try it..." Rollo chatted as Thorfinn carried him up the stairs.

Hermione was happy, and this was as it should be. Living with Thorfinn crossed her mind now and again. She wasn't sure if it would work, a bachelor landing an instant family. They had great sex. They laughed but was it enough to keep a relationship going.

Sex, yes. Sex she wanted badly. It was six weeks since she had any. Hermione tidied the kitchen, taking her mind off the more than the delicious blond knight. Her nether regions reacted, her breasts tingled, she felt a hot flash wash over her cheeks.

Antonin was right she felt like a bitch in heat, she didn't like it one bit feeling like this primal animal. Denying her feelings for Thorfinn proved difficult, attributing her drive solely towards the ring would be denouncing her teenage infatuation with the blond. She knew she loved him back then, couldn't stay away from him even when their houses were opposed.

Hermione absentmindedly walked up the stairs, hearing her little boy giggle as Thorfinn reenacted a knight slaying a dragon. He had his hair up in a bun, Hermione knew he did that when he read, it was what he did back at Hogwarts. She gazed into the boy's bedroom. She rubbed her belly, completely in love with the sight in front of her.

"Mummy, Thorfinn is so funny! He does voices. His eyes cross when he pretends to die!... Hahahahaha, so funny, mummy." Rollo held his stomach as he trampled his feet on his bed.

"Now young man, get under the covers, say goodbye to Thorfinn." She sat next to Rollo on his bed as he snuggled.

"Can I give Thorfinn a hug." Rollo pouted.

"If Thorfinn wants to?" Hermione knew he wanted nothing more.

Thorfinn leaned over, holding the boy close under his chin. This felt good. He never wanted to let the boy go.

Thorfinn did let him go, pulling the covers over the boy's shoulders. "Sleep tight nipper." He pressed a kiss to the boy's temple.

They both went down the steps, hearing Rollo snore lightly, he was that tired.

"Do you have anything to tell me?" Thorfinn quirked his brow. He looked pointedly at his Little witches belly.

Hermione started casting silencing charms around the kitchen. Setting about to make them some coffee.

"Why are you silencing the room?" Thorfinn went very quiet.

"Because I fear you will be yelling at me when I tell you what is going on," Hermione said with a timid voice.

"Why would I yell, have I ever yelled at you?" Thorfinn was more concerned than anything.

"No, you haven't it's just that, well... Ron yelled a lot. It's what I have come to expect."

"Come over here silly witch. I'd never yell at you." Thorfinn let her nestle under his arm, holding her close. Pressing a kiss on her head. "But do tell, how about you petting your belly, I caught you at the playground and again upstairs."

"You have guessed." Hermione looked at her feet.

"You're pregnant." Thorfinn moved his hand down towards her belly, rubbing a circle with his thumb.

"I am." Hermione looked up at him. She observed as his eyes became damp.

He cupped the back of her head, tilting her chin towards him. He brushed his lips against hers, softly kissing her.

Hermione placed her arms behind his neck, kissing him back with eagerness. How she longed to feel his lips on hers. No craved was a better word. It was air to her. He was her supply.

Thorfinn pushed his tongue between the seams of her lips which she eagerly parted for him. Letting their tongues dance their slow pace.

Hermione could get lost like this. She pressed her chest into his. Her hand went down, cupping his hardened rod. "I want you Thorfinn." She murmured as she broke from the kiss. "I really need you inside me."

"My fair lady you're killing me!... You can't keep doing this to me." Thorfinn groaned, if it were up to him he would have her bent over the kitchen table and lodge himself balls deep inside her eager little pussy. But he had restraint, and she kept on pulling and pushing him away. Breaking his heart time and again.

Hermione leaned back, she pulled the zipper from her skirt down, standing there in her high brown boots, her silky knickers gleaming in the light, she unbuttoned her blouse, biting her lower lip. "Come on Knight you know what to do." She taunted him, she liked pushing his buttons, always had.

She dropped her blouse, her pretty breasts almost spilling over the bra, showing how much she had grown, her belly was soft and more rounded than he remembered. It was six weeks ago when they had the pleasure of being in each others company.

Thorfinn moved forward, pulling her up and over the table, "The baby is mine?"

"Yes, it is. I haven't had sex with anyone." Hermione pulled him closer, she unclasped his belt, unzipped his trousers. "Come, baby, I need you." She said, reaching up to him, placing a kiss on his jaw, on his throat, her hand went inside his boxers, finding what she was looking for. His hardened flesh, pulsating in her hand as she pumped him.

"Damn woman you make this difficult." Thorfinn sighed.

"Doesn't need to be, just put it where it belongs, my big Knight." She spread his pre-cum over his gland. "You're so ready, just give it to me baby." Her eyes glazed over.

Talking dirty to one another, taunting each other, daring to take it further, was their thing.

Hermione had a different vibe now, Thorfinn could see it as much in her eyes, darkened. And dull. They lacked her natural spark.

"What are you waiting for, come on hun, I'm wet." She led his hand to her damp knickers, shoving her crotch aside providing him with a sample. "Please, baby? You know you want it."

She sounded more and more like a junkie off her fix. She was as wet and ready as she could be, it wouldn't hurt anything, would it? With her, he was more than ready and willing. Her sex smelled so good. Thorfinn crashed his mouth on hers, taking her breath away with a searing kiss, pushing his fingers inside her cunny.

Hermione milked his tongue, more, she wanted more... Her heart raced, her pulse quickened.

Thorfinn pulled her off the table, turned her around his mouth still locked with her, he dropped his trousers, lined himself up and pushed his cock in her aching cunny, sinking home in one go.

"Oh, yes lover...give...it...to...me." Hermione gushed, he knew what angle was good for her, he always did. Ah yes, this was it, like that, some more. "Harder, faster!" She urged him.

Thorfinn felt her warm snug pussy engulf him, drawing him in. He tried to comply with her plea for more, bucking his hips. His hand on her hip angling her just right. His other hand on her breast, it was so much bigger firmer, her nipple hard. Gods she felt good, they felt good. They had the perfect fit. Her smell, driving him wild with lust.

Thorfinn felt her walls contract. She reached her peak. It was enough to send him to his release. "Oh, fuck Little Witch so good." He moaned with delight. He stilled behind her, pulling her into his chest, her wild hair tickling his nose. "Mmmmm classy girl." He laughed in her hair. He loved her lips. She could give a good pout, Thorfinn pushed his nose into her neck. "Saucy minx." He licked her throat, rolled her pert nipple between his fingers. He had his fingers on her clit, uttering a wand less cleaning charm, no need to leave drops on the floor.

Hermione took him by the hand leading her lover up the stairs carefully tiptoeing so Rollo wouldn't be disturbed in his peaceful slumber. Showing Thorfinn to the master bedroom, it was a white room much like his own, white beddings four poster bed. She stepped backward, pulling Thorfinn with her on top of the comforter. She took his hand, placing it on her slight elevated pregnant belly; "Feel." She whispered warmly as the baby fluttered fluttered inside, alerting them that there were three of them in the room.

"Oh... that's..." Thorfinn scooted backward, kissing her belly, "Hey little one." He said, "Daddy here," He never dreamed this day would come, speaking to his unborn child. This was different, a turning point. This was real, Hermione carried his child. How surreal could it get, resting a cheek on her belly?

Hermione watched the large knight become at peace on her stomach. Twirling his blond hair around her finger, she placed her other hand behind her head. Ron never did this. Thorfinn was the real deal to her. She knew he adored the ground she walked on. Hermione loved the way he was with Rollo and this gesture, "Maybe we should try to be together." She said softly.

"I don't know Hermione if we can be... One thing I'm sure of is that I want to be in both of my kid's lives... I hope it includes you, but I cannot handle being cast aside time and again," There he said it, he couldn't handle all this angst, it killed him.

"I need to figure how to tell Rollo. He is seeing Ron in a week. The Judge ruled that he should." Hermione knew Rollo needed to see him, he did ask about Ron. Ron demanded he see Rollo over Christmas, Theo told her there was nothing she could do about it. It tore her mother's heart apart. She had to keep it together for her boy's sake. The blond in her bed distracted her big time, his mouth on her belly, rousing her enough to come back to him.

Thorfinn kissed her belly again, "I love your skin." He murmured against her flesh. He suckled her soft mount. His baby safely nestled inside her. He couldn't shake the notion.

The blond god between her legs was all she craved. She was so horny, her pulse quickened again, "Can we have sex again?" He made her feel whole. Their coupling made her stronger.

"You're a horny little thing yeah?" He smiled slyly licking her mons.

"Yes, it's the ring." Hermione relayed.

"Oh," Thorfinn looked up from between her legs.

"Yes, that's what the Auror said today." Hermione searched her memory, what was his name again? Dark haired...

"Who was the Auror?" Thorfinn was surprised to hear about her meeting.

"Not an Auror per se, he...uhm..." Hermione knew him he and Thorfinn worked together once in their Death Eaters days. She racked her brain. It wouldn't come to her. Damn, he was an Unspeakable, not being able to say his name a given as he was placed under a spell. She worked at the department of mysteries, she knew all about it. "I can't say I'm prohibited."

"I see." He did, "So the ring makes you horny, you don't fancy the pants off, of me then?" He teased her. He rolled to his side, tracing another pattern in her inner thigh.

"Of course I do, always have, but this damn pregnancy is making my vagina swell up, and the ring combined make me horny as fuck." His fingers against the inside of her thigh made her more so. "Will you please take my boots off now that you're down there." She dared him. Her belly wasn't big she could do it herself but having the blond remove them would be so damn sexy.

"Like this?" He pulled the zipper down, freeing her legs and ankles.

"Oh, Merlin yes." She moaned deeply.

Thorfinn freed her other leg, bringing his lips close to her knee. He brought his eyes up, Hermione tipped her head back, catching his blues with her ambers. "Mmmmm, have you looked in the mirror lately? A muscled knight, blond hair up in a man bun, slight scruff, Gods you're drool-worthy." Oh he was, she caught the women on the playground ogling his fine arse.

"Hahaha, you know how to talk my fair girl." He kissed her knee, moved up slowly. Another kiss. So maybe Antonin was her Unspeakable. Hermione was physically and mentally prohibited to say anything coherent about him. He sure hoped it was Tonin. Merlin her pussy smelled good, he licked her quim, probing her pearly flesh with the tip of his tongue.

"Ooooh, Morgana and Cicere." Hermione writhed, fisting her covers. "That's...oooooh...yes, mmmmm..." Her thoughts went out of the window.

He pushed his tongue inside her slit, opening her with his fingers. "Wet much." He chuckled, practically gushing, if this was what pregnancy was like for her, he could honestly say this wouldn't be their last child. He delved right in, eating her like a ripe orange. He added a finger, teasing her, licking, pushing the lubricated finger up her bum. Her tight sphincter pulled him in. He knew it was a sensitive place for her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck, Finn, that's..." She clasped her hand over her mouth. Rolling her eyes as she crashed down. Having Thorfinn live with her would be such a good idea, they would be at it multiple times, Hermione mused in her afterglow.

"So if you take off your ring, none of this?" He grinned his pearly whites, wiping his mouth, taking her right back to the here and now.

"Come up here you rugged Knight. I think you have another round in you." She guided him up to her mouth kissing him silly, aligning him up to her very sensitive flesh. "Come to mummy baby. I'll ride that big pony of yours." She felt like talking dirty pulling him down next to her. She straddled him sideways. She liked to ride Amazon style.

Thorfinn clasped his hands behind his head, Hermione was a sight for sore eyes, as she enjoyed riding his cock, her soft mewling sounds, her wet walls massaging him to his climax, this was the life. Living together wasn't a bad idea. He watched the glorious woman ride herself and him to completion.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hiya lovelies, I have one more chapter written out after this one and the story has not ended, but I could do with some moral support, writers thrive on reviews. (I know I do ;0)_**

* * *

 **As sure as I am my beta has gone over this chapter I cannot for the life of me find the corrected chapter. So bare with me.**

 **Sending love to my Alpha/Beta Purebloodpony.**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling rules the Harry Potter Kingdom. Anything you recognise is her doing.**

* * *

"Baa, Baa, Black Sheep, have you any wool?  
Yes, sir, Yes, sir, three bags full  
One for my master and one for my dame  
And one for the little girl who lives down the lane.  
Baa, Baa, Black Sheep, have you any wool?  
Yes, sir, Yes, sir, three bags full..."

Hermione hums the next chorus inside her mouth, she sits at her vanity looking at the mirror as she pet's her slightly swollen belly, her silk nightgown somewhat parted. She could see that her breasts were more seizable. She rubbed some coconut lotion across her belly, wanting to prevent striae on her skin. Knowing from her earlier pregnancies she kept her slim waist but her pregnant belly would resemble a seventies skippy ball. There was no doubt in her mind she would carry this baby full term, she discarded the idea earlier on to have the ring removed and endanger her unborn child. Her and Thorfinn's little girl, because she knew it would be a girl, this pregnancy showed so many similarities as with Rose. Her pretty clever thirteen year old. The one who would surely be grossed knowing her mum was pregnant at her age as she always put it. A thirty four year old mother was old in her books, Rose adored Rollo, she had a love/hate relation going on with Hugo. Their age gap only two years. Dear Hugo, Hermione cried in her pillow when he went off to Hogwarts last summer. Knowing both her older children were surrounded by loving cousins, the Weasley, Potter, Mac Millan clan was huge, she reminisced as she massaged the lotion into her skin. She loved the peace and quiet in the mornings as Rollo lay asleep in his cot, it was fairly dark outside as the winter mornings let dimmed light through. Maybe the sun would creep through the grey sky and maybe it would stay hidden, anything was possible.

She did know she wanted Thorfinn in her and her young children's lives, they could be a nice little family. He was so strong, so beautiful, most off all he loved her, they way she loved him back. She always loved him, being apart all those year changed nothing between them, other than that, making the mistake of marrying Ron, her two older children were not though. He gifted them to her, she'd be grateful for that. Her fiery Dragon loving daughter, she was going to study them like her uncle Charlie. She was a chaser now like her aunt before her, it would come in handy, flying skills, her daughter was pragmatic about that, ducking and diving on a broom a skill to be cherished as she would surely needed to fly for her live when engaging Dragons. Hermione admired the girl's drive, she took that from her. Other than her flaming red locks she had little in common with her father, neither did Hugo for that matter.

She was disturbed in her musings as her blond lover emerged from the shower room adjoining her bed room, his wet strands hanging next to his strong pronounced face, she admired his lips framed by a nice scruff. His towel hanging low on his hips, deep blue mischievous eyes, those had not changed even when he had some fine lines next to his eyes. Well who didn't? He was so much more handsome than he was at Hogwarts.

"Hey pretty." She said smilingly.

"You're pinching my line", Thorfinn smiled, he looked at his glowing witch in her mirror. He watched her a moment ago as she sang a lullaby to their unborn child. She was the most enchanting being he ever set eyes on, her serenity took his breath away. It was like her aura was filled with gold dust. Fairies paled in comparison. He looked inside her silk kimono, her boobs showing, he could bury his face there happily, suckling her nipples, his thumbs were made to rub them to life. He could taste and feel her by memory alone. He leaned over placing a soft kiss on her neck just were her spine started. His eyes on hers as he gently pulled her kimono down her shoulders, he traced her shoulder with his mouth, keeping his hands on her shoulders. He gently kissed her neck some more, all the while fixating his gaze on hers. "Roland is playing in the living room?" He murmured.

Hermione nodded, his mouth on her neck made her squirm her thighs together.

Thorfinn suckled the crook of her neck, "You smell so good baby." He whispered. He could see how she grasped the stool firmly with her hands her knuckles turned white. He knew damn well this turned her on. He willed his mouth towards her back again, tracing her spine with his tongue, slowly directing his hands towards her fleshy peaks, he had to fondle her, but he refrained from going straight to them, he wanted to see her squirm some more. "Are you getting wet my fair?"

"Yes Finn, she sighed. "Mmmmm...She moaned, she needed his hands on her.

He slowly brushed his fingers against her boob, removing them again, teasing her. "That's nice huh?" He murmured against her neck.

Hermione nodded again.

"Do you want my hands on your tits?" Thorfinn dared, he knew she loved dirty talk.

"Yes, baby I do." Hermione answered, she wanted his hands on her breast, inside her pussy, she wanted him all over her.

"Rub your sweet little cunt for me." Throfinn knew he could ask her anything up to this point. He touched her nipple again, his thumb brushed past her pink flesh.

Hermione leaned back, opened her legs and touched her slick flesh, and wet was an understatement, as she touched her slit her fingers slid inside with ease.

"Masturbate for me, my fair." He watched her fingers disappear inside her very sweet smelling pussy. He rewarder her by kissing her neck more vigorously , placing his hands over her breasts. Her rubbed them slowly, pinching them, he know he stimulate her to her peak.

Hermione's breath became laboured, her eyes were hooded, her fingers deftly working her own slickness. "Oh, Gods, oh Gods, ooooooooh." She squirmed her legs together as she reached her high.

Throfinn smiled, mission accomplished. "You saucy minx." She was so beautiful when she orgasmed.

Hermione came down from her high, watching Thorfinn bury his beard in her hair, his blue eyes twinkling with delight. She turned around, she cupped his hard on. "Maybe we should take care of you, sweet knight." Hermione untucked his towel from his waist, springing his cock free. He had such a glorious cock, she worshipped it gladly. Her tongue darted out, lowering her head toward his groin, looking up to see him approve of her action. She retracted his flesh, licking his pre cum, "Mmm, so nice." It was, he tasted salty, heady, musky... She opened her mouth, slowly taking him in as far as she could. She bobbed her head around his shaft, adding friction as she gently sucked him, swirling her tongue.

"Fuck, little witch, like that." Thorfinn groaned, observing how his lover devoured his cock, glorious, utterly so. She gave good head. That thing she did with her tongue, it was unique, he loved it. He wouldn't last long, watching her finger herself, coming undone was almost enough to shoot his load. She sucked her cheeks in, milking the cum right from it's shaft, he fisted her hair, pulling her close, making her gag, he lost control, his bullocks tightened. "Ooooh yeah baby, suck it." He gave her his all, steady spurts filling her oesophagus. Her big amber eyes telling him she loved it, well he did like to eat her out it was good to know she did like swallowing his essence. Gods she was such a hot number.

Thorfinn still basked in the afterglow as he went down the stairs, he watched Hermione put on some smart clothes, he requested she put on some nice underwear, he loved how her breasts filled up her pretty lace bra, she donned some nice stockings attached them to a garter belt, she'd forgone knickers, he could think about that all day, he helped her into her high heeled black boots, he loved to pull up the zipper, his fingers brushing the inside of her leg, making her elicit a moan.

"Stop that Finn." She smiled, "Isn't it enough you're making me wear these and forgoing knickers?"

"Nuh, uh, this is what it is going to be when we end up together, better get used to it." He kissed her inner leg. "This is what you want right? You're my sexy Lady and you know what you do to me."

Hermione stood up she held his head against her stomach, ruffling his hair. She loved how he made her feel, it was Hogwarts all over again. This big ruff and ready Knight, she couldn't deny how good he made her feel about herself. "I adore your fascination with me dressing naughty." She laughed, "Now let's get a move on, Rollo needs to go to Nursery." Hermione went to retrieve a pencil skirt and blouse. She liked to doll up for Thorfinn. He put on his muggle jeans and black shirt, his strong muscled and veined arms showing off nicely. The Death Eaters mark faded on his underarm, leaving a snake tattoo against his pale skin. She liked to stroke his tattoo, she did not want him to feel ashamed about it. When he first got it back at Hogwarts he felt miserable about it, he had no pride sporting it, hiding it under his sleeves. Even then she made sure she showed no resentment towards it.

"Hey Thorfinn, you stayed over?" Rollo screamed as he ran into Thorfinn's legs. "Mummy looks so happy when you're around. What are you doing to her? Tickle her crazy or something?"

"Yeah something like that." And some, Thorfinn ran his hand through his hair, he blushed a bit.

"Oh I know you cuddle, I'm not dumb or anything, I'm practically a grown up." Rollo chatted happily. He waited for his mum to make him a sandwich.

Hermione boiled the kettle, levitated mugs, plates and cutlery to the table.

"Maybe Thorfinn could make you your sarnie." Hermione said.

"Right I want some strawberry jam and mum makes me eat something healthy as well, maybe some cheese?" Rollo watched Thorfinn get his sandwiches ready. He liked the big Knight. "Do you have some famous ancestors?" Rollo was convinced Thorfinn came from Nobility.

"Well, let me see." Thorfinn, appeared to be pondering the question. "I think I might have someone famous to mention. Uhm, what about Sir Gallahad?" He handed the boy his sandwiches.

Rollo's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really, Sir Gallahad. But...but...isn't Sir Lancelot his father?" He was sure it was.

"Mmmm, might be..." Thorfinn acted like he wasn't sure. Gallahad the protector of the Holy Grail and one of the reasons Voldemort wanted the Rowles in his midst. His grandfather amongst Riddle's peers. Thorfinn never stood any change, not joining the Death Eaters ranks would have been a near on death sentence, his father and sister would suffer if he declined.

"But he was so famous!" Rollo exclaimed. To him Lancelot was the real deal, could've get more Knightly than him.

"Yes he was, he served King Arthur." Thorfinn said proudly, leaving out the adulterous affair the man had with the Kings wife Guinevere. The Wizarding World knew he was a real king who ruled Camelot and Avalon, Merlin was his companion Sorcerer. Muggles went on believing it was all a myth as the Wizarding World went underground establishing their own community alongside the non magical folks.

"Mum do you hear that we have a descendant of the most Noble Knight Lancelot in our house, squeeeee." Rollo squealed proudly.

"Yes dear, how about that, huh?" Hermione felt a hand on her knee as Thorfinn petted his Lady affectionately. It made her cheeks flush thinking about her own ancestry, her and Thorfinn were connected, it was what she knew, no feared all along theirs was a history greater than what they shared. "Now, hurry you need to go to school young man." Hermione hurried the little boy ahead.

She and Thorfinn accompanied the boy to his Nursery class, Thorfinn never set foot inside a Muggle school, he liked the cheerfulness and warm interior, Rollo's teacher was an older lady who clearly knew what she was doing. Hermione placed wards around the boy, letting accidental magic appear like minor accidents.

Hermione and Thorfinn left the school grounds, nearing a small park. Thorfinn took her hand in his as they walked the pavement, pulling her close, tucking her under his arm. "You know I'm going to fuck you into the mattress tonight, huh?" He whispered in her ear. "You look like you could be a librarian, but we both know, what goes on in libraries huh?" He chuckled.

Hermione looked up, pulling his head closer to hers as she kissed him on the lips, she could care less if anyone caught them making out in a park. Her hands went up around his neck, standing on her tippy toes, feeling his moustache and beard tickle her face. She deepened the kiss considerably, it became a full on snogging session. Hermione leaned back, wiping her lip stick from his lips. "Maybe you could tickle me later, as Rollo suggested." She held him close and apparated the both of them towards St. Mungo's. She had her first appointment with a healer specialised in difficult pregnancies, she was to be closely monitored as her pregnancy evolved, having Thorfinn accompany her was a big deal to her.

"I'm excited about this." He was glad she brought him with her. "Maybe you could have said something, you know when the no knickers rule was set." His voice soft.

"Yeah I could, but where would be the fun in that, watching you get all heated and squirmy now is so worth it. She was stern about it. "Get used to it Finn, maybe the old Hermione is returning, so you should better watch your back my dear lover."

Hermione seemed resolved what she wanted out of this, he could declare he was fine with anything, but that was far from the truth. He wanted her in his life, his son and their unborn.

Hermione and Thorfinn sat in the waiting area, she leaned against his arm, taking his hand in hers. "I love you Finn, she murmured."

"As I love you my fair girl." He smiled.

"Ms. Granger" The healer called her in.

Hermione stood up her hand still holding Thorfinn's. She tugged him with her. He followed close behind, giving her arse a soft squeeze.

"Hello, Healer Helenah Golpalott." The woman identified herself. She was Hermione's senior by a few years. "Yes we were at Hogwarts together, I was in seventh year when you were a second year Ms. Granger. It's always better to get that out of the way or you will keep thinking about it."

"Hahaha, you saw my wheels in motion. Hermione Granger, please call me Hermione." She shook her hand. "This is Thorfinn..."

"Rowle, yes we have met." The Healer said. "Ellinor throws some awesome diner parties." She explained as Hermione quirked her bow. And yes he is a good fuck, shame he is off the market by looks of it, she didn't voice aloud. "Come on through."

Hermione and Thorfinn sat on the chairs in front of the desk.

"Welcome, Ellinor has forwarded you, it seems your pregnancy might be qualified as a High Risk Pregnancy." She took her quill from her ink well. "So when was your last period." She started her line of query.

The healer asked her more questions regarding her other pregnancies, she wanted to know everything from the first month up to the deliveries. She scribbled details down. "Mmm these seem all to be fairly straight forward." She checked her notes.

"You're recently divorced? Are you under a lot of stress?" Healer Golpalott enquired.

"No, but you have permission to ask Healer Nott- Rowle about the predicament I 'm in." Hermione said resolutely, she did not really wanted to re-evaluate her relationship with Ron. He had no partnership in this pregnancy. "I also want to appoint Thorfinn as my better half, if anything should ask for desperate measures when I can't consent, he is the decision maker, my parents are not in the picture and I have no siblings." She looked at Thorfinn who visibly gulped. She had not discussed this, but he was the baby's father and the only one she trusted to make a decision regarding her and her baby's health when the time would come.

"All right, I want you on the examination table." Healer Golpalott showed Hermione where to lay down.

Hermione walked towards the table, she sat down. "Do I need to take my clothes off?" Hermione asked.

"No lie down and unbutton your blouse, I need to feel your abdomen and cast a scanning charm, you will see your foetus and I'll be able to tell you the sex. I can also tell you if it is a squib or not. Is there any information you don't want to know about?"

Thorfinn stood next to Hermione. "Thanks love for entrusting me." He held her hand.

"I know it's a girl." Hermione stated. "Anything you read is fine by me, Thorfinn?"

"Yes, go ahead Helenah, tell us." He squeezed his lovely baby mothers hand.

The healer, held her wand over Hermione's bare abdomen, uttering a charm; " revelatur graviditate."

A misty bubble appeared above Hermione's belly, it rotated and floated upwards, expanding until a foetus becomes visible."

It was a new procedure, Hermione didn't have this when she was expecting Rollo. "Oh look Finn." She smiled, a little tear in her eye crept out.

"I'm in awe my sweet." He was clearly moved. He had to close his mouth or his jaw would've dropped on the floor. This was the first time he was included in a pregnancy.

"So we see a beating heart, very strong I might ad." The healer gazed, inspecting something else, when suddenly a green flash encompassed the foetus. "Aaaah, I can proudly inform you we have magic." She gushed. Another green flash erupted. "And a very strong one. How are your other children and magic."

"I have two at Hogwarts and a five year old." The youngest has some strong accidental magic." Hermione answered.

"Mmmm, stronger than the two eldest?" Helenah scrutinised the foetus.

"I think so, but I'm from Muggle background so my reference is somewhat skewed."

"I need to ask about paternity, it is a indelicate question but I have no moral issues regarding the matter."

"Thorfinn is both my youngest and this baby's father, as far as we know about it." Hermione felt Thorfinn squeezed her hand.

"I can look into the Rowle family tree and we will know immediately." She offered.

"Yes please, we would very much like that." Hermione's voice sounded emotional. They would find out now, wouldn't they?

Helenah went to a thick tome, she pointed her wand again, the book flew open, pages started to scroll, halting at the Rowle name. She perused the page. "Roland?" She asked.

"Yes, Roland." Hermione started to cry. She never realised how badly she wanted it to be true. "Roland Rowle" she sobbed.

Thorfinn hugged his lover. "I'm so glad my fair Lady." He wept as well. He was the luckiest guy alive.

Helenah smiled, she could never compete with this, Thorfinn finally found what he looked for. She tried a few times, but she did not seemed to fit the criteria. "I do want to monitor your health every week, this one has very potent magic. I have to make sure it won't interfere with yours."

"Whatever needs to be done." Hermione couldn't stop looking at the projection.

"Oh and you're right, you're expecting a girl." Helenah smiled.

"Thorfinn you will have one of each when she arrives." Hermione planted a kiss on his lips.

Thorfinn kissed her back, he had a Kings Wish. (Dutch saying) he closed his eyes as he captured her lips, slipping his tongue for a brief moment between her lips, sampling her tongue and letting it go, he wanted to convey his happiness to the mother of his baby. Not rubbing an ex lover's nose in it. Because yes he and Helenah have had the pleasure of coupling, once when he and her attended Ellinor's diner party leaving in a very drunken state and somehow shagged in an alley, and after that they had some more fine encounters. The last one a few days before Hermione swanned back into his life. He never gave her a reason why he stopped seeing her.

"Stop at the desk outside and make an appointment for next week."

Hermione buttoned her blouse up again.

Thorfinn helped her from the examining table, pulling her into his chest. "Just when I thought I couldn't love you more and you gift me with a boy and girl." It was done, he was officially Rollo's dad, it was there in writing.

"Do you have any questions regarding the pregnancy, do you feel alright? Oh and I have a questionnaire I like you to bring back next week." Hermione was informed.

Hermione took the parchment, shrunk it and placed it inside her bag. "See you next week Healer Golpalott."

Hermione and Thorfinn stood outside the office, his hands circled her waist as he pulled her into his chest, her hands went around his neck. They stared intently in each others eyes. "I love you Thorfinn." She gushed as she pulled him in for another heated snog. When she let go she whispered; "Is the fact that the two of you had sex going to interfere with her being my healer?"

"How?" Thorfinn looked surprised. "No, of course not she is one hell of a professional and me I have the best thing in my arms."

"Just checking." Hermione smiled as she gave him another peck.

"Mmm ahem, there are more people in the room." Theodore scraped his throat. He and Ellinor were waiting for their appointment.

Hermione walked over to Ellinor kissing her on her cheeks, "Hope your examination goes as well as mine." She said.

"Good to hear." Ellinor patted her friends hand. She also gave Thorfinn a knowing nod, she was glad he knew about Hermione's pregnancy.

"We're having a girl Nori." He said proudly, holding Hermione's hand. Hermione leaned into him looking into his eyes, she was so infatuated with him, they way he glowed knowing he was going to be a dad, his protectiveness, they way he worshipped her in all kinds of ways. Making her blush.

When she had her term scheduled they left St. Mungo's.

Thorfinn pulled her into a nook, kissed her again eagerly, he couldn't stop kissing the damn woman. He wanted to stay lip locked forever, she tasted so good, made his heart swell with pride. His hand on her belly, she carried his child. He put it there, her stomach slightly swollen he would cherish it as it grew, everyone would know it was him who knocked her up. He was possessive always been about her and more so now.

"Want to go back to the department I have research to complete and I think you will have something to do as well." Hermione pulled back, kissing Thorfinn was like breathing air, a necessity.

"Ah, my fair girl, you're such a spoilsport. I don't want to do grown up things like going to work." He huffed.

"Maybe you could take me to your place for a moment and make good use of my knicker-less state?" Hermione suggested.

A crack sounded and they were in the hallway of a very familiar building. She knew that coat stand, she... had her skirt unzipped, was pushed into the wall, her hips angled. Before she knew what happened Thorfinn unzipped and was inside her. Their time together felt like some sort of first weeks into a new romance, shagging every opportunity presented to them. She could not get enough of him.

"I want to be close to both my girls." He impaled his minxy girl. His hand went under her blouse, grabbing her boob, kneading it roughly. He bucked without restraint, pouncing hard as he fucked her against the wall. She was willing, wet, warm and wanton, he liked that in her. Uncomplicated copulation, primal urges exchanged.

"Oh, Finn, yess, harder, more, deeper..." She urged him to give it to her. Seeing that Healer exchanging a knowing look with Finn made her a bit insecure. Having him fuck her like a thirsty man in the dessert a comfort.

Squishy sounds filled the corridor as they went at it like bunnies.

Thorfinn thought this was the life, what could go wrong now. He gave her another food thrust, felt her walls milk him and shot his semen, filling his woman up nicely... He never knew he was this obsessive primal male, but he was wasn't he? He could care less, this was his woman and she carried his child.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, thanks for following and favouriting. A shorter chapter as it is split in half. Also this was my last chapter I did in advance, I cannot promise I will get a new chapter by next week, but I'll try and deliver. I love Hermione and Thorfinn, I really do, but I'm also currently working on a Draco/Rose. (Yes I know, people are going to hate me.)**

 **So review because it get's the creative juices flowing.**

* * *

 ** _Thank my good friend Purebloodpony for her amazing Alpha/ Beta work, any mistakes you find are on me._**

 ** _Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Kingdom._**

* * *

"Remind me again why I shouldn't kill the weasel." Thorfinn kissed Hermione's neck.  
Resting his weight on his elbows as not to crush his pregnant witch with is weight.  
Hermione giggled as he found her special spot, just in the crook of her neck. "You know why baby." She interlaced her small fingers within the comforting grasp of his much larger hand, rubbing his thumb with hers.

"Why?" He went on kissing her collarbone.

"Well for one you would end up in Azkaban." She reminded him.

"The dementors are gone so what would be bad about it. The red devil would be eradicated, making you a free woman." He went lower, kissing her swelling mount, disregarding her nipple, teasing her.

"If you like to be in restraints, utter the word and I will immobilise you…... Mmmmm, maybe I should anyway. Having full access to your body would be so tempting." Hermione answered, lowering her hand so it rested on his v-line, rubbing circles down his defined stomach.

"Don't start anything you can't finish or you're in serious trouble little witch." He groaned.

"Maybe I will." She pulled her hand back.

Thorfinn leaned over her, grabbing her wrists, bringing them above her head. "Like I said, don't start if you intend not to finish." He had both her arms in his hand, leaving him with a hand to do as he please. He circled her bare nipple, pinching it between his fingers, turning it like a knob, her breasts became more sensitive as her pregnancy progressed.

Hermione hissed, squirming her legs together. "You wouldn't." She dared him.

"Well I always practice what I preach and worshipping your body is my mission in life." He grinned, his hand went South, pushing her legs wide, ghosting his fingers over her wet flesh.

"Why do you worship me Finn? I've failed you so many times."

First by marrying Ron. Then withholding his first born. Failing him once again by neglecting to tell him she was pregnant with his daughter. Thorfinn had so many reasons to be done with her. Knowing full well he would have full access to his children whenever he wanted, he didn't have to add her into the equation.

"You're thinking again, aren't you?" He confronted her, seeing fine lines appear above her brow. "You know why? ….. You didn't shun me when I got my dark mark. It should've been your cue to get that pretty arse of your's as far from me as physically possible. Speaking of which, I think I will have it now." He flipped her on her stomach, let me give credit to your pretty bum." He grinned, suckling her spine until he reached where he wanted to be.

OoO

Hogwarts 1995 beginning of term.

Hermione sat on the train towards Hogwarts, looking at her gleaming prefect badge. She should have loved being a prefect. But people changed didn't they? She always strived to be a bookish girl, knowing everything. It wasn't so any more, her mind was occupied. She glanced around as she walked down the aisle way, excited to see her boyfriend. She had not seen him over the Summer holidays and it made her anxious. A lot could happen, she wondered if he had gone on growing his beard and hair, she dearly hoped that he did. She had no knowledge regarding students having beards but he would surely look scrumptious.

She and Ron walked towards the platform as the train stopped. Craning her neck to see if she could catch a glimpse of him, he was one of the larger males in seventh year. The carriages came to fetch them from the station, Ron pushed her forward to step on to one of them. She was thoroughly annoyed by his behaviour.

Thorfinn seated at the Slytherin table, with his back to her. She felt her heart freeze as he made no attempt to look her way.

"What's the matter Mione?" Ron talked with his mouth full of mashed potatoes and gravy. Not a pretty sight. She found it odd he noticed her distraction.

"I wonder where Hagrid is? And why is that pink woman seated next to Snape?" A white lie, but she did worry about the gentle half-giant. It tore her apart that Thorfinn didn't acknowledge her, they were good before the holidays. Her emotions went all over the place, all sorts of scenarios went through her head, he eyes darted around trying to come up with an explanation. After that awful woman rudely interrupted Dumbledore Hermione excused herself from the table, leaving Ron to take care of the first years. She needed some time alone.

Quidditch practice started again, bringing the Slytherin team out in full force. Thorfinn played the keeper position opting out for shoulder pads and helmet. Looking like he would kill anyone who would attempt to score, his temper was murderous.

As training concluded he had not uttered a single word. A storm cloud gathered above his head as his temper almost got the better of him. He stomped off the field, not looking where he was going as he passed the locker rooms. Desperately needing to find a place to have some space. He could take a shower back at his dorm, He rounded a corner running into a bushy haired witch, knocking her off her feet, "Watchitt." He growled without regard for the person he bumped into. The girl went flying towards the cobbles.

"Oh no you don't." A shrill voice demanded. Feet padded behind him, a hand on his arm pulling him back.

"Little Witch get away!" Thorfinn fumed.

"I demand an explanation! You cruel and brutish piece of shit." Tears formed in her eyes, her hair crackled with anger, her wand out and pointed towards the ancient cobblestones.

"Leave be little witch." He tried to push her aside, failing as she rounded him.

"I thought...You...we..." Her voice croaked. "Did you have fun?" She wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"Fun?" He looked puzzled. What was fun.

"Yeah, did you and your snake mates have fun over the summer, the little mudblood bought it, she thought I liked her or something similar?" She was seething now, trampling her feet against the floor. "Did you and your friends have fun at my accord."

"I never..." He would never do that to her, he loved her. He wanted to hug her, hold her close. It wasn't to be. "My fair girl I would never betray you like that." He betrayed her all right, but not like the way she thought he had.

"Well what's all this avoiding me then?" She wasn't convinced. Folding her arms in front of her chest. Like a petulant child, hip sticking out, her brows lowered. The last few days had seen her on a rollercoaster of emotions, from sadness to fury and resentment. Not knowing where she stood was the worst of it. Witnessing Thorfinn trying his best to avoid eye contact, practically running from her made her anxious a hell. She had a frantic Summer. Between Harry's erratic behavior, rumours spreading and being very much in love with her boyfriend.

"You should be staying away from me…... Forget me, forget about our promises." Thorfinn Thorfinn avoided looking at her downcasting his eyes he never felt more alone than he did now, he betrayed his fair girl in the worst possible way.

"I don't want to! You're the only good thing I have!... Harry is behaving erratically telling everyone Voldemort is rising. The papers and Ministry tell otherwise. You are the one good thing I can hold onto."

"I'm no good. My fair girl." Now that was the understatement of the year. He held his cool as Voldemorts name was uttered.

"Why Thorfinn what has changed?" She wasn't letting she loved him, he was the best thing that had happened to her in the Magical World. They had been dallying around each other for the better part of two years. This was his last year at Hogwarts, she had two more years when he was gone. She would cherish the time they had. "Oh, no you met another girl, have you had sex with her." She knew he had sex before they went kind of official, as official as it could be with a secret boyfriend.

"Nothing like that, there is no other for me." She was his junior by almost a year and a half. "Gods no." They almost had full blown sex before the holidays he wanted to wait as far as she was concerned he could have popped her cherry months ago. She was a sensual little thing, he felt she wasn't ready. No strike that he couldn't do it to her she was still so young. Her being fifteen practically made her a puppy,"You will hate me when I tell you. It is better you don't associate yourself with the likes of me," He tried to push his way past her. His anger having dissipated, she had always had that effect on him.

Hermione tugged his sleeve, adamant she'd get to the bottom of it. As Thorfinn tried to make his escape, she got stuck on his shinstraps, her robes causing her to lose her footing. She tripped and fell, hurting her knee badly, stars erupted behind her eyes, "Ouch!" She shouted,tears erupted from her eyes, she sobbed like she never had before. Maybe when she half poly-juiced into a cat set aside.

Thorfinn heard her scream in anguish, he turned around, lighting seem to strike him. Her scream tearing into his soul, that sound right there made his hairs stand on his arms. Finding a sobbing mess on the cobbles behind him. Seeing her on the floor crying her eyes out, made his stomach turn. He couldn't stand seeing her cr, it was a sound he never wanted to hear as long as he lived.. He leaned over her, wiping her tears with his thumb, "Hey, hey, stop that." He was about to cry himself.

"My knee hurts you brute." She scolded him between sobs.

"Right!" He scooped her up bridal style. Holding her against his chest, she still sniffled, hiccuping, trying to stop.

Thorfinn charmed her looks slightly, no need to have her crowd knowing how she ended up in his arms. He carried her back to his dorm. Her knee needed tending, her skin was scraped, blood trickled down her knee. She kept her skirt a tad bit shorter than it should be, her light grey knee socks staining red.

Hermione folded her arms around his neck, his warm chest creating a nice support, he smelled sweaty, her nose approved. Quidditch leather, sweat and green grass, her amortentia smell, it was him. She recognised it last year when she successfully brewed the potion herself.

Thorfinn walked into the castle, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, just in case someone with authority caught him. He knew he would be questioned, carrying a girl around was not a common sight. Luckily he was in Slytherin and well regarded he had nothing to fear from them. He went down to the catacombs where his pit resided. He was a snake after all.  
He carried Hermione through the common room, there were a few other occupants inside as the weather was lovely outside. He kicked his dorm door open, it was empty much to his joy. Thorfinn set Hermione on his bed which was closest to the bathroom a round window showing the lake outside, fishes swimming by, "Let me take a look at your knee." He kneeled on the floor. "Doesn't look to be very bad, I'll cast a charm. Episky."

Hermione's knee mended quickly. She hissed as it felt weird. "Thanks... So, this is the seventh years boy's room." Hermione glanced around it was a dark room, lighting was sparsely around, the water ripples sent quivering shadows towards the walls and ceiling. Thorfinn's four poster bed was quite large, well he was tall explaining why it was longer than most beds. "Tell me what is wrong."

"I don't want you to hate me, I'd rather not." He rubbed his beard, standing up. Leaning back against the bathroom door.

"Finn..." Her voice sounded ominous, she had that look in her eye. The look telling him she would keep on hounding him until she knew. He sat next to her on his bed, he took a deep breath, gently rolling up his sleeve. Revealing what was imprinted in his flesh, blackness, total and utterly devastating darkness. "I'm so sorry my little witch." Tears streamed down his cheeks. He would lose her. There was no other way around it.

"Oh, Finn." She whispered, seeing the horrible mark on his forearm. Blue veins stood out against the inside of his arm, blackness washed over it, a serpent and skull: The Dark Mark

. "But, how... does it hurt?" She should be appalled, her handsome knight broken to pieces was what hurt her the most. She brushed his tears with her fingers. "Please don't cry, I can't stand seeing men weep, it makes me want to cry as well." She gulped a lump down her throat. His pain was hers. She took his hand in hers, pressing it below her heart. It was his.

"I don't deserve your heart I'm bad to the core, infected. You should run as fast as your legs will take you," She was such a pure little thing, corrupting her was something he could not stomach, she was a Muggleborn he a vile Death Eater. Charged with aiding the Dark Lord, eradicating said Muggle Borns from the Wizarding World.

"How... what happened?" She was sure his days were filled with playing Quidditch and chasing Pure Blood girls all Summer. The latter she hoped he wouldn't.

"In an act of fealty my father swore my life and my loyalty to the Dark Lord... He burned the mark into my flesh….. My dad took me before the Dark Lord,. It seems he wants the Rowle's close. I had no say in the matter. The only thing on my mind was how I would disgust you." His voice croaked.

"So he is back….. Harry was right." How could she have doubted her best friend.?

"You don't disgust me, I hate your dad for offering you to Voldemort." Hermione felt anger well inside her.

Thorfinn covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't say his name." His eyes were filled with horror.

Hermione could see pain, lots off it. Voldemort hurt him badly, "What did he do to you?"

"I'm placed under a blood oath." He could nor would repeat to her what the Dark Lord did to him, Crucio felt like a treat compared to what he had to endure. He had to participate in atrocities in his name proving a capable and loyal Death Eater he had no choice in the matter.

Innocence lost.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it has been a while, it isn't abandoned as you can see. I have the next chapter almost written and I know how the story will end so we're definitely heaed for the conclusion somewhere in the near future. Thanks for following, so many, I'm humbled, reviewing and favouring it warms my heart in this cold November afternoon.**

* * *

 **Thanks to my Alpha/Beta Purebloodpony she makes it more readable, any mistakes are on me.**

 **J.K. Rowling Owns the Harry Potter Universe.**

* * *

It was two days before Christmas, Hermione did not feel very festive, Rollo was staying with Harry and Ginny. The decreed telling her Ron was to visit with 'his' son, arrived the day before. Theo had gone over it, there was nothing to prevent this predicament. Hermione's insides were twisted in a tight knot. Thorfinn had cursed, thumping the wall with his bare knuckles. Rollo was his, this did not sit right with any of them.

Ginny had come this morning taking the blond little boy, she dared not look at Hermione. She hated doing this to her, she hated her brother, making her. The little boy jumped as she came through the fire place.

"Aunty Ginny, are you takin me to see my father Ron?" He smiled his most enchanting smile. "Yes, do you want to come?" She looked apologetically up to Thorfinn.

"Yes sure, father Ron is fine, maybe we can play exploding snap or go flying?" Rollo gushed. The boy bubbled as he settled into his aunts side, he knew how to floo with adults, he was a big boy. They did not have to pick him up anymore. He looked eagerly up to his favourite red headed aunt.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked the grey looking woman, she looked like she could throw up any minute.

Hermione sat down on her knees, holding her arms wide for her boy to fling himself into. Which he did. "Squeeee mummy, you'll see me tonight." He buried his face in her curls.

Rollo went back to his aunt, he took her hand, held her tight by her robes as they went inside the floo connection.

0o0

"Are you seeing your unspeakable again today?" Thorfinn said as he poured his Lady her breakfast tea, trying to make light conversation.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you if I was. You know that baby." Hermione leaned up to pull her very handsome knight down to meet his lips. His beard tickled her cheek. His tongue moved inside her mouth. Gods he was delicious, he did anything to make her feel good, the hole that was her heart tried it's best to fill.

Hermione winced, she pulled away from Thorfinn. She grabbed her left hand, her ring finger throbbed.

"Is it your wedding band?" His face showing concerned as he watched her face become distorted with pain.

Her beau grabbed her hand, kissing her finger. She was lucky to have him. Her husband on the other hand an arse to say the least. He bloody made her finger hurt again, she could cry thinking about him, the power he had over her, for how many years doing whatever he did to her. Merlin she hated him.

'Weasel'

Look what he did to her, resorting to Draco retched Malfoy's name calling tactics. Dear old Draco. He could not walk past her and not grab his nose.

"I have to meet up with my",...yes what to call it...,"appointment at the ministry." Hermione smiled up to her knight. His big grin filling her with warmth, his long blond hair up in a bun, making her so horny, her pussy tingled. She stood up embracing him tightly. "You need to fuck me big time tonight." She leaned up again kissing hims soundly on his lips. By Morgana she needed him desperately inside her, he could quench her thirst.

"I love you my fair." Her almost giant blond said against her lips. "I love you too my Knight." Hermione smiled. She always had. "So give Antonin my regards." His mischievous eyes flickered.

Her eyes were blank as he said it. She did not deny or confirm his suspicions, it was how unspeakables worked. She physically couldn't react, the unbreakable's charms were insoluble.

"Why, is he here?" Hermione didn't understand, why would she say hi to Dolohov.

"Never mind gorgeous, see you tonight and brace yourself you will be thoroughly fucked." He winked as she walked away. He swatted her behind as she moved from the kitchen, her arse was the best there was, he could stare at it or touch it like forever.

"Thorfinn..." Hermione's laughter sounded like bells tingling.

The black tiles in the Ministry gleamed ominous at her, she never liked this part of the building, she came here often before she had Rollo. She liked the job at the Department of Mysteries, not the surroundings. They always brought her back to that fated day, Dolohov hurt her badly, Bellatrix killed Sirius. They were all hurt in some way back then.

0o0

The auburn curled witch knocked at her designated door. Her knuckles softly rapping against the heavy wood.

"Come in Hermione." A man's voice invited her in.

"Hello Mr. Dolohov, Thorfinn says hi." Hermione extended her arm. Seeing the tall Russian smirking at her, made her stomach turn slightly.

Antonin saw her recoil ever so slightly. "You can't say hi back, but I think I need to apologise to you." He showed her where she could sit. Antonin took another chair.

"What do you need to apologise for." She was unsettled by his presence, Harry wasn't here, he wanted her to talk to the unspeakable alone.

"Well for one trying to kill you here some twenty years ago." His dark eyes burned her amber's.

"Yes, well your special designed spell was a near hit and miss, it wounded me badly." Hermione felt her pulse quicken, why would Harry expose her to this lethal ex-Death eater. She was pregnant for crying out loud.

"I sincerely apologise." He put a hand on his heart. He really was sorry, he was sorry a lot concerning his past.

"Yes well, and then back at the café." She remembered stunning him and Thorfinn, binding them.

"We were ordered to track Harry Potter down and return him to the Dark Lord. We failed." And were tortured for not bringing the Potter boy back with them. But he refrained from telling her. Thorfinn was deeply attached to the witch and would kill him if he ever told her how much they both suffered for failing their task; bringing back the boy who lived and his friends, could either be disposed off or brought back to entertain his Dark Lorsdship. The trio would never know how lucky their escape had been.

He interrupted is train of thought,"Now back to this predicament of yours." He held his hand out for her to put her hand so he could examine the charmed or rather cursed jewellery.

Hermione stuck her hand out, she could trust the dark Russian wizard, Thorfinn as much as promised her by telling her to give the imposing man his greetings.

Antonin took her dainty hand in his, taking a small monocle from his pocket, slipping it inside his eye socket, perusing the band once again. "Intricate...man made...fairy...magic..." invisible sparks flew from the Italian platinum ring towards his hand, he had the urge to pull his hand back, dropping her hand. He suppressed his instinct, letting her hand go gently. Antonin showed Hermione a seat. He watched the fiery woman seating herself at the designated spot. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index, he closed his eyes to contemplate what he detected.

Hermione watched the imposing man as he was wrecking his brain, she could see he had to think this over.

"You're pregnant, right?" He asked as he pierced her brown eyes with his.

Hermione felt like he saw her soul, his eyes were a dark quality, he could be using Legilimens on her if she wasn't a strong occluder. "Yes I'm pregnant." He already knew that, why would he ask her again?

"It's Rowle's..." He kind of mused, setting his brain in gear. "He's a Gallahad..." closing his eyes as he sat down, pressing his fingers together. "You're a..." He scrunched his nose, it would come to him.

Hermione wanted to speak out but held her tongue as he dismissed her with a movement from his fingers, playing her down.

"Hold your tongue." His voice went down an octave, almost sounding like an animal. "Don't say it, you will entice the demon! He knows and so does Ronald."

Hermione gasped, her hand flew to her abdomen, it was early days but her heart stuttered, her belly slightly swollen, this was her fourth her muscles were weakened allowing her womb to expand more easily.

Antonin held out his hand, beckoning her to come closer.

Hermione reluctantly came closer, she was unsure what he wanted from her. She placed her hand in his, he tugged her closer. Looking down on the imposing Wizard as he sat there eyes closed.

He smelled her scent, telling him her swollen belly holding her infant was close. He reached for it with his other hand, splaying his fingers against the fabric of her dress.

Hermione was totally dumbstruck as he gently, almost endearingly touched her. She wanted to step away from him this was uncouth. "I...uhm..."

"Ssssshhhh." He pressed his cheek to her slight bump. "What?!" her blood drained from her face. "Do you know.."

"No I have no clue...but I need to do this." His instincts were guiding him, like they always did, it made him an A-class unspeakable. Magic coursed through his body as he connected with the pack of cells inside the auburn headed witch.

There it was the answer... she would hate him for it and so would his best friend. "Where did Weasley meet up again after he disappeared from the campsite?"

"Camp site?" Hermione didn't understand. "When you and the Potterboy were abandoned?"

"The Forrest of Dean." Hermione whispered. She had so many bad memories, regarding that period. Ron was horrible back then, pushing her towards Harry, doing exactly what he accused them off, physical contact kept them sane.

"Mmm he was right though, doubting you." Antonin sighed.

"Don't you dare judge me..." No one besides her and Harry knew how difficult it had been.

"I'm not I tell it as I see it." He had images floating inside his brain.

"Are you using leggilimens? You can't!" It was illegal.

"No images come to me..." He couldn't explain it. He saw her having sex with Harry, Ronald, Thorfinn and... Now that was i teressting...She would kill him.

The door swung open, Harry stood there, his eyes wide. "Ron has taken Rollo." Hermione all but fainted as she heard the news.

"Right." Antonin took Hermione's hand.

A crack sounded, apparating them both out.


	17. Chapter 17

**And hello I'm back with another chapter. Not sure when the next one will be published, but it is living inside my brain it will emerge sometime. Reviews (nice ones) are thoroughly welcome.**

* * *

 ** _Thank my Beta/Alpha Purebloodpony she did an amazing job with this chapter. (she really did, I can't thank her enough.)_** ** _Head over to her stories they're brilliant._**

* * *

"Ronald, move your hands." Hermione was furious. She and her well, the one that never would be her other half were back from destroying a Horcrux in the Chamber of Secrets.

Ron could have very well gone down there without her. Not wanting to leave the battle upstairs, but Ron insisted she should join him. Harry as much as ordered her to accompany the red-haired git when she tried to stay by her friends' side. They were inseparable for the better part of nine months. Now she was forced to be alone with Ron, and he had her on edge.

Hermione felt the clammy fingers of Ronald wrap tight around her wrist, dragging her into the shadows. Before she could hex his bollocks off, his lips were on hers, latching on to her face. Hermione gagged and shoved him back, pointing her wand at his chest.

"Ewwwww! Get the bloody hell off of me Ronald!" Hermione spat and wiped at her mouth.

"What? So, you can go and run to your Death Eater boyfriend?" Ron's eyes narrowed.

'What?" Hermione quickly feigned innocence, confusion clouded her face. How did he know about Finn? She stunned him back at the coffee shop all those months ago, when they were on the run. He left her and Harry to scramble on before showing up again, hell she almost forgot about her blond Knight all together.

Ron's eyes flashed he registered her astonishment. He was right about the Slytherin, hah, he knew it. He half guessed when he called her out on it.

"You whore," His eyes flashed in anger," You can't go around having sex with Harry and Death Eaters. Decide where your loyalties lie. You can't play both sides," Ron puffed out his chest, stalked forward. A Malfoy worthy sneer on his lips as pushed against the tip of her wand, "I should kill you now before you defect," He hissed," Kissing me should be easy for you, but no... I was never good enough. You fucking slag."

Yes, he was furious with her, always playing the prude around him never allowing him to come close to her. Her contempt palpable, he believed because he was a Weasley, he wasn't famous or rich, he was never good enough for her, and she never let him forget that.

Hermione found her wits as she ran from her once friend, he was nothing more than a jealous loathsome and very self-conscious arse hole. She saw the devil creep back in his eyes, the one she thought he shed a few months back.

"Come back Mione, you can redeem yourself," Ron shouted after her.

Hermione didn't know how fast her feet could carry her. She needed to put distance between her and Ron, how dare he confront her about Harry and Thorfinn, his nerve. He always made it perfectly clear he never regarded her as a girl let alone a romantic interest which suited her just fine.

She loved Thorfinn, she always had. His becoming a Death Eater didn't change her feelings, she was well aware it was his father's choice, not his. He and Antonin had been slack back at that coffee house, for her benefit and Harry's, they wanted Voldemort to fail if anything. It gutted her knowing she couldn't properly say goodbye. His father pulled him out of Hogwarts to join Voldemort. The thought of never seeing him again broke her heart. Outside she attempted to catch a glimpse of him in the mass of Death Eaters. With all the confusion, smoke and the silver masks, it proved to be a futile effort. She needed to make her way back upstairs, needed to find Finn. But first, first, she needed to find Harry.

Hermione ran through corridors, hearing Ron's heavy footsteps behind her, she desperately wanted to put space between them. Something evil lurked inside what was once her friend. He was a changed man when he came back to their campsite. Even after they had destroyed the locket. She couldn't shake the feeling that a darkness had settled into Ronald. She felt so uneasy around him. She...

Rough hands closed over her mouth and around her waist as she became airborne, hard muscle against her back, pulling her behind a tapestry into a hidden alcove.

Her captor flicked his wand, casting a disillusionment charm so her stalker wouldn't see them hidden.

It was pitch dark behind the wall covering, but Hermione knew who was behind her. She held her breath as steps outside the tapestry slowed, then stopped. She could hear Ron's ragged breath panting just on the other side. Close enough she could smell his breath, and hear his heart beating, or was that hers? His shadow moved away, and now the footsteps retreated down the hall as Ron searched for where he lost track of her

Her heart thudded inside her chest, the hand from her waist went up to her breast. Nails scraped her nipple through her hoody.

"Mmmm, my fair girl, long time, huh?" She heard him whisper against the shell of her ear, sending shivers down her spine. That voice, scent and his arms felt familiar. Finn, her Knight. She leaned back; her head supported by his sturdy upper torso. She felt tears well up behind her eyes, she missed him terribly. Daring not dream she would ever be in his arms again. If they won her Finn would be locked away forever in Azkaban. If they lost, Voldemort would either kill Harry and reign. She was fucked either way. Neither scenario brought much joy.

Thorfinn's hand slipped from her breast down the front of her jeans, finding her flesh and acknowledging his presence.

She didn't pull his hand away or protest, her arm went behind her head, looking up to her beau, their eyes met as did their mouths. That first moment as their tongues met, Thorfinn plunged his fingers inside her wet cleft. Making his woman arch her back and milk his tongue, slow fucking her with his fingers.

Hermione went over the cliff as he flicked her nub with his thumb. Her legs turned to jelly, they both tumbled down in a heap.

"I've wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on you as you retreated into the castle, my luv." He smiled as Hermione crawled in his lap.

"Finn, you can't go handing out orgasms to the enemy." Hermione smiled against his mouth, her eyes finding his blues, they changed when she gazed into them last time. Pain and mischief because he dared bring her to her peak as her stalker searched the corridors.

"You find I can and will, you climaxed beautifully, no?" He kissed her again, consuming her like a starved man.

Hermione moved to straddle him, her hands behind his head, feeling him so close after all of what seemed like an eternity of separation. She poured all her heartache into that kiss.

He, because he was a horny man, pushed his hands under her top, feeling her ribs as he went up to cup her breasts under her clothes. Shocked at how thin she had become. Her breasts, however, were bigger than he had remembered. Which was as should be expected his teenage girlfriend had grown into a full grown woman, she was even more gorgeous than he remembered, her dark brown eyes laced with pain and hardship. Their innocent romance torn by War. "I missed you terribly my fair Lady."

Thorfinn growled.

"Not as much as I missed you my dashing Knight," Hermione said in earnest.

Merlin yes, she missed his presence, the way he looked at her with heat in his eyes, the way he challenged her and his wit. She also missed those naughty moments, him taking her virginity with tender moments before his father pulled him from Hogwarts, leaving her with fond memories of their lovemaking, the way he moved inside her, bringing her to her first penetrative orgasm, not counting all those times he rocked her world with his fingers or mouth. Thinking about that made her wet for him. Hermione's hand went down to unbuckle his leather trousers.

"Don't..." Thorfinn croaked. His eyes stared at something lying beside them on the slate tiled floor. A silver mask was staring up to them, swirls and intricate patterns covering the hard truth that was his Death Eater mask.

"None of that now, I want you inside me, my Knight."

Hermione pulled his face back to look at her, her rugged cavalier had lines around his mouth his eyes were hollow and dark, his long mane chopped and cropped close to his head, but he was still Thorfinn. She would not define him by what he wanted to show her, pointing at his wretched mask. Which was just that a mask, a role he played to appease his Lord, it had nothing to do with the human, the person that loved her. Her mind was made up; anything could happen today. They could both be dead by the end of the day, and she was tired of always being the good girl.

She wanted this, not just for her but Thorfinn as well. She slanted her mouth against his, her hand going down again, fumbling with his trousers, springing Thorfinn free. She removed her jeans with a single movement of her wand, sinking down on his length, she was home, right where she should be.

"You're killing me, little Witch." Thorfinn sighed, and his head spun. He never dreamed they would go at in the middle of a fucking raging War. Having spotted her and the Weasel arguing. Ronald Weasley would never know just how close to death he was. It wasn't Thorfinn's restraint that saved him, but Hermione as she shoved the prat to the floor and bolted down the hallway. The thought to send the Killing curse crossed his mind, but he knew Hermione would never forgive him even when the Weasel just threatened her. Yes, his choice to cut her off at an alcove was paying off, as his little witch was now riding his cock like a wild Abraxan.

Done indulging in their little rendezvous, Thorfinn looked at the face of his love as she snuggled into the safety of his arms, and whispered the unimaginable, "Obliviate."

Thorfinn Rowle gently lay her down wrapped in his cloak. If he did the spell correctly, she would never remember this day. Perhaps forget him altogether. He told himself it would be better this way. Harry Potter needed her by his side to win. Even if that meant he was locked up or killed, this would save her the heartache.

Having woke up on the floor wrapped in a dark cloak. Hermione's head pounded, and she wondered at who may have rendered her unconscious. Voldemort's voice boomed, echoing through the Castle declaring a temporary truce. The black cloak pooled at her feet as she stood up. Hesitating for the briefest of moments before she rushed to find Harry.

Stunned at the sight of the wounded and dead. She stood scanning the room. Harry was safe for now, standing with a large group of the Weasley clan. Minus one Ronald Billius Weasley. The feeling still itched at her brain, she needed to find someone, but for whom she couldn't remember.

Strong hands grabbed at her arms, spinning her around. His mouth came down hard on her lips. Nausea swept over her, the room began to spin, everything grew dark as she slipped down into a hole. She felt rough hands stroking her hair. Bright lights and loud voices pulled her up from the darkness, and she opened her eyes and smiled up at Ronald Weasley.

0o0

"Antonin, what the!?" Hermione yelled as Antonin had apparated them inside her old home.

"Sssh, Granger, we need to regroup." Antonin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But Harry!" Hermione. "No Thorfinn, he must be going mad, I need to go find Thorfinn." Hermione pulled at his arm. Before her anger kicked in again, her hand went down to her belly.

"You could have damaged my baby." Hermione placed her hand over her belly, thinking happy thoughts.

"Your baby is endangered regardless of apparating, you're wearing a dark magical ring."

"It never hurt Rollo as far as I'm aware." Morgana above this man was maddening, her baby boy was perfect regardless.

"Not saying that he is anything less than. Circumstances have changed, Weasley has gone rogue, and your ring has darkened considerably."

"How so?"

"Let's just say I have a sixth sense for trouble…. Your ex-husband hasn't been here for several days. Do you have any idea where he could have taken him?"

"No...yes, maybe..." Hermione wracked her brain. "The Forrest of Dean." She wanted to scream, punch something, Ron had taken her boy.

0o0

"Daddy Ron, I don't think mummy wants me to stay out so late in the woods." Roland scolded his dad. It was getting dark and cold and daddy Ronald looked funny at him. His eyes were wild. His hair stood out as Ron looked around frantically.

"Now where is that ruin..." Ron scratched his beard. He had Rollo tight in his grip, the master would be pleased, Rollo was special.

"So, you've brought the Guinevere and Lancelot offspring. You have done well Ronald." A voice boomed as green light illuminated a dilapidated stone structure hidden in the trees.


End file.
